


Who would've known

by Maybaby_1998



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Dominance, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Feelings, Fights, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Kink, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Multi, Oral Sex, Passion, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Shower Sex, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybaby_1998/pseuds/Maybaby_1998
Summary: “I'm scared to tell you how I feel” Jin confessed, his ears burning a shade of bright red. Without thinking, attacked by all these feelings, Taehyung reached his hand up and carded his slender fingers through Jin's silver hair still damp from the rain. Jin's breath was released all at once, as he sighed heavily, eyes closed and leaning into V's tender touch. He reached his own hand up and slid it over v's. “Tell me anyways”Taehyung and Jin are both in love with eachother but too afraid to make a move. After nearly getting into a fist fight, one stormy night changes everything for the two members of bts.





	1. First came the  Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me lol. Most of the time it'll be a fluffy, smutty story but As it progresses, there'll be some more angst and drama. I'm going to be posting more bts one shots after I finish this story:)

Seokjin and Taehyung sat in the back of a stuffy taxi cab, bulky suitcases separating the two. Neither of them uttered a word to each other the entire ride and the tension could be cut with a knife. “Is it this street or the next one?” The cab driver asked squinting hard through the pouring rain. “This one” Taehyung replied emotionless. The cab pulled over and before Seokjin could ask who was going to pay, Taehyung kicked the door open, grabbed his suitcase and slammed the door behind him. “Sheesh, that kids in a bad mood huh?” The driver joked but Jin wasn't in the laughing mood, not while knowing what he had to deal with once he got inside anyways. 

After paying the man, he flipped his hoodie over his faded silver hair and grabbed his own luggage. He made a mad dash for the hotel stairs and cleared the steps in a few long strides. Not even stopping in the lobby to greet the concierge, he headed to the elevators and slammed on the up button as he was quite annoyed with this whole unnecessary situation. The ride up to the 25th floor was agonizingly slow and Jin didn’t want to be alone with his own thoughts right now. The elevator door dinged, and he began the long walk down the hallway to their suite at the end of it. He looked down at his pumas which were completely drenched from the rain. He grunted to himself, pissed off that he probably just ruined a three hundred dollar pair of sneakers.

Seokjin was happy when Mr.Bang told him he would be sharing a suite with Taehyung at first, knowing how much he enjoyed the younger man’s company. Now he truly wished he didn’t have to face him right now. Once he got to the door, he quickly opened it and threw himself inside. Dripping wet and freezing, he stood there for a minute before discarding his soaked jacket letting it slump to the floor in a drenched heap. Taking his shoes off and placing them next to Taehyung’s in front of the door, he made eye contact with him briefly before the younger member averted his eyes to the floor. He was Sitting down on the long white couch in the spacious room , stripped down to his gucci undershirt and pants just staring at the ground, vibrant blue hair dripping with small droplets of water. Seokjin instantly got furious again remembering the events that transpired just a little while ago. 

Flashback:All seven members were at an important meeting to discuss sales, future tour dates, photoshoots and the plans for their upcoming music video with Halsey. There were big plans to discuss and despite everyone being worked to the bone, they were all still excited in their own ways. Jimin sat on jungkook's lap on a floral loveseat that was probably only meant to seat one person. Their flirtatious actions often earned raised eyebrows and loud scoffs from their hyungs. Suga, j-hope, and rm all sat around a big table with papers lying unorganized all over it. The mood was fairly calm and the evening was supposed to go without a hitch. Come to an agreement on a release date, plan an event, two concerts and agree on a place to shoot the music video seemed like a task that only would've taken two hours max, so what could possibly to wrong in that time frame? 

Mr.Bang had told the group that he believed Jin should plan the theme for the next photoshoot when v had blurted out “I think we should leave that to the professionals”. Typically, the older man would've listened to v's reasoning behind his opinion but today wasn't the day. Jin had hurt himself during dance practice, had his starbucks order made wrong three times, lost his favorite ring, and had to take a 45 minute cab ride back to their hotel twice because he forgot his phone and wallet. He wasn't about to let this brat disrespect him even though he understood that v was just as cranky as he was. Instantly getting defensive, Jin shot out “and what makes you think I'm not capable of planning a damn photoshoot?”. V who was already in a bad mood, hissed “maybe because it takes actual talent to plan one!”. 

Jin had stomped hastily towards Taehyung who was on the other side of the room they were in and shouted at him. “What the hell do you know about talent huh!? You're only anything because of us!” He spewed, venom laced in his words. Taehyung stood up fuming, and got in Jin's face to fire back at his elder. “If it weren't for me and the others, you'd still be just as shitty at everything as you were when you first joined!” Jin lifted his hand in the air ready to slap the life out of this kid when Jimin and Jungkook swooped in to stop him in the blink of an eye. The room was immediately filled with the desperate pleas of the other members begging them to stop. 

Taehyung snickered at Jin and managed to sneak in another jab. “What, you gonna hit me?” Jin's veins were popping out of his forehead and he really wished he wasn't being held back. “Jin hyung stop! Both of you stop please!” Jungkook pleaded pulling Jin's arm back. After more insults were thrown at each other, Jin managed to get the last word in and screamed out “fuck you Taehyung you asshole!”. V only added more fuel to the fire, smiling right back into Jin's raging eyes. While jimin and jungkook held Jin on one side of the room, and rm and j-hope holding v back, Mr.Bang slammed his fist down on a mahogany table sending a bottle of wine and a few important papers crashing to the floor.

“Damn it! If you two are going to act like children then get the hell out of the meeting! Go back to the hotel until you can learn to act like civilized adults!”. Shoving himself out of his friends grasps, taehyung grabbed his jacket and slipped into it, and jin did the same. Mr.Bang practically drug them out into the cold rain by their hair and threw their suitcases at them. Like a father punishing his two misbehaved children, he hailed a cab and threw them in. “The meeting still has a few hours left, sort your shit out by then or else!” He screeched slamming the cab door in jin's face.

Present moment: Stomping across the living room, seokjin stopped about three feet in front of Tae and glared down at him. Tae did not look up to meet the older man's gaze but instead, stared at the ground and twiddled his thumbs. “I'm not sure how much more I can take of this Tae!” Seokjin cried out, blood boiling in frustration. “You think you can just say whatever you want and get away with it!?” The older man scolded waiting for the younger male to reply. Tears formed in the corners of jin's eyes and his breath stuttered. “You don't think you did anything wrong?” he whispered out soft and defeated. 

Tae looked up once he realised Seokjin was crying. Instantly forgetting the harsh words that were exchanged just a little while ago, all the anger that filled his body dissipated as he stood up slowly and took a few steps toward jin. “Hyung? Why are you crying?” He inquired delicately, eyes waiting for Jin's to catch his own. Jin sighed heavily and looked down. “I don't want to hear hurtful things coming from you of all people Taehyung. Not you”. His voice sounded broken and soft making tae's heart sink. A sad atmosphere surrounded the two quarreling men and Taehyung was unsure of what to do next. His heart hammered away in his chest and his stomach was churning. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know if it's what Jin wanted.

This feeling that had been bubbling up inside Taehyung for years was finally at its breaking point. He knew something was going on in his heart when he would watch Jin practicing dance moves, and his stomach would unleash an anxious swarm of butterflies. The way his heart felt like it would burst every time Jin called his name or the way he started loving all the little things about him. The way his collar bones glistened with sweat while he was performing. The way his smile could light up a whole room.

He hated to admit it to himself, but he'd been on the verge of what some might call love for a very long time. V gulped hard and took another step forward closing the space between them. His stomach was churning and his pulse pounding so fast he was afraid Jin might even hear it. “Hyung?” Tae whispered softly reaching his hand up slowly towards Jin's face. A tear rolled past the older man's lower lip and he licked it off never taking his eyes off the floor. Before taehyung's hand could reach Jin's fair skin, Jin's hands were suddenly on v's chest preventing him from coming closer. 

Without exchanging any words or making eye contact he lightly shoved v back and hurried past him towards his room in the suite. Taehyung let out a jagged breath feeling not only a twinge of anger but sadness. Holding onto what he was feeling for so long gave him the slightest ray of hope that one day Seokjin, the man he adored, would see him not as a brother but as something more. There was a subtle pain in his chest, burning like a weak fire that hadn't been put out yet.

After standing there for a minute, Suddenly, overwhelmed with emotion, taehyung rushed toward the room he knew Jin was in.  
A tear fell down his sun kissed cheek as the reality of getting rejected or worse sunk into his brain. He took a deep breath as he paused outside of the door. Closing his eyes for a moment, he prayed for any sort of positive outcome. He couldn't sleep knowing that jin was mad at him. Any previous quarrels between the two had resulted in a tension filled day, but a quick forgiving conclusion at the end of it. 

The other members could feel the love they have for one another every time they made up. Jimin and jungkook would always throw little teasing remarks their way like “Jin hyung just marry him already will you?” Or “you two argue like an old married couple!”. What were just jokes to everyone else, didn't feel the same to Taehyung who wanted nothing more than to be with him, not just as bandmates. Jin sat on the bed in the room stirring in his own feelings. The rain pelted the window outside and even though the glass pretty much muted the noise, the faint honking of cars were still barely audible to his ears.

He found himself closing his eyes and getting lost in the humming noise for a moment. His heart was still pounding however. Why did Taehyung get that close to him? What was he reaching for? Dozens of questions filled Seokjin's brain as he heard the doorknob click and the door open. The only light in the room came from a long elegant black lamp that stretched and hung over a nightstand on the side of the massive king size bed. It illuminated jin’s tall sitting figure on the white sheets as he turned and looked at Taehyung. He entered the room slowly, his bare feet brushing against the soft black velvet carpet as he made his way towards the bathroom on the opposite side of the room.

Jin quickly looked down at his lap as his legs curled in leaving him sitting indian style on the edge of the bed. After a moment or two, taehyung re emerged from the bathroom holding a soft white towel in his hands. He hesitated for a moment as he stared down at the man in front of him. Jin made no effort to look at him, only crossing his arms around each other and rubbing himself trying to warm up. His black joggers and white t-shirt were damp making it hard for him to warm up. 

He closed his eyes and try to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when he felt weight on the bed behind him and the shuffling sound of skin on silken sheets. He gulped hard knowing V was right behind him now. Why did this kid have to do this to him? He felt as if he was on the end of a one sided love and it broke his heart. He had never felt this way about anybody in his entire twenty seven years of existence. His heart hurt thinking he would never be anything more than an older brother figure to Taehyung. 

Another tear fell from his eyes when suddenly he felt hands over his head and was cloaked in the warmth of fabric over him. Taehyung began drying his hair softly, taking special care to drag the towel from his roots to the end. “Jin hyung?” V asked genuinely. When there was no response from him, he continued anyway. “I didn’t mean what I said earlier.” his was voice low and dripping with sincerity. Jin let the feeling of him drying his hair take over him and closed his eyes waiting for him to say more. 

Taehyung felt like crying. He knew he was in the wrong for starting this whole thing in the first place and that Jin had every right to be mad, but the silent treatment was getting to him and making him more distraught than it should’ve. “Hyung please, just-” he paused and laid his head down on the back of Jin’s shoulder letting out a shaky breath trying his hardest not to cry. Jin’s eyes opened slightly and he wanted to reach out to hold him but he didn’t know how v would react so he just stayed silent out of fear that he would say the wrong thing.  
After what seemed like an eternity of tension filled silence, jin felt the weight on the bed behind him shift and his eyes opened wide knowing that V had gotten off. As V was passing him jin was flooded with a million different emotions all at once and without even having a second to process anything, his arm shot out and he grasped taehyung’s forearm with a bear grip. V turned around to look at him anxiety creeping into his body. Jin’s eyes locked onto his and he saw a look on the man’s face that he had never seen before. “Jin?” taehyung uttered quietly. 

He looked as if he had been holding something back for his entire life, and it was about to come out whether he wanted it to or not. Jin's eyes darted down to his arm that was holding into V for dear life and he felt his cheeks heating up as he blushed. “Don't go, please” Jin pleaded quietly looking back up at Taehyung. Taehyung's eyes spoke for him as he too looked down at Jin's arm grabbing onto his like it was the last thing he'd be able to do. Taehyung found his mind racing and his heart was spazzing out in his chest, pumping hot blood throughout his body. 

They always argued about the smallest things and every argument was resolved rather quick but something about this fight felt different. Something was pleading within both of them that was begging for release. Taehyung looked into Jin's eyes and even though he was a mess sitting there on the bed, crying, hair disheveled, and wet clothes, he was still the most beautiful mess he'd ever had the privilege of witnessing. Jin finally mustered the courage to continue speaking to the younger man in front of him. 

“I'm so sorry that I blew things out of proportion earlier ok? I just-” he stopped himself and looked down at his lap again, shaking hand still holding onto Taehyung's forearm. “I just don't know how to handle how I feel about you sometimes” he stammered releasing his breath he didn't know he was holding. V blinked rapidly. What did he mean by that? The little spark of hope that he had held onto all these years was suddenly ignited, leaving a raging fire in his heart. Stomach in a frenzy, eyes watering, he found his words. “and how do you feel about me hyung?” 

The words dripped off his lips like thick honey and unintentionally sent a shiver up Jin's spine. His breathing seemed to stop and he felt his skin stiffen with goosebumps. Noticing, V took it a step further and took a step towards him until his knees were touching the bed. Looking down at Jin, he suddenly lost his confidence to say anything else. This could be the moment V had been waiting years for but for some reason he couldn't speak. Fear and anxiety had a firm grasp on his lungs not allowing a single sound to come out of his throat.

“I'm scared to tell you how I feel” Jin confessed, his ears burning a shade of bright red. Without thinking, attacked by all these feelings, taehyung reached his hand up and carded his slender fingers through jins silver hair still damp from the rain. Jin's breath was released all at once, as he sighed heavily, eyes closed and leaning into V's tender touch. He reached his own hand up and slid it over v's. “Tell me anyways” V insisted sensually. Jin's half open eyes looked up and were met by V's. His hand raked through Jin's hair again and this time he gripped the back of his silver locks and jerked his head back slightly. 

Jin gasped at the sudden roughness and squeezed his eyes shut. A flash of lightning momentarily illuminated jin's body, highlighting the sharpness of his features. His prominent adam's apple, the defined curves where veins resided in his neck and his protruding collar bones had never looked so tempting to Taehyung before. “I- can't tell you” he choked out. Mouth slightly opened, and his arms falling to the side of his body and landing on the bed with a soft thud. Taehyung let go of his hair and leaned forward even more, bending over til his face was meer inches away from Jin's. 

“Hyung,” V started out before he hesitantly pushed his forehead onto Jin's ever so softly and planted his hands next to both of Jin's thighs on the mattress. Jin, with his eyes still gently shut, shuttered at the contact and let out a forceful breath as a new trail of goosebumps littered his body. V felt his hyung's warm exhale on his own lips and smelled the faint aroma of mint. His mind went to a place he didn't know if it should. He was fearful that one wrong move and his relationship with Jin would be severed in the drop of a hat. Jin on the other hand was holding back out of fear he might do the same. Both men flirted with the verge of euphoria, but neither one could make the first move. 

Jin sighed hard and pushed against taehyung's forehead with a light intensity. After reluctantly removing his skin from Taehyung's, he didn't care if he didn't hide his crying. “I can't afford to lose what we already have Tae. I can't”. Jin's head slumped and his eyes dripped glistening tears. Taehyung felt the sudden cold cover his skin where seokjin's warmth previously resided. His heart began beating harder when Jin's words finally processed in his mind.

What did he mean by be can't afford to lose what they have? Was he implying he wanted something more? He couldn't be, there was no way he could ever feel like that about him. Or was there a chance that he could, or even a chance that he did in fact want something more. In an instant it occurred to Taehyung this is the moment he'd been waiting for regardless if it was going to end well or not.  
-to be continued


	2. After all these years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate rather fast for Jin and Taehyung and they both get the answer they were searching for.  
> (Also, Jungkook and Jimin make an entry but at the worst time possible!!)

CHAPTER 2

Heart urging him to do what he felt was right and his mind telling him to stop before he ruined everything they'd spent years building. He didn't care if he lost what they had because to him, living another moment just wishing he could call Jin “his” was far worse then not taking a risky gamble. 

Without another word, still standing above the older man, he raised his hand to Jin's face and used his pointer finger to guide Jin's face upwards until he was staring right into Taehyung. Why is this damn kid leading me on so much Jin thought to himself. Overwhelmed with a wave of annoyance Jin spoke without thinking. “Why are you doing this!?” He swatted Taehyung's hand away, fumbled off the bed and stood a few feet away from the younger male with tears streaming down his face. 

He looked so broken and it tore a hole into Taehyung's being seeing the man he loved like this because of him. But in an instant it hit him that he loved Jin. He loved him. Not the way he did when they first met but after the years went on he knew that something started changing inside him. He loved the way he got mad over trivial things because that meant he got to tease Jin about it later. 

He loves the way jin drinks tea every single morning without fail. Everything about him seemed to intrigue Taehyung even more and he found himself slipping into a fog of infatuation from which there was no escape. He realized he didn't just love Jin, he was in love with him. “do you really not feel anything!?” Jin cried out. “Do you think I'm just some idiot who doesn't feel anything?” Taehyung was stunned. “What am I supposed to do if you act like this?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Taehyung started stepping closer to him. When he got about an arms length away, he was stopped by Jin's hand on his chest.

He stood there staring into his soul, not able to get closer because Jin's arm was pushing against him. “Stop” Jin demanded miserably. Taehyung felt his heart was about to split into unmendable pieces when suddenly Jin's words breathed life back into him. “I don't know if you feel the same way” he confessed turning his head to look out the rain soaked window. A clash of thunder shook the heavens causing Jin to shake out of anxiety and mild fear. 

Taehyung felt the vibration shaking through the hand that was pressed against his chest. That was all he needed to hear. He felt as if a million lighter flames met gasoline simultaneously in his soul and he was now a man engulfed in the blazing flames. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. His own hand grabbed Jin's that was pressed against his chest and rose it up to his lips. 

He gently kissed Seokjin's palm and his reaction was priceless. His mouth hung slightly open and a look of realization was upon him. Taehyung spoke deep and sensual, mouth still pressed against Jin's palm. “How would you know? You've never asked me”. The vibration of Taehyung's muffled words ricocheted through Jin's body and gave him the answer he so desperately needed to hear. V's eyes, half closed and full of lust looked up and he poured himself into Jin without saying another word. Jin released a jagged breath and slowly stepped closer to V, leaving hardly an inch between them. 

V reached his hands up and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on Jin's cheeks. Hearts pounding in sync, both overwhelmed, Taehyung inched his face closer and his lips ghosted Jin's causing both of them to let out a soft noise. They had been waiting for this for years and now that the moment was here, neither of them could actually believe it. Jin closed his eyes and laughed quietly pressing his forehead against Taehyung's. 

The younger male snaked his arms down and wrapped them around Jin's slender waist. They both found themselves crying out of utter disbelief and also from the feeling of a thousand pounds being lifted from each of their shoulders. Taehyung giggled in that low voice of his and that sound was enough on its own to cure all of seokjin’s sadness and worries for the rest of his existence. Jin raised both of his hands to v’s smooth cheeks and cupped his face softly.

He leaned forward until his lips were hovering dangerously close to taehyung’s. Breaths mixing, hearts thumping, stomachs churning and bodies burning with desire, jin found himself no longer able to hold himself back. He made the move he had been dying to make for years and pressed his plump lips against taehyung’s rosey ones. Time froze, and for them, they were the only ones on the planet. Another loud clap of thunder shook the sky and bright white lit up the room for a millisecond, illuminating their intertwined bodies. 

Taehyung's hands creeped under jin’s shirt and slithered up his back causing his hair to stand on end. Taehyung pressed into the heated kiss with a hungry force Jin had never experienced before. Jin chuckled seductively against v’s lips and the latter found himself swallowing the beautiful sound. Before he had time to think, Jin was being pushed backwards towards the bed. Once the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, taehyung broke the kiss only to push Jin down onto the soft material. 

Panting softly, he looked down at jin’s body that was begging to be touched. His white shirt was lifted slightly giving v only a limited view of jin’s toned stomach. Jin used his elbows and pulled himself further onto the bed, practically teasing taehyung. V placed both of his arms next to jin’s sides on the bed, and lowered his head slowly. 

He planted a warm kiss right below Jin’s bellybutton and the older man moaned softly encouraging him to continue. V peppered kisses up jin’s stomach at an agonizingly slow pace. “Tae, please-” Jin whimpered, begging taehyung for something. His voice was dripping with desire and v could no longer contain himself. He grabbed the bottom of Jin’s shirt and quickly ripped it off of him, leaving his smooth, toned torso exposed and covered with goosebumps. He crossed his arms at the bottom of his own shirt and flung it off of himself. He crawled onto the bed on all fours until his body was hovering over Jin’s, face just meer inches away.

Jin caressed the silky skin on taehyung’s chest and stared at his body with heavy hooded eyes. V leaned down and kissed the side of Jin’s neck and basked in the sensation of the older man’s moan vibrating through his skin and onto his lips. Not caring if anyone could see it, v bit down onto the tender skin and sucked on the spot hard as Jin wrapped his arms around his back pulling him even closer, whimpering like a dog in heat. 

“Taehyung, don't hold back”. The words fell from his lips and immediately sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body. V's feather light touch trailing down jin's stomach caused his breath to hitch. His hand stopped right above his pant line. He licked his lips and drug his hand over the damp fabric of Jin's joggers, feeling his hard bulge underneath. “Tae!” 

He breathed out squeezing his eyes shut. Without warning, v grabbed Jin's pants and pulled them off in a fluid motion. Jin was left below him, shaking out of pleasure, in only his black boxers. Taehyung glared down at him like a predator about to devour its prey and Jin felt intimidated by him for the first time in his life. V placed his hands on both of Jin's thighs and slid his hands upwards towards his boxers. Jin twitched slightly and before he knew it, Taehyung ripped his boxers off of his body leaving him fully exposed. 

The older man found himself devoid of any embarrassment once he saw Taehyung's reaction. Eyes beaming with lust, taehyung wasted no time descending upon his “prey”. His tongue slid along the underside of Jin's length causing the man to arch his back and let out the most spine tingling, euphoric hum. V found himself painfully aroused but he knew this moment had been building for nearly a decade, and he needed to savor every second. 

His flushed lips grazed the tip already slick with precum, and Jin winced at the sensation. He tasted better than V could've ever imagined, sweet with a slight salty undertone. He didn't know how starving he was until he got a bite of the delicious man before him. His lips opened and he slowly began to take his length in his mouth satisfied with himself when he heard Jin's hard moan. 

His head bobbed up and down to a tempo only the two of them would ever be able to hear, while the air was full of wet slurping sounds. He detached his lips from Jin's member creating a soft popping noise and reached for the nightstand drawer. Thunder rumbled unexpectedly causing Jin to shake a little. Dainty pants filled Taehyung's ears as a smile crept onto his face.

He dug through the top drawer and found a bottle of lube amongst various other items. He silently thanked whatever forces were at work here. Jin tilted his head to the side to see what V was doing and raised an eyebrow . “Why do you have that in here?” He questioned curiously through halfway closed eyes. Taehyung chuckled. “first class hotels always have this in a nightstand” he grinned chuckling softly. 

Jin placed his arm over his eyes allowing his hand to fall on the side of his head, and laughed gently. “You would know that pervert” he teased reaching his foot up and gliding it on Taehyung's harded member. The younger man buckled forward on top of Jin using his hands to catch himself, and gasped sharply at the action. “Oops.” Jin taunted reaching his hand up to V's face and carded his hand through his damp hair.

He placed his hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to immerse himself in another of of V's intoxicating kisses. Their tongues wrestled around in eachothers mouths and they were both quick to devour each others heated noises. Taehyung broke the kiss and grabbed the lube. A mischievous look was plastered on his face as he slicked his fingers with the gel.

He wanted to know every reaction that could come from Seokjin, he wanted to learn the things that could drive him wild. He globbed a generous amount on Jin's soft entrance. The older man gasped at the cold sensation and taehyung smiled devilishly. “oops” V smirked earning a loud whimper as a reply. Taehyung breathed out hard as he pushed a slender finger into Jin hardly being able to stand the sight of the beauty under him. Jin found himself thinking this was just a dream, and that he would eventually have to wake up and face his reality but this wasn't a dream. 

Kim Taehyung was there, right above him doing the things he only dreamed about. His head was spinning with pleasure. Taehyung inserted a second finger and scissored inside him, stretching the delicate and almost painfully tight entrance. “Fuck!” Jin groaned loudly, accidentally bringing his legs together but they were stopped on both sides of V's torso, sending a loud slapping sound into the air. 

V winced for a moment but Jin's closed eyes and hungry body were too tempting for him to care. Knowing what he was capable of doing to Jin made Taehyung's ego swell. He reached down and fumbled with this belt buckle and ripped it off of himself. He bounced off of the bed swiftly and slipped out of his jeans allowing his swollen length to break free. He sighed at the moment of relief but he knew he wasn't even close to being done.

He slithered back on top of Jin's yearning body and reached for both of his hands. He nimbly switched both of Jin's hands into one of his as he pressed them down onto the bed. “What are you-” jin began to question but was quickly silenced by a gentle kiss against his lips. V rose back up above him and began to tie his belt around his hands. 

When he was done, and with jin's hands tied behind his head he lowered his face to Jins’ ear. “Trust me” he demanded, with a voice smooth like silk. He slunk back down and positioned himself at jin's entrance. He closed his eyes panting heavily and braced himself for what he knew was coming. Watching the muscles on Jin's body stretch and retract with every heavy breath he took was something V could've never imagined would be so breathtaking. 

He grabbed his length and placed the tip on the inviting flesh before plunging into him with no hesitation. Jin's back arched as he held his breath fingers grasping the bedsheets . Taehyung groaned loudly at the feeling of his member pushing through something so tight. Never in a million years would he have thought he would be losing his virginity to the man of his dreams.

He grabbed Jin's hip almost bruisingly and began to pump into him at a slow and steady pace. He used his other hand to snake up Jin's side, feeling every muscle move beneath his touch until he got to Jin's face. He aggressively grabbed the back of Jin's hair and pulled down causing him to yelp softly. His ears were absorbing all the sounds of the man coming undone before him. Leaning down, he engaged in a sloppy kiss all as he started to pick up his pace. The air was filled with the sounds of skin slapping, euphoric moans and wet open mouthed kisses.

It seemed like they were making love for an eternity before they started to feel the coils of an impending orgasm in the pit of their stomachs. Taehyung held Jin's hands above his head watching him fight against his restraint as he begged to grab onto anything. Taehyung felt the strong man beneath him try his hardest to slip out of the belt he wrapped tightly around his wrists. 

Jin’s body was screaming with scorching pleasure, feeling every single nerve ending in him stand on edge. He didn’t know how desperately he needed V in this way. His mind would often drift to an inappropriate place when he caught v doing something Jin’s mind registered as sexual. After every dance practice when his body was glistening with sweat and he would pant jaggedly through his open mouth, Jin would imagine what it would be like to make him come undone. 

He was so unsure before, but now he knew that V thought of him the same way. Only Taehyung had ever seen him in such a state, eyes crazed with lust, body spasming erratically as the overwhelming pleasure that built up inside of him begged for release. Taehyung undid the belt around Jin's hands and grabbed a hold of his hips instead. Fingers digging into the angel soft skin on his hips bruisingly. 

V was ramming into him at an animalistic speed huffing and grunting as his own climax grew nearer. Jin's arms wrapped around V's shoulders and he couldn't stand it any longer throwing his head back in euphoria painting Taehyung's stomach with thick white ropes of cum. Taehyung had reached his limit as well, pulling himself out of Jin's warm body and released onto Jin's stomach. 

Jin's arms wrapped tighter around the the younger man's shoulders gasping silently each time a new aftershock of his orgasm hit him. V groaned loudly and rested his head in the small of Jin's neck. He bit into his neck weakly and sucked a new bruise onto Jin's body right below his ear. Jin stroked v's hair softly for what seemed like hours as they both waited to come down from their post sex high. 

Jin grimaced as the realisation that he had cold ejaculation all over his stomach hit him. “Tae”he whined. “yes Hyung” he replied lazily. “I need a shower” Jin smiled softly caressing V's rosey cheek. “Yea? Me too” he chuckled rising up off jin. As Jin lay there on the bed, he stared at v's toned body as he walked to the bathroom. He heard the sound of water running and his heart grinned. 

He knew that this brat was going to be his now and forever. When the shower water was hot enough, Taehyung lazily walked to the naked man on the bed and scooped him up bridal style. Jin's cheeks burned as a hard blush painted them. The all white bathroom sparkled and smelled of lavender which instantly made Jin feel at total peace in the arms of the man he loved. With one swift movement, they were under the soothing stream of water and began to wash up. 

They let the steaming water drip down their exhausted bodies and basked in the feeling of being in such close proximity to one another. Taehyung slowly turned Jin around and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in. stomachs pressed up against each other, water encasing them in a wet cocoon of bliss, Jin leaned forward and kissed taehyung’s neck, causing the younger male to sigh contently, as he placed his head on Jin’s wet shoulder. 

Jin sucked the area, grazing his teeth on golden skin earning several low sensual hums from the blue haired boy. After a moment he realized the spot was a dark shade of purple and rather large. “Your make up artist is not going to be happy with you” Jin scoffed, pleased with himself. Taehyung raised his head to look at several dark spots he left on Jin’s neck. “Yea I don’t think yours is either” he teased planting a firm kiss on Jin’s luscious lips. 

As much as he knew he shouldn’t make things so obvious because it wasn’t professional, Jin couldn’t help but want the world to know that Taehyung was his. After the shower they dried off and taehyung plopped down on the bed face down, only draped in a white towel from the waist down to cover his modesty.

The thunder cracked the sky again releasing a booming crack slightly vibrating the window. Jin wrapped himself in a fluffy black robe and climbed onto the bed next to his new lover and stretched out lying on his back. Taehyung wasted no time curling up on him draping his arm around his torso and resting his head on his stomach. Jin absentmindedly played with V’s hair, curling the ends and pulling softly. 

“hyung?” V asked quietly gently tickling Jin’s stomach with the vibration of his voice. “Yea?” he lifted his head and looked into Jin’s sleepy eyes. “I’m sorry for making you mad earlier.” Jin’s hand cupped taehyung’s cheek and the younger boy leaned into the delicate touch. “I wasn’t exactly nice to you either” he confessed brushing a thumb over Taehyung's bottom lip.

V inched closer to his face and rested his hand on Jin’s smooth chest. Every mixed emotion that had been pent up inside him for the past several years dissipated knowing that his elder had accepted his feelings and returned them ten fold. “You're so beautiful hyung” he gushed getting up to straddle the older man. With both hands placed on his chest, Jin’s own hands snaked up both sides of V’s strong toned thighs. 

They laughed together wholeheartedly feeling like they finally found the missing piece in their lives. Taehyung pressed a tender kiss on Jin’s forehead and collapsed onto him as his hyung wrapped his arms around his back, embracing him. “I think i’m in Love with you Kim Taehyung” Jin whispered affectionately into V’s ear. V’s heart froze as well as time. He had been desperately waiting to hear these words fall out of Jin’s mouth and it’s like every single worry on his mind faded into black.

He knew that Jin loved him but loving someone and being in love with someone were two very different things. Through watery eyes he met Jin’s. “Yea? I think i'm in love with you too” he cried connecting his lips with Jin’s once more. Euphoria completely overtook both of their bodies when suddenly the most important moment of their lives up until this point was interrupted. 

Jungkook stood at the doorway eyes blown open and mouth dropped. The two lovers found themselves not able to move a single muscle, but instead stared directly back at him with shocked expressions. Jimin popped his head in from behind Jungkook and smirked teasingly. “Looks like you guys made up alright.” within an instant taehyung flung himself off the bed and made a mad dash after Jimin who took off at an imhuman speed, fearing for his life. 

“WHO EVEN GAVE YOU THE KEY TO GET IN HERE!?” Taehyung roared from the other room. “IT WAS UNLOCKED!” Jimin's terrified voice screeched back in reply as the sound of rapid footsteps filled the air. Jin giggled placing his hand over his eyes. This was His life now, and he had never been so willing to embrace a change. 

-To be continued


	3. Don't be scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Taehyung are faced with the reality that Namjoon as well as the other members "know what they did yesterday". But is it just a misunderstanding? Before practice starts at 10AM, Jin and V find an interesting way to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff while it lasts, because chapter 5 gets heavy!! You have been warned!! D:  
> Next update will be Tuesday, May 21st:0

“So, uh, hyung?” Jungkook stuttered out slightly afraid that he might suffer the same fate as Jimin. Jin turned his head to the side and nodded at the maknae sending a nonverbal cue to continue talking. “I know that I'm kinda, uh well, like, inexperienced in the love department, but are you guys sure this is ok?”. Jin stayed quiet for a moment, letting Jungkook's question sink in. Was this ok?

The very thought of Taehyung getting in trouble because of Jin made his stomach churn. He had never imagined in his wildest dreams that he'd do what he just did with the boy with blue hair, and now everything kind of spiraled so fast he hadn't had time to think of any repercussions for their heated actions. But he knew in his heart, that as long as the management team and Mr.Bang didn't find out, that they'd be just fine. Even the members make up artists held the boys’ deepest, dirtiest secrets, so Jin allowed his mind to calm down. “Yeah, JK, everything's fine and besides, whatever happens we'll face head on together” Jin assured the younger man.

Jungkook flashed a smile that could've lit up a room at Jin tenderly. “Ok, hyung if you say it'll be ok, I trust you” he chirped happily leaving the doorway to go run to Jimin who was exploding with wheezing laughter in another room. Jin chuckled to himself and closed his eyes, letting the still euphoric post sex feeling consume him. A clap of thunder growled loudly startling Jin as his eyes flew open. He noticed the room was dark, lamp off and it was still raining. 

“Huh, I must've fallen asleep” he thought to himself when suddenly, he was startled by the sound of skin sliding on the silk sheets next to him. He looked down and there, bare back facing him, blue hair spread like a halo on a white pillow, was his Taehyung. The lights from the skyscraper next to their hotel building was the only light source that barely allowed Jin to see the beauty that was before him. Instinctually, and like he had done it for years Jin shifted himself to where his stomach laid flat against Taehyung's back. 

He lazily draped his arm over his waist, forearm residing in the dip of where Taehyung's stomach met his hip bone. The younger man moaned softly acknowledging Jin, and gently nestled into the man's stomach, leaving no room for even air to pass between them. Jin's heart was happily pounding in his chest and he realized that was a feeling that he would have to get used to. He pressed a soft kiss on Taehyung's shoulder and his stomach fluttered instantaneously when a deep, slow chuckle filled his reddening ears. “You already can't keep your hands off me huh?” Taehyung teased, his voice like silk and dripping with sensuality. 

Jin smiled into V's soft skin and let out a soft light hearted laugh. “I can, I'm just choosing not to” he retorted, not about to let him get the upper hand. V scoffed and slowly rotated himself around to where he was facing Jin, and looked at him with sleepy, yet loving eyes. A flash of lighting briefly illuminated Taehyung's face, his disheveled hair, his rosey lips, and sunkissed skin. Jin found himself unable to think straight at the blinding beauty of the man before him. 

A warm hand pressed against Jin's blushing cheek and caressed it softly. There was just enough faint light coming in through their window so that the two could barely see each other. Soft breathing, and deep stares into eachothers eyes were the only things they focused on while being meer inches away from each others faces. “I still don't know if I'm dreaming” Jin whispered. Taehyung slid closer until his lips were practically a centimetre away from Jin's. The older man felt his pulse speed up and his skin was warming at an alarming rate. 

He lost any words he wanted to say, totally awestruck by Taehyung's sudden advancement. “you're so cheesy” he giggled crashing his lips into the older man's. Soft moans emanated from the two men, overwhelmed with affectionate emotions. Jin aggressively pulled Taehyung closer and V wasted no time wrapping his leg around Jin's waist. Jin found his hands absent mindedly sliding up v's chest relishing in the feeling of his smooth skin. The deep kiss was broken momentarily by Jin who found himself unable to hold back his laughter. 

Covering his hand with his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping, V looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a confused smile. “What?” He chuckled lightly. "Can we do this after every fight?” he questioned. V slapped him hard on the arm and starting laughing too. 

The next day: Jin's eyes slowly fluttered open and he took notice of the bright sunshine that lit up the room. He rubbed his eyes, released a monster yawn and then realized Taehyung wasn't on the bed next to him. “Hmm?” He thought to himself, rolling over to check the time on the little alarm clock that sat on the nightstand. 8:07. He knew that was the time everyone woke up to have breakfast and figured Taehyung was with the other guys. 

As soon as he attempted to sit up he was immediately hit with bruise-like pain that shot up the lower part of his body. “Ah!!” he gasped out shocked by the feeling. He slowly managed to get up from the bed and was reminded of the events that transpired just hours ago. He felt as if his lower body got hit by a truck. He wobbled to the bathroom, flipped on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. He was so dead. 

Two very obvious purple hickies stained his neck and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to tell the other guys. The only thought that bounced around in his mind was how much he wanted to strangle Taehyung. He thought quickly and limped over to the closet and pulled a black hoodie off a hanger and slipped into it. He threw on some camo pajama pants, black nikes and grabbed his phone before heading out to go meet his bandmates. Luckily for Jin, all the other members rooms were on the same floor and during their three day stay, and Jungkook and Jimin's room was decided to be the meeting place every morning. 

He managed to wobble all the way down the hall to room 692 and turned the doorknob without knocking allowing himself in. Hobi's head peeked around the corner and he greeted Jin with a genuine smile. “Good morning Hyung, did you sleep well?” Jimin and Jungkook who sat at a table on the opposite side of the room, took one look at eachother and bursted out laughing. Hobi flipped his head around to look at the two “kids” sending a displeased look at both of them. 

He slowly made his way towards the kitchen area passing Namjoon and Yoongi who were sitting on a bed engrossed in a video game. “Morning” both of them greeted and returned right back to their game. He shot Jimin and Jungkook death glares which instantly made them shut up and go back to eating their cereal. When he looked into the kitchen area, he saw Taehyung standing at the counter pouring himself some coffee, beats earphones on, dressed in a thin emerald green robe and black sweatpants. 

Jin smiled softly and made his way towards the blue haired boy. He wrapped his arms around his waist slowly and rested his chin on his shoulder causing Taehyung to jump a little. He quickly put his coffee down and pulled the earphones off of his head. “Good morning” Jin whispered into V's ear sending a shiver down the crease of his back. “Good morning” Taehyung replied cheerfully, a warm smile spreading across his face. 

Suddenly, Namjoon, suga and J-hope all entered the kitchen and joined Jimin and Jungkook at the table. Joon cleared his throat causing Jin and V who were off in their own world to turn around and give him their attention. “I didn't want to say anything, but I'm just going to get right to it ok” he spoke calmly, but looked like he was about to drop something very heavy on both of them. Jin and Taehyung felt their hearts start to pound away in their chests and an instant flutter of anxiety attacked their stomachs. 

“I know what happened between you two yesterday” he exhaled pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. Suga and Hobi sat silently looking down at the table nodding their heads in agreement. In a desperate attempt to defend himself and V, Jin found the courage to speak first. “Can you let us explain oursel-” “you don't need to explain yourselves!” Joon interrupted, raising his voice. 

Jin felt like his stomach dropped to the floor as he glanced over at V who was still standing right next to him, shoulder against his. The younger man looked as if he was about to cry. The only way anyone would've found out is if Jimin and Jungkook told them. Jin's ears redend and skin burned at the very thought of his own group members, his brothers backstabbing him like this. “why did you two even say anything!?” Jin growled looking directly into Jungkook's confused eyes. 

“What are you talking about, what did we do!” the maknae shouted back defensively. “Guys stop!” J-hope interrupted. “No one told us anything” Yoongi stepped in trying to diffuse the situation that had the potential to get out of hand. “No one had to tell us anything. It's obvious what happened! Just look at the bruises on Taehyung's neck!” Yoongi exclaimed pointing at V. V couldn't help the tears that slowly fell from his eyes as he looked at his hyungs. Jin's heart hurt seeing him like this, and didn't know what to do. 

They were busted for sure. What would this mean for them? Would the management find out and force one of them to leave? Jin was about to speak when Namjoon sighed. “Let's just cut to the chase ok? I know that you guys were mad at eachother yesterday but that doesn't mean that it's ok to hit each other!” Jin raised an eyebrow. “Wait what” he questioned. “We know that's what happened yesterday, you two obviously got into a fight” Hoseok cut in.

Wait, they all thought that the bruises were caused by a fight!? That's what this was all about!? Jin immediately felt a wave of relief wash over him realising that they hadn't been found out, and heard a breath escape V's lips. “Violence doesn't solve anything guys, you know this.” Yoongi uttered worryingly. “It was my fault, I, uh, hit him first” V blurted out trying to go along with the story.

“I was really mad but don't worry, it won't happen again ok?” He reassured the older members by wrapping an arm around Jin's broad shoulders. “Good! Joon exclaimed clapping his hands together. “Now that that's settled, dance practice starts at 10, let's all do our best today yeah?” he beamed giving everyone a kind smile. Yoongi, Joon and Hobi got up and left for their own rooms, while v and Jin stayed in the maknae room. 

As soon as the door shut they released their breaths they weren't aware that they were even holding. The younger men laughed wholeheartedly at their hyungs who almost gave themselves away. "You totally caved hyung" Jungkook teased playfully. “Yeah yeah keep laughing children, it's sooo funny” Jin grumbled limping towards the door. V followed on his tail like a lost puppy. “Hyung, why are you walking like that?” He asked concerned. Jin grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open. 

“I think you know why” he smirked sending V's heart into a frenzied panic. When they made sure no one was looking, they locked their fingers together as they walked towards their room at the end of the hall. When they reached their door, V pressed his lips against Jin's ear and spoke with words that dripped off his lips like honey “We still have an hour before we have to go to practice”. Jin felt an instant heat in his pants as Taehyung's words seemed to go straight to his groin. 

He hated how whipped he was for this man but he couldn't let V break down his suave exterior. “I think we can find some way to pass the time” Jin chuckled flirtatiously. V's smirk was something that immediately seemed to intoxicate Jin's mind. He unlocked the door and slowly stepped inside trying his hardest not to feel the pain in the lower half of his body.Taehyung slapped Jin's ass earning a loud hiss from him as he kicked the door shut. 

“Don't hit me there! I feel like I got hit by a truck thanks to you!” Jin complained aggressively slapping Taehyung's shoulder. V suddenly felt horrible. He was the reason Jin was in so much pain right now. He watched the older man walk down the hallway as if he had a bad rash on his rear. Although Taehyung thought it was kinda funny, he still couldn't help but feel bad. All he had last night was pleasure, and in return, it felt like Jin was being punished. 

Without warning, Taehyung swiftly crept up behind Jin and scooped him up bridal style. “What are you doing!?” Jin chuckled playfully wrapping his arms around V's neck. Taehyung planted a tender kiss on Jin's forehead while nudging the bedroom door open with his foot. Once inside he gently plopped Jin down on the bed and flopped down on his stomach next to him. He let out a content sigh but was suddenly being pushed over onto his back. “What?” Taehyung laughed as Jin slowly straddled him. 

Jin snuck his hands under V's shirt and snaked them up V's soft stomach towards his chest. “you're cute” he gushed. The younger man let out a content hum and looked into Jin's eyes with his own that were closing out of pleasure. He grinded his hips slowly and pushed himself down on top of Taehyung's now growing bulge earning a sharp gasp. “someone's waking up down here” Jin smirked devilishly reaching down and rubbing his hand over V's crotch.

The younger man moaned gently rising his hips slightly to meet Jin's burning touch. His hand slid up and down over the thick fabric of Taehyung's black sweatpants offering the boy little to no friction. Jin grabbed the sides of his sweats and slowly slid them down first revealing Taehyung's faint V line. He bent over and sunk his teeth into a soft spot right below his pant line on his hip bone. He sucked the area sensually as Taehyung reached down and ran his slender fingers through the older man's hair. 

He trailed wet kisses along Taehyung's pant line and without warning, pulled his sweats down allowing V's painfully hard member to spring out. Feeling the relief of no longer containing his erection within his pants, he sighed loud squeezing his eyes shut. Jin stared at the young man under him and soaked in all his beauty. To him, he was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. His perfect features, his skin a light shade of honey, his body, soft and yet defined welcomed Jin with open arms. 

In the heat of the moment, Jin felt as if he was invincible, like he could accomplish anything. But as he stared down at V's rather large “package” he was suddenly hit with the realisation that he had never done this before. He swallowed hard, and placed his lips on the tip of V's head, already glistening with slick fluid. He paused for a moment, clearly hesitating before V sat up on his elbows and looked down at him. He reached down and lifted Jin's face with his hand, staring into his eyes lovingly.

“you don't have to do it” he chuckled amused at the determination written on Jin's face. The older man pouted. He wasn't about to let someone younger than him get him so flustered. After regaining his confidence, his eyes darted back to V's impressively large manhood and he let out a shuttery breath. Closing his eyes, he planted his lips on the tip and felt the vibration of Taehyung's moan rattle throughout his body. 

His ran his tongue over the sensitive slit hearing V gasp deliciously. He glided the tip into his mouth relishing in the salty flavor of his Taehyung, holding it hostage with his plump lips. Sliding his tongue from the base to the top and back again caused V to grip the bed sheets tightly. He knew he couldn't come now, it would be too embarrassing and knowing Jin, he would never live it down. In an instant and without warning, Jin engulfed the full length in his mouth in one fluid motion. Bobbing his head up and down like he was a professional. The room was soon filled with a chorus of moans and slurping sounds. 

Taehyung twisted his fingers into Jin's hair and shoved the older man down on his excruciatingly swollen member. He gagged hard with eyes watering but continued, feeling that Taehyung was reaching his limit. Finally after a few minutes of non stop oral stimulation, V found himself unable to contain himself anymore as he reached the second best climax of his life. With his head flung back, mouth wide open, and forgetting how to breathe, Taehyung shot hot white liquid into his lover's mouth. 

Jin gagged immediately, sliding his lips off of the messy cock that was residing in his mouth and wiped his chin with the sleeve of his hoodie. His vision was blurry from the excessive amount of tears pooling in his eyes, a clear by product of having his gag reflex stimulated nonstop. As Taehyung lay on his back, eyes gently shut and panting heavily, Jin slid out of his hoodie and used it to wipe him down. Taehyung hissed as the soft fabric met his painfully sensitive part. Jin smirked amused. “You didn't even last ten minutes” he cackled, wiping up all the slobber and cum that remained on V's length. 

“Shut up,” he teased back grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Jin. He flung the pillow off of himself and tugged Taehyung's sweatpants back up to his waist. He crawled on top of him until his face was hovering over Taehyung's. V was quick to wrap his arms around Jin's broad shoulders and pulled him down even closer. “I love you” Taehyung whispered, smiling fondly at the man above him. “Me too” Jin replied pushing his big lips against V's and engaging in a sloppy kiss. 

Suddenly the sound of the door opening filled their ears and they both immediately turned to the doorway only to see Jungkook staring at them wide eyed. He quickly averted his gaze to the floor, his cheeks reddening, and started to think he was cursed for having to be subjected to this twice already. “I-uh- They said practice is at-um-practice is- shit just come to dance practice right now ok?!” He sputtered out before slamming the door shut behind him. Jin and V looked at each other mortified that this had happened not once, but two times! “You'd think he would've learned to knock” Jin exclaimed causing both of them to burst into a laughing fit. V giggled into Jin's lips and he found himself unable to snap out of this euphoric fog caused by the man hungrily kissing him back.

Practice:  
Jungkook, Hobi, Suga, Jimin and Joon all stood around at the hotel gym (which they rented out for the duration of their three day stay) in front of a dance studio style mirror. Jimin was stretching on the hardwood floor and glanced up at Jungkook who was raising his eyebrows at him. While the maknaes giggled and obnoxiously flirted with each other, their hyungs were becoming increasingly annoyed with every passing minute at Jin and V who were already 15 minutes late. “Maybe they got into another argument” Yoongi grumbled shaking his head.

“Don't jump to conclusions Hyung, maybe they're just tired from getting into a uh,” Jimin started out but had to hold back the urge to laugh remembering what he walked in on last night. “A fight!” Jungkook retorted immediately covering for him. Hoseok scoffed. “Yea well that doesn't give them the right to-” suddenly the door squeaked open and in came Jin wearing a oversized white T-shirt, gray sweats and a black cap. 

“Sorry, Taehyung and I had something to, take care of” he apologized holding the door open for V who came stumbling in after him. “Finally” Yoongi scoffed getting up from the floor. “You could've at least texted us” Joon exclaimed giving both of them a worried look. “Yea we thought you guys were fighting again!” Hoseok cried out. Jin and V bowed slightly apologizing to their group mates.

“We weren't fighting so please don't worry ok"? Jin reassured everybody. Hoseok noticed large bandaids on the side of the oldest members neck, and one right on his collar bone. Yoongi seemed to notice immediately as well and raised an eyebrow. “what happened there?” He questioned, walking up to Him and poking the bandaid. Jin gulped , and his eyes quickly darted to Taehyung practically begging him to bail him out of this situation. 

V walked up to Jin and Yoongi and cut in “It was my fault. Yesterday, when we got back from the meeting things escalated, uh, like really fast.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. His ears burned a bright shade of red at the same time Jin's did. Memories from last night seemed to flood into both of their minds simultaneously washing them in a wave of embarrassment because Jimin and Jungkook knew the real reasons behind the “bruises”. “I'm the one who shoved Tae, and when he shoved me back his uh, um hands, hit me right here” he stuttered out motioning to his neck. 

Everyone nodded their heads and to the two lovers, the other members buying their story was a miracle. “Well, let's just start practice then yeah? Hoseok smiled playfully punching Yoongi on the arm. “Yeah” V smiled relieved and rubbed Jin's back tenderly. Jin looked at him and smiled warmly. Their hearts were beating so fast they were almost positive that they could hear each other's pound away in their chests. 

Taehyung wanted to kiss Jin more than anything, and so did the older man. Without even having to say anything to each other, their eyes doing all the talking, Jin reached up and nudged the soft part under Taehyung's chin. “Later” he whispered winking. Taehyung felt his legs grow jelly like and he swore he was floating. The minute they all lined up in their positions ready to practice the choreography for boy with luv, Jin's pained gasp filled the air. Yoongi paused the music and everyone stared back at the oldest member. 

His hands were on his knees and he looked like he was in severe pain. Taehyung wanted to throw himself out of the room feeling horrible that he was the one who did this to Him. “Are you ok!?” Joon shot out running over to Jin. “Ah, please, I'm fine, just hurting a little bit” he replied reassuringly wiping his eye with the back of his hand. Yoongi and Hoseok exchanged worried glances. 

“He fell yesterday” Taehyung added making the story more believable. “If you can't practice today, you should just go back to the room and rest Hyung” Jungkook chimed in looking at his elder with care. “I'm fine, honestly, let's just get practice over with” Jin replied dying to go back to his room.


	4. Let's celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Taehyung come back to the hotel after a busy day filled with great news. The two lust filled men give in to their urges and a passion filled night ensues. What starts with a few sensual touches ends with an endearing promise, but will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Chapter 5 gets a little dramatic (only for a little bit don't worry)!!! Give me some feedback/comments so I can try to make this story better for you guys:) next update will be between May 25th and may 27th!

Later that night  
Taehyung and Jin unlocked the door to their hotel room and threw their bags on the floor. Dinner with the management team went perfectly and they celebrated the news that they were going to be performing on snl in a few weeks. The whole evening was spent congratulating one another and drinking a little too much champagne. “Can you believe it, Saturday Night Live!” Taehyung exclaimed excitedly throwing himself into Jin's warm embrace. 

Arms wrapped tightly around one another, Jin laughed softly in Taehyung's ear. “Of course I believe it, why would they not want me on live t.v?” Jin teased caressing his own face. V laughed wholeheartedly and pressed his forehead against Jin's. He closed his eyes and basked in the overwhelming sense of security that came from being with this man. They had somehow managed to create their own little world in which of the two of them resided, never feeling so emotionally and physically satisfied. Jin released his grip on V and walked off to the fridge to grab a bottle of unopened wine.

V stuck his tongue out in disgust as he hated anything alcoholic. Jin chuckled grabbing two wine glasses from the counter. “just pretend you like it” he coaxed motioning for Taehyung to come closer. He rolled his eyes but without any hesitation made his way over to the handsome man pouring two glasses of wine. V picked up the thick rimmed glass and rose it to his nose.

It smelled like grapes that had been soaking in alcohol for a century and he honestly wondered what people loved about it. Jin raised his glass to Taehyung's and clinked them together before taking two whole swigs of the beverage. V could only handle one sip, grimacing at the horrid flavor. “Woah Tae calm down don't drink it all at once” Jin joked patting V's cheek softly as he passed him to head into the living room. Taehyung only scoffed in reply. 

Suddenly, smooth jazz music filled the air and V looked at Jin who had selected the playlist from the stereo system next to the t.v. He plopped down on the couch and threw his head back on the cushions, sitting comfortably. Taehyung immediately took notice of the way his collar bones popped out of his silky, turquoise shirt. How his adams apple bobbed slightly when he cleared his throat, and how he looked so damn good. 

He made his way into the living room and nearly died when he turned his head and looked straight into Taehyung's soul with his slightly tipsy eyes. “Come here” he demanded softly. V felt every nerve in his body twitch simultaneously, a hungry desire building in the pit of his stomach. He walked over to him and stood above him for a moment, eyes glazed with a new wave of lust. 

He slowly climbed on top, and straddled him, wrapping his arms under Jin's and around the older mans thin waist. His face rested in the small of Jin's neck and he let out a hard sigh sending trails of goosebumps throughout Jin's body. Jins arms creeped up Taehyung's thighs at a slow and agonizing pace, and his fingertips stopped right before they reached Taehyung's ass. 

“You're beautiful” Jin confessed planting his lips on Taehyung's neck right below his ear. A shiver ran through V's body and he felt the pressure start to build in his groin. Jin's hand snaked back over to V's front, and he rubbed the obvious, growing erection on the blue haired man. “Ah” Taehyung moaned softly, twitching at the unexpected action. In one fluid motion, Jin grabbed the bottom of Taehyung's shirt and pulled it off. He slid his hand up V's body stopping as he got to his chest.

He loved the way his body reacted to even his lightest touch. His breathing was heavier, and he felt the rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. Jin wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist and leaned into him planting a kiss right above one of Taehyung's nipples. V shivered slightly at this foreign feeling he never knew he needed to experience. Jin softly kissed the bud before his tongue glided over it. V gasped quietly carding his hand through Jin's silver hair.

Pleased at the reaction such a simple action caused, he found himself wanting to see Taehyung come undone. Jin moaned sensually over V's bud before he gently grazed his teeth over it earning a soft groan from the younger man. Jin planted heated kisses on Taehyung's neck, feeling the rapid pulse of blood through his veins. The younger man had managed to take the lead when they made love for the first time, but now, Jin wanted to show that he was the one who was meant to be in control. 

Hit with a sudden urge to completely dominate him, Jin's tongue slid from the base of V's neck, to right below his ear. The unholy sound that emanated from him made Jin's member twitch excitedly and he couldn't hold back anymore. “Let's go to the bed yeah?” He coaxed biting the lobe of Taehyung's ear. The younger man shivered obviously noticing the change in his hyung's tone. His voice was laced with desire unlike anything V had ever heard before. He nodded his head nervously as Jin slipped his hands under his ass making him hum contently.

Before he had a chance to think, his legs were wrapped around Jins waist and he was being carried into the bedroom. Jin threw him down on the bed roughly, getting more turned on by the second at all the soft sensual noises that were coming from his mouth. He stared down at V laying down on his back, in an almost animalistic way and Taehyung found himself painfully aroused with this side of Jin he never would've thought existed. Jin towered above him and began unbuttoning his shirt staring at V's needy body. 

He slipped out of his pants and let them fall to the floor in a heap but not before grabbing a package of strawberry scented "love gel" from his pocket and tossing it onto the bed next to him. Jin had a vague idea of the events that would transpire this evening and decided that we wanted to be prepared for it. V's heart fluttered when he saw the large bulge in Jin's boxers and licked his lips seductively. 

Jin wasted no time unbuckling V's belt and roughly tugging his pants off. "You're in a hurry?" Taehyung questioned, a teasing tone in his voice. Jin scoffed as his hand glided over the hard erection growing in V's silky boxers, and he breathed out heavily letting the reality that this body was his and his only sink in. Taehyung gasped daintily, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't handle it if you do that" he whined flipping over onto his stomach panting into the sheets. 

All at once, Jin felt the surge of lust rush to his member and winced at how confined it felt within his boxers. He placed both hands on Taehyung's soft and inviting rear, groping tenderly. Taehyung moaned breathlessly bringing Jin to the verge of not being able to contain himself. In an instant, he pulled his boxers off and left the younger man completely naked under him. 

Jin's breath shuttered and he lowered his head slowly to bite down over a dimple right at bottom of V's back. He yelped momentarily at the unexpected sting of teeth on his skin, but it just gave Jin even more of a rush. He reached over and ripped the package of lube open with his slender fingers, globbing a good amount on them. "Hyung I-" Taehyung started out as he tried to get up. Jin pushed down on his back with his free hand causing V to stay put. "Where do you think you're going?" Jin demanded, his tone sounding nothing like V had ever heard before. 

Jin watched as the body of the man beneath him was soon covered in goosebumps. A smirk pulled the corner of Jin's lips as he realised what he was capable of doing to him. Jin rested his hand on the left side of Taehyung's ass and took a deep breath knowing he had to be careful not to hurt him. His hand slowly slid downwards towards his entrance and he felt V's muscles contracting and flexing underneath his touch as he twitched at the contact. Taehyung's deep moan filled Jin's ears and his erection became painful begging to escape the confinement of his boxers.

He reached Taehyung's soft opening, rubbed some of the lube over it and in a sudden motion plunged his finger into him. "Ah!" He whimpered grasping onto the sheets, eyes squeezed shut. Jin pumped his finger in and out of V staring at him hungrily when he twitched out of sheer pleasure. He inserted a second finger and began stretching his entrance even further. He let out a low whine and Jin could actually feel him tightening around his fingers. He slid his other hand up V's side and rubbed him tenderly. 

" do you want this?" With Jin's hand sliding up and down his side, and his fingers scissoring inside him, Taehyung could not think of a single thing he wanted more. "Y-yes" he stuttered out not able to think clearly. That was all the confirmation that Jin needed to hear. Taehyung let out a soft noise when Jin removed his fingers from inside of him. Jin grabbed both of V's hips and aggressively lifted his ass up causing him to gasp at the sudden action. 

Taehyung was on his knees, back arched at a downward angle, and his elbows were popping him up slightly. Jin couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He glided both of his hands up Taehyung's torso feeling every muscle respond to his touch and heard V's nervous sigh. "You're gorgeous Tae" he gushed kissing a spot in the divide on V's back. The younger man scoffed unable to find his words. He positioned himself at V's entrance and took a deep shaky breath before coaxing his length into him. 

Taehyung's body seized up as he gasped sharply. Jin grunted hard as he pushed the last remaining inches of his member into V. "Ahhh" V moaned out letting his face fall against the mattress. Jin sighed hard relishing in the feeling of being inside his warm body. Jin allowed Taehyung to pant softly for a few moments before he started to pump into him. He grabbed Taehyung's hips and started off at a slow steady pace, his ears drinking up all the soft pants and moans that came from the man under him. V could no longer think straight and became a mewling mess, his mind hazey with a cloud of unbelievable pleasure.

Jin's pace began to pick up and he was sure his aggressive grasp on Taehyung's hips were going to leave bruises. Taehyung's moans became louder and louder, panty breaths leaving his lungs erratically as his eyes rolled back, and his mouth hung open. The amount of pleasure coursing through his veins was immeasurable, and he felt as if he was on the verge of passing out due to not being able to handle this level of euphoria. 

Jin wasn't aware that V would feel this amazing. It was as if Taehyung's body was tailor made for his and would only unveil these reactions for him. Jin could feel the impending climax in the pit of his stomach. He began ramming into V at an almost inhuman speed rendering the younger man completely motionless. Taehyung's body lost the last bit of endurance he had left and Jin felt it immediately. He pulled out of V for a split second and pushed him over onto his back, V's body obeying his every command. 

V lay there panting, motionless like he was deprived of air and his own member was dripping with precum. His blue hair was sticking to his sweat coated forehead, and his eyes were gently shut. His stomach rose and fell rapidly with each breath that filled or left his lungs. Jin positioned himself between his legs and slipped back into him. In an instant, as if he pumped life back into him, Jin felt Taehyung tighten around his length and he squeezed his eyes shut feeling he was on the verge of an orgasm. 

He reached down and grabbed Taehyung's swelling length and began pumping it slowly, a new wave of pleasure shaking his member as he watched V come undone. V arched his back forgetting how to breathe, and let out a noise Jin would never be able to erase from his memory. "I- AH-PLEA-EASE" Taehyung sputtered out, vision darkening, and mind swirling in a euphoric fog. Jin toppled forward feeling the first pre-orgasm wave hit his body. Using his elbows to support himself over Taehyung's body, V quickly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, fingernails digging into Jin's soft skin. Jin winced slightly and lowered his lips to Taehyung's who greeted them needily. Both men ate up the moans that emanated from each other as they engaged in a wild sloppy kiss. 

V's vision was fading in and out, and he felt as if his length was on the brink of erupting. Taehyung reached his limit, throwing his head back and shooting white ropes onto Jin's hand and stomach. Jin followed his lead, pulling out of V's inviting body and spilled out onto his stomach. Aftershocks of their orgasms ripped through their bodies leaving each other shaking in one another's embrace. No words found their way into their brains, as the post sex high kicked in encasing both of them in an atmosphere of pure bliss. 

After a few minutes of them trying to regain their composure, it was V who spoke first. "Shower" he whispered trying to find his voice again. He rubbed Jin's back gently as the older man was still collapsed on top of him. "Yeah" he replied softly. Jin wobblily lifted himself off of V and headed to the bathroom and instead of starting the shower, he opted for the large white porcelain bathtub. After getting the water hot and creating enough soap bubbles, he dropped a few droplets of lavender oil in, breathing in the pleasant smell. 

He stepped into the tub and soaked in the sensation of steaming water on his tired body. He sunk in and submerged himself up to his neck. Taehyung stumbled into the doorway, eyes hazy and a faint smile on his face. "Come here" Jin coaxed invitingly. Taehyung wasted no time stepping into the bathtub and sat in between Jin's legs, knees pulled up to his chest and facing Jin. Jin reached up and caressed V's face, running his thumb along his lower lip. V leaned into his soft touch, love clouded eyes opening halfway and meeting Jin's tender stare. 

Jin leaned forward until his forehead nearly touched V's. Taehyung's breath hitched and he met Jin halfway, resting his forehead on his . “Hyung” he sputtered out. “Yea” Jin whispered inching his lips closer to V's. “Promise me something” he pleaded, wet hands reaching up to cup Jin's face. “Anything” Jin replied honestly. “Promise me that we'll always find a way to stay like this”. Jin closed his eyes and kissed Taehyung soft and slow, his tongue lazily slipping into the younger man's mouth. Jin wrapped his arms around v's neck, leaving streaks of soap along his body and his wet lips separated from Taehyung's creating a faint sensual sound. He buried his face into the small of V's neck and softly whispered his reply onto his wet skin. "I promise"

-To be continued


	5. It's Just a Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saturday Night Live performance goes without a hitch but it's after the show that causes tensions to rise. Taehyung's jealousy skyrockets, and Seokjin finds himself unable to hold back from an emotional outburst. A misunderstanding leaves the two feeling like this might be the end of their brief whirlwind of a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Taehyung is beyond dramatic in this chapter, like fr...the boy is SOOO JEALOUS. Will they make up in chapter 6?? ;) I'll post chapter 6 on the 28th of this month!!! Oh and also, I have a Jimin and Jungkook bonus chapter coming up!!( it'll be chapter 7 for all you Jikook shippers out there) Don't forget to leave some comments so y'all can tell me what I need to work on to make the story better:D

*A few weeks later, on the day they perform on Saturday night live, minutes before their t.v premiere performance of Boy with luv*  
"Ok guys, I know we're going to be great!" Rm exclaimed excitedly at his group mates in a huddle on the miniscule stage. "Let's go show the world that we deserve to be here yeah"? He questioned motivationally flashing a nervous yet genuine smile. "YEAH!" Everyone cried out in unison patting each others shoulders and trying their best to shake off their obvious nerves. "2 minutes to showtime, you guys ready?!" One of the snl staff called.

"Yea we're ready thank you" Rm replied taking a deep breath. V walked over to Jin who was popping his neck, stretching his arms out and stood in front of him, anxiety clearly plastered on his face. "What are you nervous about?" He asked caringly, poking the soft part under V's chin. Taehyung's face instantly lit up as a chuckle escaped his throat. Jin placed both of his hands on V's broad shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"We're all going to do great Tae, don't be nervous" he reassured him, smiling fondly. V's heart began beating rapidly, and he felt his cheeks heating up. Jin wrapped his arms around Taehyung and pulled him into a tender hug unexpectedly, flustering the blue haired man. "Ah, hyung, I won't be able to concentrate" V whined playfully, hugging him back. "30 SECONDS!" the staff member shouted. "You'll do great" Jin whispered giving him two thumbs up as he walked to his spot on the stage.

Everyone was ready except for the two maknaes. Jimin was fixing the tiny pieces of Jungkook's hair that were out of place as fast as he could, scrunching his nose and unintentionally sticking the tip of his tongue out with a look of utter concentration on his face. "You're adorable" Jungkook smirked at Jimin poking the tip of his nose with his pointer finger. Jungkook's unexpected compliment left the slightly older man blushing seconds before he was to perform on national television. 

"Ok guys this is it! Let's do our best!" Namjoon chimed nodding at all the members in their positions. The stage went dark momentarily and V let out a shaky breath hearing the 3 second countdown commence from behind the stage. "We got this" he thought to himself sneaking one more look at Jin. To his surprise, Jin was already looking at him. V felt all his anxiety melt away as the love of his life smirked lovingly and poured his heart out through his eyes. They heard Emma Stone's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, B T S" and knew it was time to put on a show. 

*Right after the end credits of snl rolled and all the cast came out on the stage*  
The boys were ushered into a hallway crammed with crew members, and the snl actors who were all congratulating them on a job well done. Suga and J-hope were stopped momentarily by a crew member who claimed they were her nieces favorites and held out a peice of paper and a pen, pleading for autographs. Namjoon was busy trying to translate every complement and nice comment the actors and crew were telling him so that his fellow members didn't feel left out. Jungkook, Jimin, V were all in a small huddle anxiously waiting for every new translation Joon would tell them. 

V looked to his side and then to his other and realised that Jin wasn't with them. "Where's Jin-hyung?" He questioned almost worryingly. Jungkook turned his head around and there at the end of the hallway was Jin, talking to a group of about 5 girls. One of the girls had her hand on Jin's shoulder. The maknae gulped hard and braced himself for V's reaction. "Uh, he's umm...right over there" he stuttered pointing in Jin's direction. V's turned around and witnessed the sight down the hall. Jin leaned forward towards them slightly, and one of them reached up to touch his chest. 

V's eyes dilated and he felt the anger slowly building up in his chest. His veins were scorching inside his body, his blood simmering. V was seeing red. His mind was swirling with dozens of thoughts and one of them being how he wanted to strangle Jin and those girls. He calmly walked down the hallway towards Jin at an eerily slow pace, holding onto the last bit of self restraint he could find. Jin turned his head and did a double take when he saw V. "Taehyung!" He shouted cheerfully flashing smile as he took a few steps away from the girls and towards him. 

Taehyung said nothing and continued to walk towards the group. The girls faces clearly showed that they were a bit freaked out by his demeanour. "Taehyung?" Jin questioned stepping towards him. His anger turned to sadness in the blink of an eye. He knew Jin had always been attracted to girls and that still probably stood even though his hyung had expressed his love and infatuation for him for weeks on end now. Could he still want to be with women? He thought hard as he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Taehyung?" Jin called out worriedly approaching V to close the space between them. Of course he'd still want to be with women. Why wouldn't he? I can't give him what a woman can he thought hopelessly to himself. V took a look at the group of women with confused looks on their faces and he knew he couldn't compete with them. From His own understanding, people who were together didn't allow such flirtatious actions to happen. But there"his" Jin was, talking to a group of beautiful women. 

He felt as if his chest was hollow, except for the pained contractions of his heart. He had never been in love before, but falling for Jin seemed to be the biggest mistake of his existence. What did he expect? Was he just some pleasurable way for Jin to pass the time? A prominent thought continued to shoot through his mind, "was he using me this whole time?" His heart drenched in sadness, he took a few steps towards the women til he stood right in front of them. 

He gave Jin a dirty side glance and didn't even care that he looked so distraught. A single tear rolled down V's honey colored skin, and he tried to find his words. His lungs held onto them, desperately pleading with his heart to keep them in but to no avail. Before Jin could even say a single thing, the words fell from V's lips. "He's single" he spoke softly in his best english, dawning a very forced and fake smile. 

Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes and he turned around, making his way back to the crowd of people. "What's with him" one of the girls asked the others, severely confused "Hey what's wrong!? Jin cried out wrapping his arms around his love. "Don't touch me" V demanded trying to take a step back. "What happened?! Jin questioned worry plastered on his face. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME" he growled shoving Jin away from him. They were far enough down the hall to where the mass of people talking to the other members didn't see but Jungkook had been watching the whole exchange through concerned eyes.

"What the hell Taehyung!" He shouted at him as V turned around and jogged back towards his group mates. Jin quickly followed suit but V snuck past the wall of crew members and made his way towards Jungkook. Jin watched feeling helpless as V whispered something into Jk's ear. Jungkook's eyes looked up at met Jin's. He shook his head slowly as Jimin joined them, his smile quickly disappearing when he saw Taehyung's sadness. 

Jin felt awful but there was clearly some sort of misunderstanding on V's part. He knew he had to make this better. He passed through the crew members and made his way over to where Jk, Jimin and his lover were standing. Jimin saw him and shot him an angry stare, not saying a single word. "Can you let me-" he tried to say but was cut off when Namjoon shouted for all the members to come together for a picture with Emma Stone. "Taehyung what are you so upset about!?" Jin asked frantically getting the cold shoulder as the maknae line passed him without a single word. 

 

*after leaving the snl building and heading back to their hotel*  
Jin had begged Taehyung to let him ride in the same car on the way back but Taehyung ignored him and jumped in the escalade with Namjoon, Yoongi and Hobi. Jimin and Jungkook were frustrated knowing how awkward it would be to ride in the same car with Jin right now but thought it would be a good opportunity for him to explain himself. Jin watched sadly as the car with his distraught boyfriend in it drove away.

The three men loaded themselves into the matching escalade that was waiting for them, Jin taking the seat closest to the window. Jimin and Jungkook made themselves comfortable, with Jungkook laying down and resting his head on Jimin's lap. Desperate to know why V was so upset with him, Jin looked at the two maknaes and sighed. "What the hell is up with Taehyung!?" He asked concerned about the blue haired man. Jimin scoffed and looked at Jin with an "are you kidding me right now" stare. "You seriously don't know what you did wrong?" Jungkook replied turning his head to look at Jin. 

"I don't think I did anything wrong" he replied sounding unsure, like there was something he hadn't realised yet. Jin shrugged his shoulders and tried his hardest to think of what set Taehyung off. Just before their performance, they were getting along more than fine. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Jin's mind, and Jungkook and Jimin saw the look of realization on his face. "Those girls back there?!" He almost shouted raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Bullseye" Jimin retorted pointing right at him. 

Was this why V was so upset? Because he was talking to women!? "Because I was talking to some girls? Did he get jealous!?" He demanded staring right into Jimin's eyes with desperation. Jimin sighed and looked down at Jungkook who was in heaven with his hyung playing with his hair. "You know, Taehyung is really sensitive," he started out twisting his fingers gently in Jungkook's brown locks. "Yeah I know" Jin acknowledged the fact and looked down at his hands. "He comes to us with his feelings because he never wants you to see him as weak" Jungkook added turning his head to look at his hyung. 

Jin's eyes started watering and he felt a ball form in the back of his throat. "Why would he think he couldn't tell me how he's feeling? Does he think that I can't help him" he whispered out rubbing his own arm sheepishly. "It's not that hyung," Jimin replied. Jin looked at him waiting for him to continue. "He looks up to you, but he doesn't want you to ever think of him as a kid". Jin nodded his head slightly, acknowledging what the boys had to say. "But that's besides the point!" Jungkook interrupted. "Yea! Why were you flirting with girls in the first place!?"Jimin demanded furrowing his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Wait what? When was I-" Jin started out but was quickly interrupted by Jungkook. "Oh don't give me that, I saw you!" The maknae growled pointing at his hyung. Jin's eyes widened at Jk's boldness, and tried to make sense of everything in his mind. All he did was talk to a couple wardrobe designers who happened to be women! 

"So Taehyung is upset because the wardrobe designers for snl wanted to know what material I was wearing? That doesn't make sense!" Jungkook looked up at Jimin, and he looked down at him with wide eyes immediately after hearing Jin's explanation. They both turned their faces back to Jin whose face was in his hands. "If I knew it would upset him, I wouldn't have even said Hi to them" he whispered sadly. He always knew that Taehyung was sensitive but he didn't know he was this sensitive! "Hold on, you're telling me those girls just wanted to know what you were wearing?" Jimin asked with a look of genuine curiosity.

"Yes! She liked my shirt fabric and wanted to touch it. I was a kind of uncomfortable but she was so professional about it! I even got one of their email addresses' because she told me she could design matching jackets for me and Taehyung. I just wanted to get us something for being together a month! He's been talking about how he can't find exactly what he's been looking for, and he even made a sketch of jackets he wanted both of us to get." Jin pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shit Hyung, now I feel bad" Jungkook confessed sliding his head off Jimin's lap to sit up. "But you have to understand, it looked like you were letting a bunch of girls touch up on you!" He exclaimed. "Wait, you guys thought I was flirting with them or something!? That explains why he's so upset. Ugh I'm an idiot" he cursed at himself pulling out his phone to send Taehyung a message. "It's not your fault hyung, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions" Jimin apologized. "Yea me too, I feel real bad" Jk chimed in. "It's ok, I get why you acted the way you did. You were just being good friends" Jin explained giving the boys a weak smile. 

*message to Mylove<3: " Look, im so sorry you thought i was flirting with those girls! I would never do something like that! youre the only one i love and always will be. Can you just hear me out?? I promise it wasn't anything like that. i love you so so much"  
He sighed and leaned back on the leather seats waiting for a reply. "I'm sure Tae will be ok once you explain yourself" Jimin cooed softly giving Jin a warm smile. "I hope so. I can't stand him being mad at me" Jin sighed. 

*iphone notification sound effects* Jin's heart started hammering in his chest as he checked his phone. It was from V. He quickly drew a pattern on his lock screen and clicked the message notification.  
From Mylove<3: "Whatever. I saw what I saw. If you like women so much go fucking find one."  
Jin threw his head back in annoyance exhaling deeply through his nose. "What'd he say!" Jungkook pried earning a swift slap to the back of the head from Jimin. "What the hell man!?" He whined. "Don't ask him that dumbass! This is his private life!" Jimin scolded grabbing Jk's earlobe tightly causing him to yelp.

"No, no it's ok, he just said if you like women so much go fine one" Jin replied agitated. Jimin and Jungkook both looked at eachother with an oh shit look on their faces. "Well, we all know Taehyung can well, blow things out of proportions sometimes" Jimin spoke softly. Jin nodded his head in agreement, trying to decide what to say next. "Like in all honesty, I'd get jealous if I saw someone all up on Jimin-hyung, so I can only imagine how Tae feels" Jungkook gushed rubbing the back of his neck. Jimin looked at him with mischievous eyes and a cheeky smile crept onto his face. "You would?" He asked giddily reaching over to grab Jk's hand. Jin rolled his eyes, and tried his best to block out the two maknaes obnoxious flirting. 

 

To Mylove<3 : "Listen to me!! it was not what you think ok??? I wanted this to be a surprise so please trust me ok? theres nothing for you to be worried about love."  
Jin hit the send button and hoped for the best. He reached over to the cooler on the side of the seat and pulled out a slender bottle of champagne. He had made sure it was there before they left for snl because he wanted to celebrate the achievement with his Tae, but now he was just frustrated and wanted a drink. He took a big swig when he heard his phone ding. He immediately clicked on the notification bubble and got even more heated reading Taehyung's new text. 

From Mylove<3 "I SAW HER PUT HER HANDS ON YOU! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT!? Don't come back to MY room, go find somewhere else to fucking sleep. Oh Here's an idea, why dont you call that girl that had her hands all over you?? Im sure she'd love your company xoxo:)"  
That was it, he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of Taehyung's anger just because the younger man didn't want to hear him out. Blood boiling, He scrolled through his contacts, clicked on V's and hit the dial button. Jimin and jungkook both took notice and peeled themselves off each other to eavesdrop. 

Riiiiing, riiiiing , riii- "what do you want?" Taehyung growled on the other end. Jin was seeing red. "What do I want!? For you to listen to me!" Jimin's grip on Jungkook's hand intensified as he gulped hard fearing this would escalate quickly. "Aaaw is that right? You-" Taehyung started out, his voice already dripping with sarcasm but was swiftly interrupted. "LISTEN!" Jin shouted into the phone.

"You know how you've been wanting us to get matching cashmere wool and velvet jackets and you couldn't find any anywhere!? Well guess what!? SHE IS A WARDROBE DESIGNER!! I was going to surprise you with matching jackets for our one month anniversary BUT I GUESS YOU WANT ME TO GO FIND A GIRL RIGHT?" Jimin had his head in his hands and Jungkook was rubbing his back softly. Jk hated how much Jimin was affected by the other members anger. It made him so sad because they are all family, and brothers aren't supposed to fight. 

V was hit with the realisation of the situation and couldn't find any words to say. His heart sank into his stomach. That's what he was doing? Trying to get us matching jackets? He instantaneously felt like absolute shit, and tears began pooling in the corner of his eyes. "Don't have anything to say now Taehyung?" Jin jabbed smugly. 

"If you don't trust me that much then fine, I'll go somewhere else" "wait hyung plea-" V pleaded on the other line but it was no use, Jin had already hung up. Hobi, suga and Joon all looked at V concerned as he bit his lip and looked out the window, tears streaming down his face. Jin and Taehyung both simultaneously thought the same thing, "could they work this out?"  
-To be continued


	6. You're my absolute everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the members get back from Saturday night live and V's hyungs and even manager Sejin take notice of his depressed state. After confiding in Jungkook and Jimin, Jin feels a bit better, but can Jin find it in himself to forgive Taehyung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about as petty as you can get lol. I love the idea of overly jealous Taehyung for some reason so I decided to run with it lol. Hope you guys like this chapter!! Next chapter will be a JiminxJungkook bonus chapter for all my fellow Jikook shippers out there:) next update will be June 1st! Please let me know what I can do to make the story more enjoyable for y'all<3

*The Cadillac escalade driving Taehyung, Namjoon, Suga and J-hope arrived at the hotel first*  
"Tae what's wrong? You can tell us?" Hoseok reassured the younger man patting his shoulder. Taehyung sat in the car silent, staring at the floor. "What is going on!?" Namjoon cried out desperate to find out what was ailing V. He sniffled hard and wiped his eyes unbuckling his seat belt. "Don't worry about it" he replied in a cold tone, watching emotionless as one of their bodyguards opened the car door from the outside.

He hopped out and was quickly escorted towards the hotel entrance. his hyungs all exchanged worried glances and were ushered out of the car by their security team. Paparazzi and fans screamed, flashing cameras in their faces making it incredibly hard to get to the hotel door. Suddenly, the car with the remaining members pulled up to the valet circle, catching the attention of the mob of fans. Jin looked out the window at all the screaming men women using flashlights and phones to see in the darkness and sighed, not in any mood to deal with the fiasco. Jimin jumped onto Jin's seat and wrapped his arms around his hyung tightly.

"Everything will work itself out, I promise" he assured, rubbing Jin's back. The older man replied with a faint smile and a nod. "These people are insane!" Jungkook commented pressing his face against the window and waving causing the hoard to go crazy. "Let's get this over with" Jin spoke sounding defeated. The security guard flung their door open and they began the frantic dash for the hotel. Once they were inside, the bodyguards began their painstaking job of keeping crazed fans from entering the building.

Jin's eyes searched around the lobby and caught no sign of Taehyung or the other members. Suga, Hoseok and Namjoon had all headed up to their room to get some rest, all coming to the agreement that Taehyung needed to be left alone. His chest felt heavy and he wanted to break down at the thought of him and V really being over. He just proved to Jin that he didn't trust him at all and everyone knows trust is the foundation for a healthy relationship. As much as he wanted to stay mad, he was torn between thinking these negative thoughts, and the fact that Taehyung was honestly very sensitive.

"Could he be thinking that I wanted to leave him" he thought to himself. "Or even worse, What if he thinks I was using him?!" Jin's mind was in a frenzy and his stomach churned knowing he would have to confront V. Their manager Sejin waved the three boys down and made some small talk with them, congratulating them on a job well done. As they turned to head towards the elevator Sejin grabbed Jin's shoulder tenderly. "Seokjin, Something is wrong with Taehyung". 

Jin gulped audibly and tried to act like he didn't know anything. "R-really? Like what?" He asked playing dumb. "I'm not sure, but Joon said he was crying pretty bad on the way here, talk to him yeah? You're essentially everyone's older brother so make sure you get him to tell you what's wrong ok?" The older man smiled, his crows feet wrinkling behind his glasses. "Yeah, ok" Jin faintly uttered. He quickly trotted to catch up with Jungkook and Jimin who were heading into the elevator. 

He nimbly made it in before the door closed, pushing the button for the 20th floor. "You guys gonna be ok? Jimin asked concerned. He looked at the two maknaes and nodded his head. "Thank you for hearing me out" Jin smiled weakly. "Just, keep this between us ok? I can't let anyone find out about us bein-" "you know we would never tell anybody Jin-hyung. Cross our hearts" Jimin interrupted beaming with honesty. "And you have to keep our secret too" Jungkook chuckled, swiftly engulfing Jimin in a bear hug and burying his face in his neck. "JEON!!!" Jimin yelped exploding with laughter wrapping his arms around Jk's toned back. 

Jin scoffed softly, feeling a little better thanks to his "younger brothers" constant shenanigans. When they reached the 20th floor, the elevator bell chimed and Jin took a deep breath. Jungkook scooped Jimin up bridal style without warning and carried him into the hallway. Jimin threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly wrapping his arms around Jungkook's neck. "You two are really obnoxious you know that?" Jin muttered a smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. "Oh Hyung, I hope everything goes ok" Jimin began, looking at Jin with genuine concern. Jungkook put Jimin down and Jin let out a sigh bracing himself to see Taehyung. "I hope so too" he replied. The two flirtatious boys reached their door and slid their card key into the slot 

Stepping inside, they turned around and took another look at their distraught hyung. "Good luck" Jungkook beamed giving Jin two thumbs up. As soon the door was closed Jin was left alone with his thoughts again, walking down the hall towards his and Taehyung's room. His felt as if there was hands squeezing his stomach, twisting it ,causing his breathing to speed up. He didn't know who was really in the wrong. Yea he was certain that V was being incredibly dramatic, then again so was he by yelling at him. 

He was embarrassed that he lost his composure and in front of the two maknaes no less. Tonight was supposed to be a great milestone for the group, and now he felt as if his happiness was being put on hold. He stopped at the end of the hall, and there it was, the door to their room. He closed his eyes gently and let out a shaky sigh, reaching up to slide his key card through the slot. The door unlocked and Jin found himself hesitating to open it. Pushing it open slowly his eyes immediately searched the room but there was no sight of V.

He trudged his way in and closed the door softly behind him. He stepped into the spacious living room area and still didn't see Taehyung. He peered over the gray leather couches, and checked the kitchen. He slid his phone and wallet onto the marble countertop and pulled off his jacket. Maybe he left somewhere he thought to himself sadly. He took his shoes off and suddenly heard soft footsteps on the carpet approaching him. He picked up his nikes and turned around momentarily meeting V's reddened eyes. 

He was standing in the hallway leading towards the bedroom, sliding his hand through his hair. Jin's heart spasmed in his chest, his stomach fluttering nervously. He set his shoes down under a bar stool at the counter and made his way to the long L shaped couch. He plopped down on his back using his forearm to cover his tired eyes and sighed hard. "Hyung?" He heard V speak quietly. His mind couldn't figure out what to say. Part of him wanted to apologize for his outburst, and another part wanted to hear Taehyung apologize first. 

All he could think of was how quickly this whole thing got blown out of proportion. "It's late, go to sleep" Jin replied sounding colder than he meant to. His heart stung knowing he was giving the love of his life the cold shoulder. He heard V's breath hitch. "I can't go to bed if you're mad at me" he sniffled turning around and slowly sauntered back towards the bedroom. Jin felt like a stake was driven through his heart. Was all this even worth it just so he could be prideful? He had promised V that he would never let anyone hurt him and yet, what was he doing? He rolled off the couch and made his way to his distraught lover. 

"Tae?" He called out stepping into the room. The only light that was on was emanating from the crack in the bathroom door. He slid the door open and saw V with his back leaning against the granite countertop, sobbing, hand rubbing his eyes roughly. Jin immediately felt like an absolute asshole. "Tae, I'm so sorry" he pleaded rushing in and engulfing the man in a tight embrace. Taehyung flung his arms around Jin and pulled him in as close as he could. He cried onto Jin's shoulder and the older man reached up grasping the back of his head, fingers slipping into his soft blue hair. 

"I'm so sorry" he whispered planting a hard kiss onto Taehyung's cheek. His hands rubbed V's back up and down tenderly and he felt all his sadness washing away instantaneously. "I really thought you didn't want me anymore" he confessed raising his head, his eyes meeting Jin's watering ones. Jin cupped Taehyung's face and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears. "I'll never stop wanting you, ever" Jin gushed affectionately pressing his forehead against V's. They closed their eyes, breathing heavily, feeling as each slight puff of air hit each others lips. 

Taehyung's breathing stilled and he brought his hands up, and slid them over Jin's that were still resting on his soft face. "You promise" he whispered onto Jin's plump and hungry lips. The older man felt a rush throughout his body that set every one of his nerve endings on fire. This may have been their first fight as a couple but Jin truly thought for a moment that all this would end. He gasped sharply as the thought of not having Taehyung in every way invaded his mind and his eyes immediately started watering.

They had only been official for a month but Jin felt as if he'd been with him for years. He often found himself longing for something but he never could put his finger on what that "thing" was. Then it hit him after the first time they made love that he didn't know how much he needed Taehyung's whole heart and body. "Y-yeah, I promise" he muttered softly, tears falling from his eyes. V immediately took notice of his lover crying and was hit with a wave of concern. 

"Hyung? Don't cry" he pleaded using his sleeve to wipe away the tears from his love's face. Jin released his hold on V and raised his hands up to his face unable to hold back his emotional outburst. He sobbed into his hands heavily, shoulders heaving, and body shaking. "Hyung!?" V cried out pulling Jin back to him and letting him cry into his shoulder. "I-I don't ev-ever wan-t to l-lose you" he choked out gripping the back of Taehyung's head aggressively but affectionately. V couldn't stop his own tears falling from his face.

"You're never going to lose me Hyung, ever" he reassured, grabbing Jin's face and pressing their noses together. "I'm so sorry love, I'm so sorry" the blue haired man whispered onto his lover's lips. Taehyung felt a bittersweet feeling spreading in his heart. He was ecstatic that Jin loved him this much and it relieved his heart and mind seeing his love first hand. He received all the confirmation he needed that his hyung had no plans on leaving him, but he wished things didn't have to get to this point for himself to recognize those deep feelings. "Hey, Remember when we wore matching onesies at an airport a while back" V smiled tenderly. Jin's watery eyes remained closed but he scoffed, a genuine smile lighting up his face remembering the ordeal.

"And the paparazzi went crazy?" Jin chuckled out and V raised his sleeve once more to wipe the remaining tears away from his lovers face. "Well I-- no I'm not gonna tell you, you're gonna think it's stupid" he giggled, bashfully burying his face in Jins neck. "No I won't I swear" Jin laughed lightly wrapping his arms around V's waist. "You swear?" He demanded bringing his head up to look Jin in the eyes. "I swear" he promised, a glowing smile plastered on his face. "Well, I wanted to hold your hand but-" Jin looked at V fondly, his watery eyes lighting up, encouraging him to continue. 

"I didn't because I didn't want you to reject it" V confessed. Jin slumped his head forward onto V's chest and started laughing softly, increasing his grip on the younger man's waist. "I told you that you we're going to think it was stupid" Taehyung whined playfully. "No! It wasn't stupid!" Jin replied honestly taking V's chubby cheeks into his hands. "The whole time we were at that damn airport, I was thinking the same thing!" V's eyes widened at the confession, his heart pounding in his chest. 

They both busted out laughing realising they could've conveyed their feelings for eachother a long time ago. V's hand slid down Jin's chest slowly, causing the older man to gulp audibly. "So what you're telling me is that, we should always do what we want then?" He spoke quietly, words dripping with seduction. Jin leaned into his touch, his body responding faster than his mind. "Yeah" he whispered onto V's inviting lips refusing to let Taehyung get the upper hand. But a mischievous smile was plastered on Taehyung's face and Jin already knew what that look meant.

"Wait!" Jin exclaimed Still a little hurt and wanting to be a little petty. "I have to call one of those girls and go sleep with them remember!?" He teased pushing himself away from Taehyung and walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. V's eyes widened and he scoffed at his hyung's boldness. He trailed behind him reaching his hands out and grabbing onto Jin's thin waist from behind. Jin quickly shrugged him off turning around to face him , the back of his knees touching the edge of the bed.

"C'mon I already told you I was sorry for overreacting!" Taehyung chuckled at the dramatic look on Jin's face. "Oh, but I'm so untrustworthy and all I can think about is other people" Jin cried out putting the back of his hand to his forehead and aggressively turning his head to the side for a dramatic effect causing Taehyung to bust out laughing. "Ok cut it out, I get it, I'm an ass" V spoke pressing his body closer to Jin's. The older man pushed off against V's chest and allowed himself to fall onto the soft mattress, evading Taehyung's touch. He stared up at him, and V rolled his eyes. 

"And You tell me I'm dramatic!" V scoffed. "What, did you think me apologizing was just the ok to "do it"?" Jin smirked watching Taehyung's expression. As much as he wanted Taehyung to fuck his brains out right now, he knew this should be a learning experience for him. He crawled further on the bed and stretched out on his side, back facing Taehyung, sending him the nonverbal cue that he wasn't getting any tonight, or so he would've liked to think. V understood why Jin was acting like this and he was right.

He should've never doubted his hyung and he needed to learn his lesson. "Jin-hyung I-" he paused getting on the bed. He curled up against Jin's back, his face buried in his shoulder. For the first time since they'd been together, V felt he wasn't allowed to wrap his arms around him and despite the fact that they were ok, it felt like that it was going to end him. "I don't know why I got so jealous, I just-" he hesitated, stopping mid sentence. Jin, rolled over and laid on his other side so that he could face V. "You just what?" Jin inquired honestly. "I saw you with those girls and I realized how good you look with women. Like, how can I even compete with-" before he could finish his sentence, Jin swiftly pressed his lips against V's silencing him. 

His hand reached up, carding through V's blue hair, pulling him into the kiss even more. Their tongues hungrily slipped into eachothers mouths and V scooted his body closer to his hyung's. Jin broke the heated kiss, biting onto V's lower lip and pulling it aggressively. The younger man groaned squeezing his eyes shut at the unexpected sensation. "I'm only going to say this one time" Jin uttered out softly, his emotional eyes peering into V's, hand resting on his lover's sun kissed cheek. "You're the only one, I've ever wanted, and you always will be." 

He pressed his nose against V's tenderly. "You're my everything Kim Taehyung, my absolute everything". V felt his eyes watering at Jin's words. How did he get so lucky he thought to himself. If only he had the courage to hold his hand at the airport, they could've made this happen a lot sooner. "And you're my absolute everything hyung" he whispered back. Jin's nose scrunched and he wore a playful smile on his face. "Ahh, stop calling me hyung, it makes me feel so old" he whined slapping Taehyung's shoulder softly. 

The younger man giggled wholeheartedly. "Well, you are kinda old" he teased watching Jin's stare intensify. He pushed Taehyung's shoulder hard causing him to roll over onto his back. Jin quickly flung his leg over V's body and straddled him. Taehyung stared up at Jin affectionately, sliding his hands up Jin's toned thighs, a soft moan emanating from his throat. Suddenly and without warning Jin began grinding on Taehyung's groin area at an agonizingly slow pace. V winced at the pleasure building up inside his pants, his grip on Jin's thighs tightening. 

Jin's slender fingers crept over V's shirt and he began unbuttoning it slowly. "Old men can't do this can they?" He retorted, a cocky tone in his voice. He applied more pressure on V's crotch as he grinded down harder causing V to moan sensually. He could feel the blue haired man's rapidly growing bulge underneath of him, and his own member was quick to respond, pressing against the material of his pants. 

Once V's shirt was unbuttoned, Jin lowered himself to his stomach and ran his tongue up from V's bellybutton to his collarbone. Taehyung shivered involuntarily and his heart began racing, chest rising and falling a bit more rapidly. Jin sunk his teeth into V's prominent collarbone and relished the sound of his hiss of pleasure. "You're mine Taehyung"  
-to be continued


	7. "You still tired?" (JIMIN/JUNGKOOK SIDE STORY 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Jungkook and Jimin bonus chapter!!*  
> Despite things seemingly going downhill for Taehyung and Jin, Jimin and Jungkook waste no time celebrating their first performance on Saturday night live <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Jikook chapter! Hope you guys like it! I'm a multi-shipper so I throught my second favorite ship deserved a bit more attention. There's going to be 2 more Jikook chapters in this story:) next update will be on June 5th, thanks for the support<3

*(After the snl performance and Immediately after Jungkook and Jimin wished Jin good luck with Taehyung and entered their hotel room)*  
"Good luck" Jungkook beamed giving Jin a thumbs up. He closed the door softly feeling bad that there was nothing he could do for his hyungs. Even though Jin and Taehyung arguing was a very serious matter, the maknae's mind immediately focused on Jimin as the older man grabbed his waist softly. "Sheeesh, can you believe them!" Jungkook scoffed giving Jimin an amused stare, kicking his shoes off. Jimin shrugged chuckling softly, pressing against Jungkook chest to chest. He grabbed Jungkook's face and pulled him down into a quick yet passionate kiss. "You did good today Kook" Jimin complemented biting the maknae's lower lip gently. 

"You think so" Jungkook replied giddily planting another small kiss on Jimin's delicious lips. "Uh huh" Jimin chuckled heading to the kitchen to pour himself some wine. Jungkook followed him and stopped before entering, leaning against the door frame. He watched with affectionate eyes as Jimin had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the wine glasses from the cupboard. 

He involuntarily laughed watching his boyfriend struggle to reach the top shelf. Jimin shot Jungkook a playful smile, his cheeks reddening with slight embarrassment. "Whatever, I don't need a glass anyways" he declared reaching into the fridge and pulling out a silver bucket of ice with an unopened champagne bottle in it. He pulled it off the ice and grasped the cork firmly, twisting it off with a loud POP. Jungkook clapped slowly making it obvious that he was pretending to be amused. Jimin scoffed putting his dainty hand on his hip. "Oh as if you can do that jerk" he teased taking a swig from the chilled bottle. 

He sighed contently feeling the cold beverage making its way down his throat. "How is it?" Jungkook asked stepping towards his man with pink hair, a playful smirk on his face. "Good, but children aren't allowed to have champagne" he retorted. Striding past Jungkook, he turned around for a brief moment and eyed him up and down in a flirtatious manner. He watched with hungry eyes as Jimin stood in the spacious living room, setting the bottle of champagne down on the circular glass table. Jimin walked over to the large window and stared out of it, a content smile on his face. He heard the sound of fluid sloshing in a bottle and turned around to see Jungkook taking a few swigs of the champagne. 

"That's good" he burped out patting his chest. "You're a pig Jeon Jungkook" Jimin chuckled wrinkling his nose. "You like it though" he replied, his eyes meeting Jimins. Jungkook made his way across the room until he was a meer foot away from his lover. Jimin felt his stomach flutter and his mind raced with anticipation. Jungkook reached out and aggressively pulled Jimin to him causing the older man to gasp sharply as their bodies slammed together. "I guess I do" Jimin scoffed biting his lower lip. Jungkook slowly slid his hands up Jimin's torso stopping as his fingers reached his collarbone. 

The older man's body began stiffening with goosebumps, a soft sigh leaving his lungs. "You did good tonight Mr.Park" Jungkook spoke confidentially, leaning into Jimin and ghosting his lips over the fair skin of his lover's neck. Jimin giggled sensually sliding his hands up Jungkook's back under his shirt. "Did I" he asked flirtatiously, stomach fluttering. Jungkook pressed his lips against Jimin's neck, teeth grazing his flesh. "Yeah" Jungkook whispered onto his skin setting it on fire. 

Without warning Jimin pushed Jungkook away roughly and made his way to the table to grab the champagne. Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek, slightly annoyed at the action. Jimin plopped down on the couch, kicked his shoes off and downed another gulp of the alcoholic beverage. The maknae walked over to him and slowly crouched down in front of him. Jimin smiled tenderly as Jungkook rested his chin on his knee, staring up at him with a deceiving look of innocence on his face. 

"Don't look at me like that" Jimin giggled running his small hand through Jungkook's soft hair. Jungkook grabbed both of Jimin's knees gently and spread them apart aggressively. "JUNGKOOK-AH really!?" Jimin yelped pushing Jungkook's face back. They both began laughing, Jungkook resting his forehead on one of Jimin's knees. "I'm tired babe, its 1 in the morning" The older man confessed caressing Jungkook's cheek tenderly. The maknae grabbed his hand and planted a kiss on his soft palm. He let his hands slide up both of Jimin's muscular thighs, sending a shiver throughout his body.

Jimin instantly squeezed his legs together as he was now painfully aware of the heat building up in his groin. He looked down at Jungkook with a needy stare and the maknae smiled cheekily. "You're tired, but I don't think he is" he pointed out eyes glued on Jimin's growing bulge. Jimin scoffed hard, a red blush painting his cheeks as Jungkook reached for the older man's belt buckle. "Aaah Jungkook let's just go to bed ok? I'm too tired tonight" Jimin whined using his shin to push Jungkook back. 

He made his way to the bathroom and tried to calm his nerves down. He looked in the mirror and saw Jungkook peer into the bathroom. He giggled softly, biting his lip and making eye contact with the maknae. "You're cute" He gushed stepping in and wrapping his arms around Jimin's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Am I" His hyung retorted playfully. "But not like super cute or anything, just average cute" Jungkook teased causing Jimin's eyes to widen. His mouth hung open as he scoffed hard. 

"Excuse me!?" He retorted trying to wiggle free from the maknae's iron grip but it was no use. "You know i'm teasing babe, you're gorgeous" he laughed softly into Jimin's skin and planted a kiss on the side of his neck. Jimin reached up and placed his hand on Jungkook's soft cheek encouraging him to continue. "That's better" he giggled flirtatiously lightly tapping Jungkook's cheek.

The maknae spun him around and placed both hands on the bathroom counter at both of Jimin's sides, trapping him. Jungkook leaned forward until his lips were just a few inches from Jimin's hearing a faint shutter emanate from his throat. "You still tired?" He questioned smuggly, running his hand up Jimin's toned torso under his shirt. Jimin leaned into Jungkook, moaning softly into his shoulder. Without a warning, Jungkook lifted Jimin onto the counter causing him to giggle seductively tongue gliding across his upper lip. 

He positioned himself between Jimin's thighs, pressing their rising bulges together. Jungkook groaned descending upon Jimin's neck, peppering his warm skin with kisses. Jimin wasted no time unbuttoning Jungkook's shirt with nimble fingers. The maknae reached down and started unbuckling Jimin's belt a sly smile growing on his face. Once Jk's shirt was opened, the pink haired man crashed his lips onto Jungkook's, sliding his hand down over the swelling in his pants. Jimin moaned softly into Jungkook's mouth and the younger man ate up every sensual noise, tugging Jimin's pants off. 

He hissed momentarily at the sensation of cold marble countertop on his bare thighs. Jungkook broke the kiss for a second to pull his own pants off and kicked them to the side along with Jimin's. He leaned back into the kiss with a hungry urgency Jimin hadn't seen in a while. Jimin grabbed the sides of Jk's shirt and slowly peeled it off his warm body leaving him standing with only his boxers on. He laughed daintily against Jungkook's lips and soaked in the sight before him. The maknaes chiseled chest, his hungry eyes, his muscles flexing involuntarily with every movement he made. 

This wasn't anywhere near being the first time they made love, but Jimin always found himself feeling as if his Jk is too perfect for him. Jungkook's breathing had accelerated along with the hammering in his chest as he reached up and slipped his fingers under Jimin's plaid boxers. He tugged them off and Jimin's fully erect length popped out, finally receiving release. He gasped sharply as the cold counter hit his bare ass and clung onto Jungkook, tightly wrapping his legs and arms around the taller man.

"It's fucking cold!" Jimin cried out laughing into Jungkook's ear. "Sorry" he chuckled and without hesitation, the maknae lifted him up into the air and walked out of the bathroom. He roughly threw Jimin down on his back on the kitchen table. "Aah!" Jimin yelped as Jungkook positioned himself between his legs again, leaning over to plant a kiss on the soft skin of his chest. Jimin's petite hand slid over Jungkook's cheek and pulled him into another kiss, tongues furiously fighting for dominance in eachothers mouths. 

Jungkook reached to the side and flipped the top open on a tube of lubricant he had grabbed from the bathroom, slicking his fingers up. He broke the kiss only to spread Jimins legs wide watching as he flinched under his touch. Jungkook absolutely loved how flexible he could be. without any warning, he plunged two fingers into Jimin's delicate entrance. He gasped sharply, wrapping his arms around the maknae's sculpted shoulders. Jungkook pumped his fingers in and out of him, drinking up the chorus of pleasure filled hums vibrating in Jimin's throat.

Once he felt Jimin was adequately prepared to take in his long member, he lined up the tip with his inviting entrance. He shoved himself into Jimin roughly instantly causing the older man to wrap his legs around Jungkook's waist. "FUCK JUNGKOOK!" He whimpered as The maknae began pumping in and out of him. Jimin's nails scraped along Jungkook's back, toes curling at the incredible pleasure that was building up in his body. 

Jungkook moaned loudly onto the skin of Jimin's neck biting a spot under his ear aggressively. "Jung-kook sl-slow d-dow-own" Jimin choked out as he was being pounded into with a bruising furiosity, his mind melting into a pool of euphoric bliss. Jungkook lifted himself up, pulling away from Jimin's grasp until he was standing upright. He pulled out of Jimin's warm body momentarily, groaning at the sensation of his member swelling almost to the point of eruption. 

Jimin shuttered under him, his body instantly begging for Jungkook to enter it again. He inhaled heavily, his skin gliding over his barely visible rib bones. Jungkook grabbed both of Jimin's hips roughly and watched as he flinched under him, biting his lower lip seductively. Jimin's eyes squeezed shut as Jungkook slipped back into him, a high pitch moan creeping past his lips. Jungkook's rapid grunts filled the air as he pounded his length into the slightly smaller man. 

"JUNGKOOK!! I CAN'T-I CAN'T ANYM-MORE" Jimin shrieked, his back arching to an impressive angle, reaching his hands out and grasping onto Jungkook's veiny forearms. Jungkook groaned hard at the scraping pain of Jimin's nails against his skin. He leaned forward, and slipped his hands under the arch of Jimin's back, lifting him up , his length still inside him. Jimin immediatly gasped sharpley, wrapping his legs around Jungkook's waist and his arms around Jungkooks shoulders. 

"Fuck you're so hot" Jungkook grinned slamming Jimin up against the wall roughly, causing a picture frame to shatter against the tile floor. "OWW YOU IDIOT!" He whimpered sinking his teeth into the skin above Jungkook's collar bone, a lust filled smirk on his face. Jungkook pumped in and out of his lover rapidly, his mind going crazy with every single soft noise that was being drawn out from the pink haired man's lungs. Jungkook used one arm to keep Jimin pressed against the wall, and used his other to reach down and grasp his boyfriend's excruciatingly erect member.

His body instantaneously spasmed as Jungkook began stroking it with a ferocity Jimin had never experienced before. His vision was blacking out due to the immeasurable amount of pleasure coursing through every single one of his nerve endings. "F-FUUUCCK!!" Jimin cried out unable to handle the stimulation any longer. He threw his head back against the wall, his whole body encased in unimaginable euphoria. His leaking length erupted all over Jungkook's moist hand and onto his own stomach. Jungkook's release immediately followed and he filled Jimin to the brim with white. 

Jimin's body went lifeless and fell against Jungkook's and the maknae was quick to wrap his arms around him and hold him in a tight embrace. Jimin's heavy pants filled the air, his arms dangling on both sides of Jungkook's body. Jungkook stroked Jimin's soft hair, his legs about to give out from under him. He walked to the bathroom still clutching his lover and stepped into the walk in shower. Jimin moaned softly as Jungkook set him down on the built in shower bench and turned the water on, letting it get hot. Jungkook stood under the steaming stream of water, and turned to look at Jimin who was staring at him with a faint smile on his tired face.

He reached his hand out to him and Jungkook wasted no time grabbing it and pulling Jimin to his feet. He lazily flung himself into Jungkook's embrace and basked in the feeling of hot water rushing over his skin, and the security that came with being in his arms. Jungkook pulled Jimin in, leaving no space for even water to pass between them. "I told you to slow down" Jimin whined leaning his face upwards to rest his chin on Jungkook's muscular shoulder, his arms wound loosely around his neck.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" Jungkook grinned, his arms wrapped around Jimin's waist helping him stand up. After they showered, Jimin slipped into a gucci black silk robe and solid red silk boxers and Jungkook threw on the same matching outfit. Jimin's legs were about to give out and he collapsed onto the soft cashmere blanket on the California king bed. He sighed contently rolling over and stretching his legs, a warm smile on his face as he looked at Jungkook who was walking towards him. Jungkook plopped down next to him on his side so he could be facing his lover. 

He reached his arm over Jimin's torso and pulled him in to a tight embrace, flinging his leg over the pink haired man's legs trapping him. "There's gonna be no round two tonight so don't even think about it!" Jimin barked at Jungkook twisting himself under his grip so that he was face to face with him. A lazy smile lit up Jungkook's face. "I'm too tired anyways" he chuckled planting a soft kiss on Jimin's inviting lips. Jimin grabbed the maknae's face, his cheeks dusted in a light shade of pink and pressed into the kiss lazily. 

"You're so cute" the older man gushed biting the tip of Jungkook's nose. "Ouch" he giggled in reply as Jimin started laughing. "So do you think Taehyung and Jin-hyung made up?" He asked, a look of genuine concern in is dark brown eyes. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I want to text Tae but I don't want to be intrusive" he muttered softly. "Why don't we go ask?" Jungkook suggested. Jimin thought hard before he spoke. "Well, there's no harm in that I guess" he grinned, his tired eyes looking into Jungkook's lovingly. 

*5 minutes later, Taehyung and Jin hear a knock at their hotel door*  
"Was that the door?" Jin raised his head curiously. "At 2 am?" Taehyung added, slightly confused. They both looked at eachother with raised eyebrows before Jin slid off the bed and made his way to the door. Taehyung turned over on his side, twirling the strings attached to his pajama pants, and waited for Jin to come back. After a few moments, the door was pushed open and Jungkook and Jimin poked their heads into the barely lit room. 

"We bought some food!" Jungkook beamed flashing Taehyung a warm smile. Taehyung returned the smile, sitting up motioning for his group mates to come in. Jin watched lovingly from the door frame, as the two makanes climbed onto the bed passing V a few bags of various snacks. His heart was warm, knowing he could confide in the two young men and rely on them to always be there for him and his Taehyung.  
-to be continued


	8. Tell me if it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung has something that he wants to try out with Jin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a continuation of chapter 6. I know this chapter is a bit short but chapter 9 will be a lot longer and it's also going to be a chapter that starts to get DRAMATIC so brace yourselves lol. But for now, things are gonna be steamy so let's just enjoy it for now yeah? (Oh and chapter 9 will be posted on June 10th!!! ) let me know if there's something you'd like to see happen in the story :3

****this is a direct continuation of chapter 6**** Jin sucked on Taehyung's collarbone earning him moans of approval. V's hands were clumsily attempting to unbutton Jin's shirt but he could already feel his mind starting to go hazy. Jin released V's flesh, his lips slowly parting from his skin leaving a small strand of saliva connecting them. Jin slid down Taehyung's hungry body, his face stopping above the prominent bulge confined within V's pants.

Jin closed his eyes, kissing the bump softly causing V to twitch. He bit onto the golden zipper of his pants and slowly used his teeth to pull it down. "That's impressive" V teased watching Jin with heavy eyes. Jin just laughed softly in reply reaching up to pull Taehyung's pants off his warm body. Once they were off of him, without warning, Taehyung grabbed hold of Jin and rolled him over on his back, pinning him down with this hands on his broad shoulders. "Ouch" Jin joked watching Taehyung grin mischievously above him.

V leaned down and smashed his lips against Jin's passionately. He bit the older man's lower lip softly making Jin giggle into his mouth. "I love you" Jin whispered out, lip still caught in Taehyung's gentle bite. "I love you too" he gushed slipping his tongue into his hyung's mouth. Taehyung was overwhelmed with a furious wave of passion that pumped through his veins. Just a little While ago he thought he and Jin might've been over due to his own jealousy. 

Now, he was more determined than ever to prove to the love of his life that he belonged to him and only him. While they were aggressively making out, Taehyung's hands found their way to Jins belt buckle and he began undoing it, attempting to tear his pants off of his body. Flinging the article of clothing off the bed he tore Jin's boxers off of his frame with animalistic enthusiasm. "Shit Tae" Jin whimpered feeling slightly dominated by the younger man, his naked body begging for V's stimulation.

That was all Taehyung needed to hear. Something awoke inside of him that he wasn't even aware was dwelling within his deepest desires. Taehyung reached up and slid the tips of his pointer and ring fingers on Jin's plump lips, nonverbally asking him to open his mouth. There was a certain light glowing within Taehyung's eyes Jin had never seen before. Without hesitation, Jin parted his lips allowing Taehyung to insert his fingers.

Jin closed his eyes and his lips around Taehyung's digits and slid his tongue on the underside of them making Taehyung shutter. Jin sucked on them sensually, his heart hammering away in his chest, cheeks reddening, and body wanting. Taehyung pushed hus fingers down on Jin's tongue and slid them back further into his mouth causing him to gag. He slid his digits out of Jin's mouth, watching the eyes of the older man water instantly. 

Jin's breathing sped up, his mind grasping the fact that despite the age difference and his title as "hyung", V was the one who was in control. Taehyung smirked flirtatiously learning down to Jin's face and pressed a tender kiss on his cheek before his slippery fingers entered Jin's soft entrance. Jin groaned hard at the sensation, breathing heavily and squeezing his eyes shut. 

After a few moments of V stretching him out just wide enough to take him, he realized he forgot to grab lube. "Shit hold on I need to get-" before he could finish his sentence, his body was flipped over and he flopped onto his back. As if he could read his mind, Jin knew exactly what Taehyung needed to get but couldn't wait that long to feel his manhood inside him. "But I need you now" Jin smirked lowering his body on top of Taehyung's until his lips were on the tip of his hardened length. 

Not wasting a single moment, Jin engulfed Taehyung's member tongue sliding over all of it erratically. "FUCK JIN!" Taehyung yelped at the sudden yet overwhelming jolt of pleasure. His head bobbed up and down swiftly, gagging softly every time the tip hit the back of his throat. Taehyung's fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly, his toes curling at the incredible sensation. Jin slid is mouth off of V's length, deciding if he was slicked up enough to enter him. 

He scooted upwards hovering over V's body until his Entrance was lined up perfectly with Taehyung's dripping manhood. He grabbed it roughly and pressed the tip up to his opening causing the younger man's body to spasm. He took a deep breath bracing himself and slowly sunk down on top of V's large dick. "Nnngh" Jin moaned out, his body welcoming V with zero hesitation. "Shit you're so tight!" Taehyung growled grabbing hold of Jin's hips. Jin felt all the air escape his lungs, as he felt V slowly fill him up. 

Taehyung rammed his hips upwards sending a surge of almost intolerable pleasure throughout Jin's stiffened body. Jin's vision blurred, his heart feeling like it stopped pounding in his chest. Over the past few weeks, Jin had found his body was getting adjusted to taking in Taehyung's enormous length, but what he would never be able to get used to was the euphoric feeling that perpetually stimulated his body every time his lover entered his body. 

Without a single warning, Taehyung grasped Jin by his broad shoulders and used his weight to flip him over reluctantly pulling out of him in the process. Jin lay there on his back, slightly winded at V's roughness, a flirtatious look in his eyes. V reached over him and opened the first drawer of the little night stand right beside the bed. Jin waited patiently to see what he was getting, rubbing his hands up V's smooth chest earning a soft chuckle from the younger male. 

He closed the drawer after grabbing a few things and laid the items on Jin's toned, flat stomach. He immediately felt his member twitch and his face blush. "Wh-what is that stuff" he asked playing dumb. He knew what these objects were for, but the thought of Taehyung using them on him was almost too much to handle. "Don't pretend to be innocent Seokjin" V smirked sensually picking up a silken strip of black fabric off of Jin's stomach. 

The older man gulped hard realising this was about to get real. "Where are your manners, I'm your hyung re-" he stammered out but was quickly silenced by V's lips pressing onto his lightly. "There's something I've been wanting to try" he smirked breaking the sweet kiss. He brought the strip of fabric up over Jin's eyes and tied it behind his head blindfolding him. Jin felt his blood pumping faster through every vein in his yearning body. 

His sight was clouded in a blanket of darkness and he felt anxiety creeping in, but in the best way. V whispered into his reddening ear "when I'm in control of your body, you're no longer my hyung". Jin's mind was racing at a million miles a millisecond, the dirtiest thoughts fogging his brain. He let out a shuttery breath and anxiously waited for V's next daring move. "Is this supposed to scare me?" Jin sighed nervously trying to remain in some sort of control of the situation. 

He heard V's slow, deep laugh fill his ears and suddenly felt the younger mans fingertips gliding on his torso up towards his face. V caressed Jin's chin gently causing him to lean into his tender touch. "No. I never want to scare you my love" Taehyung whispered staring at the naked man under him lovingly. Jin smiled softly at Vs tender words but his heart instantly began hammering in his chest again after he heard Taehyung's next sentence.

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun though" he smirked. Jin imagined there was a new type of spark in his lover's eyes right now as he realised he was going to be in total control momentarily. Jin bit his bottom lip in anticipation as he heard the light sound of metal clinking together. His breathing pace sped up and V was quick to take notice, rubbing his hand on Jin's chest calmingly. His hands were quickly and roughly clicked into something and his arms were stretched outwards over his head. 

He heard a soft click and when he tried to move his arms, he realised they were restrained over his head. V watched carefully for any signs of discomfort on Jin's face. He had just handcuffed him to the headboard but he could see how into this he was already judging by his member's reaction. Taehyung looked down at Jin's stomach and picked up the last item, dragging it along his hyung's skin slowly. Jin involuntarily shivered and bit his lower lip trying to regain his composure. 

They both had never been so sexually excited in their entire existence. "There's only two rules tonight" V stated, his words dripping with desire as he ran his hands along Jin's sides causing him to wriggle gently, his arms pulling against his restraints. With his sight being temporarily taken from him, the suspense of not knowing what was going to happen next was a new type of thrill Jin never knew he needed in his life until now. "Rule number one" V started out, his voice low and drenched in lust, as he placed a circular metal cock ring around Jin's stiffened length. 

Jin moaned quietly at the sensation of his member being constricted and the coldness of the ring itself on his warm, sensitive skin. "If it hurts, you tell me" the younger man voiced. V furrowed his brows and looked at Jin's expression to make sure the ring wasn't hurting him, but the way his mouth was slightly open and he was taking calm and deep breaths, V knew he was alright. "I will" Jin whimpered out, gently tugging on his restraints. 

The moment he confirmed that he couldn't escape the handcuffs, was the moment he felt a new surge of excitement sweep through his dominated body. V's weight shifted and instead of sitting on Jin groin to groin, he was on his knees over his thighs (with each knee on both sides of Jin's thighs) taking his weight off of him completely. Jin's body stilled, as he let out a shaky breath, bracing himself for whatever came next. "Rule number two" V smirked, "you don't cum until I say you can". 

Jin's length twitched in anxious excitement catching V's attention as he nodded in approval. "You're gorgeous my love" Taehyung cooed pressing a kiss in the center of Jin's v line. Jin sighed softly feeling V's slender fingers caress his thighs teasingly soft. "Tell me what you want" V demanded, now gripping Jin's thighs a bit harder. Jin would never tell Taehyung that he fantasized about the younger male dominating him this way. 

He was too prideful to admit it, but now that this was actually happening to him, it was already better than he could've even begin to imagine. "I want you" Jin uttered softly. Without any warning he felt the sting of a slap against the outside of his thigh. "SHIT!" He cried out at the unexpected pain.

He pulled hard against the restraints groaning hard. V grabbed his chin roughly and whispered into his ear, "Speak up". "Y-you Taehyung, I n-need you" the older man stuttered breathing heavily. V chuckled in reply. "That's better" he declared pressing his lips against Jin's passionately.

-to be continued...


	9. Black out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more heated between V and Jin and Taehyung helps Jin find out that he's a bit kinkier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys n gals!! I know I said this chapter would be long but I didn't have time to work on it more:( but chapter 10 for sure is going to be dramatic!! I think I need to spray my eyes with holy water after this chapter lol. Chap10 will be posted sometime before the end of the month and It's gonna be hella dramatic so you've been warned!! Please leave some comments so I can know what I need to work on or what you'd like to see in the story!!!:) hope y'all like this chapter<3

Taehyung had never felt his hyung press into a kiss so hard. He resisted the urge to ask Jin if the slap hurt him to much out of fear he would ruin the moment but he knew he would tell him if things got out of hand. He realigned himself at Jin's entrance and pressed the tip onto his inviting flesh. He rubbed Jin's stomach affectionately and gave the man no warning before he allowed his length to dive back into his warmth. "AHHHH" Jin cried out legs wrapping around Taehyung's waist. 

Taehyung allowed a few seconds to pass before he slowly started thrusting into his hyung. Their bodies had created a rhythm only they could understand and a tempo they could only keep up with. Jin had never truly known what it was to be in love with somebody and neither did Taehyung, making all this even more exciting to both of them. Their bodies were once uncharted territories, foreign landscapes never before discovered by another man but they both were each other's first to claim it as theirs.

V watched Jin's face carefully making sure he wasn't in any sort of discomfort. His wet lips were parted slightly allowing every single pant slip past his lips softly as if he were holding back. Jin's body was filling to the brim with hot pleasure, his skin feverish to the touch. V reached down and ghosted his fingers along the underside of Jin's swelling length. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but the noises that were coming from the man under him were somehow managing to turn him on even more. 

Jin had no idea what to expect next. His body ached in anxious anticipation, wanting V to completely wreck him. He suddenly felt wet pressure applied to the head of his member. As if he were struck by lightning, his body stiffened and he found his air completely squeezed out of his lungs. Taehyung's tongue slid over the overly sensitive slit, flicking it roughly over and over again, each time causing Jin to jerk his body. He felt the slight uncomfortability of the cock ring setting in as his member continued to swell. 

He moaned quietly biting his bottom lip to silence himself. V quickly took notice of how quiet Jin was being and thought he wasn't really into this anymore. "Do you not want this" V asked concerned reaching up to caress Jin's cheek tenderly. Jin shuttered out a shaky breath pulling against the handcuffs. "I- just- feels too good" Jin sputtered out, his body already on the brink of euphoria. Taehyung chuckled softly yet mischievously, running his thumb along Jins plump lower lip. 

"Good" he grunted shoving into Jin at a bruising pace. His grasp on Jin's hips tightened, as he rammed into him mercilessly. He was a mewling mess under Taehyung's grasp and the latter drank up every noise that emanated from his throat. Jin felt his mind going hazy, hardly able to come up with a single coherent thought. All that fell from his lips were undecipherable moans and sharp gasps. Suddenly, V rammed into the sweet spot inside of Jin. His body responded immediately feeling the tip of Taehyung's member pound against his prostate. 

He threw his head back inhaling loudly, back arching at an incredible angle. There was an electrifying jolt of pleasure that surged through his sweating body and he felt the first wave of an impending orgasm strike his own length. V grabbed a hold of Jin's member and used his thumb to smear the precum around the tip earning a cry of unbearable pleasure from the older man. "I-CAN'T-TAEH-AH" he pleaded, yanking against his restraints frantically begging for some kind of release. 

V started pumping Jin's length up and down slowly whilst hammering into his body at an inhuman speed. The sight of his Jin nearing his climax was making his body climb closer to his own. His hyung was trembling from the pleasure and excitement of not being in control, this level of over-stimulation becoming too much to handle at this point. V could feel his member on the verge of exploding inside of Jin's warm body and let out labored grunts, his thrusting becoming sporadic.

Jin felt every throbbing vein of V's long member as it slid in and out of him roughly and lost his ability to speak properly, ecstasy encasing his body. Taehyung's hips sputtered, slamming into Jin's soft, sensitive prostate a final time before Jin felt his mind go blank at the immeasurable pleasure built up inside of him. He gasped sharply before his body went limp, unable to come. V was quick to notice that Jin seemed to be blacking out. "Hyung!" He called out cupping his face tapping it lightly.

Jin's only response was an incoherent moan, his body unable to process the amount of ecstasy coursing through his veins. He quickly reached down and slid the cock ring off of him watching life immediately return to his body. His back arched almost painfully as he threw his head back, screaming out in ecstasy. His member spewed all over Taehyung's stomach and the younger man was relieved to know that he was alright. And with the delicious sight before him,he reached his own release.

He shot thick liquid ropes inside of Jin, painting his muscular internal walls white. Jin's heavy breathing and soft moans filled the air while V's body spasmed with pleasure as he rode out the waves of his aftershock. After a few moments, he reached over and grabbed the key off the nightstand, unlocking the handcuffs with a quiet click. Jin's arms remained in the same position, his body still not fully responsive. Taehyung slowly pulled his slick member out of Jin's body earning a loud groan from the older man. He reached up and pulled the blindfold off of him, before he collapsed next to him and wrapped his arm around Jin's broad chest. 

His hand stroked his smooth skin tenderly, waiting patiently for him to regain his bearings. Taehyung closed his eyes, feeling the steady rise and fall of Jin's chest. After a few minutes of comfortable post -sex silence, V was startled when Jin finally spoke. "I-" he started out, Taehyung quickly raising his head to look at him lovingly. Jin's eye's were still closed as a pleased smirk pulled at the corner of his plump lips. "You what?" V giggled planting a soft kiss on his lover's chest. "I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow" he chuckled slightly opening his eyes to meet V's tender stare. 

Taehyung caressed Jin's cheek lightly turning his head to face him. A flirtatious smile was plastered on his youthful face as he leaned in and kissed his hyung sweetly. "I need a shower" Jin grumbled, reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Yea me too" V replied stealing one last peck. He slid off the bed with no problems, obviously having no issues bouncing back from the post climax fog, but Jin on the other hand was a totally different story. His body was stripped of any energy it had left and he quickly realized it when he tried to sit up.

V saw and quickly stood in front of him to help him to his feet. Once he pulled Jin up, he immediately faltered and fell against Taehyung, his legs still incredibly wobbly. He wrapped his arms around V's neck and stayed that way for a while, feeling secure as Taehyung wrapped his arms around his slender waist.  
"You ok?" V chuckled against Jin's ear. "I'm going to be so sore in the morning" Jin replied honestly laughing into V's shoulder.  
-To be continued


	10. Don't let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for for the worse for Taehyung and Jin. *I edited this chapter a bit so I hope it's a little better*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *update* I was able to free up some time to work on my story so I already have two more chapters finished!! I just have to edit them but chapter 11 will be posted on the 27th. It's gonna hit ya right in the Taejin feels;) leave a comment to let me know what I can do to improve the story for y'all if you want:) til next time, thanks for reading!!!<3

*little time jump**, the night before the FACT music awards on April 24th 2019*  
Taehyung sat in a comfortable cushioned chair, his stylist slathering his hair in black dye. His leg bounced rapidly up and down as he chewed on his lip softly. His stylist stopped and looked at him in the mirror they were in front of and immediately noticed his eyes looking down at the floor. "I know I'm not the most entertaining person in the world Taehyung but you don't have to look so depressed" she teased massaging his scalp tenderly.

He let out a soft puff of air through his nose that almost sounded like it wanted to be a scoff. She had been working with these seven men, or "boys" as all the other noonas called them, for quite a while now and knew instantly when something was wrong with Taehyung. He had called her out of the blue at almost 10 oclock at night and told her he needed his hair dyed and that definitely raised a red flag to her. She had been hearing the rumors about him and Jin's relationship being tossed around amongst the other stylists and now as she was standing there at 9 pm in Taehyung's hotel room with no sign of the oldest member, she put two and two together. 

"You know, when my little sister is trying to hide boy trouble from me, she bites her lip the same way you do" she started out teasingly. Taehyung raised one eyebrow curiously and turned to look at her "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied sheepishly. "I've known you for three whole years Kim Taehyung," she slid her gloves covered in black dye off her small hands and chuckled softly. "I think I know when something's up" She crossed her arms and stared at him, giving a slight smile. Taehyung felt his eyes start to water as he sighed deeply, looking up into his noona's affectionate stare.

"I can't tell you because it's something you don't know-" "something I don't know about? Like your relationship with Seokjin?" She interrupted amused, raising an eyebrow. Taehyung felt his heart stop in his chest and a wave of anxiety swept over his frozen body. " How did she find out" He thought silently to himself. They had made sure to be as careful with their relationship as humanly possible so there was no way she could've known anything, right? "See" she chuckled. "That look says everything" she joshed looking at Taehyung's shocked face, eyes blown wide mouth slightly open.

"When Jisoo (Jin's main stylist) told me she caught him staring at you all the time recently I knew something was going on" she continued giving him a warm smile. "I didn't know he made this so obvious" Taehung grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Oh love, as if you didn't make things obvious yourself!" She laughed softly. "Don't act like you don't stare at him when he's getting his hair done, or when he's in the middle of an outfit change! Oh and not to mention all those hickies we've been covering up for you guys. Trying to tell us you two have been wrestling more often? Haha I mean, not even Jimin and Jungkook make it this obvious" she went on shaking her head in slight amusement.

"Wait! You know about Jimin and Jungkook too!?" Taehyung blurted out, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "Absolutely" she grinned. Taehyung let the reality of the situation sink in. Not only did his Lee Song know (his stylist) but Jisoo knew too!? That could only mean that all the stylists knew and what about their staff? Did anyone on the staff team know? His thoughts were interrupted by a soft touch on his shoulder. He looked into Lee Song's eyes and was met with a genuine tender look. 

"You have nothing to worry about ok love? I promise, that secret of yours and Seokjin's is going with Jisoo and I to the grave" she cooed placing her hand over her heart. "We know what can happen if word gets out about you guys and trust me, it would be devastating for all of us if one of you guys had to leave the group, I mean, that would mess with my paycheck" she teased earning a small scoff from Taehyung. He felt his shoulders relax a bit after hearing the sincerity in her voice but the lingering possibility of someone finding out was even more prevalent than before. 

"You know I'm here for you Taehyung, right? You're like my little brother, and it's kinda pissing me off to see you like this" she muttered leaning against the cold marble countertop in the bathroom, her bright pink hair falling in her face. Taehyung felt his eyes water and the swelling lump in his throat as he tried his best to swallow the urge to cry. "I wish I could tell you, but honestly, I think you know a little more than I'm comfortable with" he replied weakly giving her a small, honest smile. She chuckled lightly, nodding her head up and down slowly. 

"I understand kid. I just don't want you to go through whatever this is alone". Taehyung watched her collect her supplies she used to dye and trim his hair, and realized that he was extremely lucky to have her in his life. Not only was she like an older sister to him, but she genuinely cared about his troubles. He knew that he didn't even have to say anything to her for her to get the fact that he deeply appreciated her. "Well, let this set for about 45 minutes then rinse it off, k?" She questioned zipping up her bag and throwing the strap over her shoulder. 

Taehyung nodded and smiled in reply getting up to walk her out of his hotel room. As they were walking down the small hallway, the small heel of her shoe got caught in the fabric of the carpet in front of the door and in a desperate attempt to stop herself from falling, she grabbed onto Taehyung for dear life. In one clumsy, fluid motion, she pushed him against the wall accidentally, arms wrapped around his neck. She started laughing hysterically and was joined by Taehyung's deep chuckle. 

"Sorry about that!" She gushed but before Taehyung could even reply the door swung open and they were both met with Jin's shocked eyes. Lee Song pushed herself off of V swiftly and tried to pull her shoe out of the carpet frantically, her face burning with embarrassment. "Jin, before you say anything just let me expla-" "oh please do Taehyung, I'd love to hear why you're in our room with her at ten o'clock at night" he growled crossing his arms, eyebrows furrowing.

"Seokjin I promise I was just dying his hair, a-and my foot got caught-" "dying his hair...alone with him...at our hotel when he wasn't supposed to dye his hair for another few weeks?" He retorted stepping closer to them. "She's not lying! Her shoe's still stuck!" V cried motioning to her heel still tangled in the fabric. He looked down and did in fact see her foot was caught in the material of the carpet and sighed. His blood was boiling again for the 2nd time that night as he watched Lee finally pull her shoe out of the fabric. 

"Remember, 45 minutes" she reminded Taehyung pointing to his hair, too embarrassed to look Jin in the eye as she bowed at him respectfully before hurrying out of the door. Taehyung stood there looking at Jin who was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. The tension filled silence was killing them, both not Knowing what they should say to each other. It was bad enough that they had ended up fighting all day and just when Jin had come back to their room to try and talk things over, he walked in on something that wasn't at all what it seemed to be. 

Taehyung hated the knots that were forming in his stomach, and the anxiety that crept into his veins as he stared at Jin. "I forgot my toothbrush" Jin exhaled, striding past V towards the bathroom. Taehyung scoffed loudly and slammed the door shut. "So that's what you came back for? Not to talk things over or anything but for your fucking toothbrush!?" V cried out storming into the bathroom. Jin grabbed his toothbrush along with some various hair supplies he had laying on the counter and scooped them up in his arm before turning to face V and attempt to walk away. 

As much as it was tearing Jin's heart apart to be this cold to his lover, he didn't know how else to react after they had such a terrible day filled with non stop arguing and things that should have never been said. The moment Jin passed Taehyung, the younger man's arm shot out, hand gripping around his bicep causing all of the items he was holding to crash to the floor. "Don't fucking touch me!" Jin spewed seeing red, shoving Taehyung off of him roughly. He could've swore he heard the sound of Taehyung's heart breaking in his chest. 

He saw a look of complete sadness drenching his beautiful features. His eyes glistening with tears that were soon to fall, his inviting lips quivering slightly, his perfect face soiled with a look of despair that didn't belong there. Jin felt his own stomach drop watching the love of his life suffer in front of him, his own eyes starting to water. "Fine, I won't. Not now, not ever again" Taehyung spit out wiping the tears away from his eyes before storming past Jin. Jin sighed and cursed himself for allowing things to get to this point. "Taehyung" he called out following the distraught man closely. 

He ignored him and tried to make it to the other room but it was no use. Jin grabbed him by his shoulders, spun him around and shoved him against the wall, staring right into his reddening eyes. "Just leave!" Taehyung pleaded pushing against Jin's chest, refusing to meet his eyes. "No, you're right we need to talk" he replied softly placing both hands on both sides of Taehyung's shoulders on the wall, trapping him. "You were going to leave anyways so just go!" Taehyung cried out shoving his hands against Jin's chest again attempting to push him away. 

Jin could feel his resolve breaking. Despite the horrible things that Taehyung said to him earlier, he wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him everything would be ok. "I'm not going anywhere" he announced leaning in even closer to his distraught lover. "JUST GO! PLEASE just-" Taehyung sobbed out weakly pounding his hands against Jin's chest. "Just go-" he whispered out before ultimately succumbing to the urge to want to be held by the man he adored.

He leaned his forehead onto Jin's shoulder and wept into it unapologetically and His hyung was quick to wrap his arms around him tightly, rubbing his back reassuringly. Jin pressed his lips against Taehyung's reddened ear, shushing him calmly. After a minute or so, Jin peeled Taehyung off of his shoulder and held his face in both of his large hands. He looked at the mess standing before him, black hair dye staining his shirt, his face slick with tears, his lips moist from every teardrop that slid over them and an unbelievable sadness in his hooded eyes. "Th-this is killing me" V whispered, voice shrouded in pain.

Jin's heart stilled and in an instant, he felt as if a ton of bricks were dropped into his stomach. He gulped hard feeling all the air escape his lungs in a shuttery breath. He and Taehyung both knew that their relationship would be difficult from the start, but they chose to embrace it for better or for worse from the beginning. They had many late nights filled with promises of forever, and the sweet nothings that in fact meant everything. Tiring days leading into exhilarating nights, where they basked in an atmosphere only they resided in, wild and slow kisses that melted the minutes into hours, and talking until their eyes fluttered with exhaustion as they would watch the sunrise together.

Every new morning was a new opportunity to devote themselves to each other just a little more than the previous day. But now, in an instant, just four words sent the world they had been meticulously creating for one another crumbling down in a burning heap. Was this really it? Was this relationship really as fragile as it appeared to be? Jin's soul felt as if it was about to be severed from the only thing it ever wanted to latch onto. Although he didn't want it to say a single word, the silence spoke for him and Taehyung turned his head to avert his gaze from Jin's pained face. 

"I think I know how this story ends Seokjin" V sighed, a dagger slicing through the fragile fabric of their hearts. Jin felt a single tear speed down his cheek as he let his lover's words sink in. He knew Taehyung well enough to know when he wanted a reaction from his words. What he wanted was for him say that he loved him and that everything would be ok just to settle his own insecurities but Jin knew that the longer he fed Taehyung what he wanted to hear, the more dependent he would become. 

He loved the strong independent man he fell for, the one who could settle all his own issues and then some. He loved the man he found himself running to with his own problems, the man that didn't need constant reassurance because he knew he would always be able to fix himself no matter what. He realized in that moment how fragile Taehyung's wild soul was becoming because of the love he gave it. V had never been so insecure and it finally hit him that he was the reason behind his lover slowly falling down a dark hole.

He knew in that moment what he had to do for the love of his life. "You know. When I fell in love with you, I fell in love with everything about you" he started out, caressing Taehung's warm cheek. V stared back at him, motionless, eyes pleading for him to continue. "Your smile, the way you make everyone around you happy, your confidence, literally everything about you I just...adore" he continued after a brief pause, collecting his thoughts. 

"But now, I see that I'm what's causing you to lose yourself" he whispered pressing his forehead against V's, closing his eyes. "I can't be the reason you lose all those qualities Tae, I won't be" he whispered, his chin quivering as he tried to hold himself back from breaking down. Taehung released a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut causing tears to stream down his smooth skin. "Don't say that" V begged, his warm breath brushing against Jin's lips as he placed his hand on his hyung's chest. 

Both men were caught in a vicious game of tug of war between two deep desires that gripped them crushingly tight. One making them want to push the other away, and the second making them want to break down and embrace each other. V found himself contradicting every word he uttered and every move he made. He wanted to be mad at Jin, but he wanted nothing more than to move on from this, he wanted Jin to leave, but he wanted to be held by him.

He felt the pounding of Jin's heartbeat deep inside his pleading body, his breaths slow and deep. "I can't watch myself hurt you like this love. This is for the best" he cried softly, inhaling sharply as he raised both hands to cup Taehyung's face tenderly. He pressed his lips against the latter's passionately, as if it would be the last thing he'd do on earth. Taehyung's hands slid over his and gripped them tightly, his heart tearing itself to shreds deep within him. 

Jin reluctantly pulled away, knowing this would be the last time he would ever press into the heat of Taehyung's passion again. All this time Taehyung hadn't realized that he was becoming more and more insecure with every moment he spent with Seokjin. The older man had never done anything to make him feel that way, but his own mind did. He never wanted to intentionally doubt his hyung's faithfulness but he often found himself doing it anyways.

In the nights they spent curled up with each other, bodies intertwined, he found himself thinking there was always a possibility that Jin could find someone better and leave him. The mere thought of him leaving him for someone else tore a gaping hole in V's otherwise bulletproof confidence, allowing all his insecurities to be displayed like sick trophies. That's why he needed so much reassurance from his lover, because he needed to know there wasn't the slightest possibility of being left alone in a world without Jin's gentle touch. 

A world without bruising tender kisses, having someone to stay up to watch the sunrise with, or finding love notes when he woke up in the morning was a world he was incapable of surviving in. He knew this day going to hell was his fault in the first place, but now Jin was feeling as if it was his fault everything was going wrong with their relationship. Jin kissed Taehung's cheek gently, his skin tacky and slick from tears before pulling away from him altogether and heading towards the door. 

"Don't go, please" Taehung pleaded his hope shattering into a million pieces. Jin grabbed the doorknob and paused for a moment. He turned around and sighed staring into V's tired eyes. "I'll never stop loving you Kim Taehyung, but I'm not going to hurt you anymore" he cried wiping his face with his sleeve before closing the door behind him. Taehyung dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead against the soft carpet.

All at once heartbreak and sadness ripped their way through his body and he wept on the floor, realising things had just abruptly ended between him and the love of his life. He knew he was in the wrong so why couldn't he have just told Jin he was sorry? Why didn't he just apologise for feeling the way he did when Jin gave him nothing to be suspicious about. He screwed up, he knew he did, and now he felt as if Jin would be too afraid to hurt him to ever try to make things work again. 

Suddenly the door flung open and Jimin dashed inside kneeling next to him immediately. "Tae! What's wrong!? What happened!?" Jimin screeched as Taehyung sat up on his knees. V lunged forward and engulfed Jimin in a hug, his chin on his shoulder and wept into the open air, feeling slightly comforted at his best friend's small hands rubbing his back tenderly. Jungkook appeared in the doorway and frantically made his way inside, closing the door behind him. 

He ran over to the two boys kneeling on the floor and crouched down, placing his hand on V's shoulder. "Jin told us to come be with you tonight, what the hell happened!" Jungkook inquired desperately. "It's ok Tae, it's ok. What's going on babe?" Jimin questioned as well, grabbing Taehyung by his shoulders and lifting his chin up with his pointer finger. Taehyung's watering, red eyes met Jimin's and the two maknaes could see the unbelievable pain in them. "Jin ended it. It's my fault. We're over" he sputtered out burying his face in Jimin's neck, sobbing quietly. 

The maknaes eyes widened as they looked at each other, mouths slightly popping open. "You guys were fine up until earlier! What the fuck happened? Jk asked sounding a little more demanding than he meant to. "Hey! Watch your fucking mouth around him, he's sensitive right now!" Jimin retorted. "But you just cussed right now so-" "Jeon Jungkook I swear on my life if I hear another word out of your mouth, I'm going to kick you in the throat" Jimin spit back. 

Jungkook raised his hands in the air, clearly signalling defeat. "C'mon babe, tell us what's going on yeah?" He coaxed rubbing Taehyung's back softly. "Well, it's a long story" Taehung replied weakly, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Jungkook, go get the wine, we're going to be here a while" Jimin told the youngest member, his grip tightening around his hyung.  
-to be continued


	11. False hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Jin lose all hope of mending their strained relationship as one moment causes them to spiral out of control. A small chance of making things right again is crushed in an instant and V is left knowing that things are truly over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to have to change the happy ending tags??? :0   
> Next chapter will be out July 3rd!!! I already finished writing it, I just need to edit a bit. Is it going to be a happy chapter?? Dun dun duun!! *ominous, dramatic music plays in the background*

Jungkook came back after a minute or two holding a bottle of red wine and 3 large tumbler cups. He joined Taehyung and Jimin in the living room area of the hotel room and began pouring the drinks. “Ok so why don’t you just start from when you guys started arguing today” Jimin cooed, his hand still rubbing Tehyung’s back tenderly. Not caring if he got his black hair dye on the couch, he grabbed the cup of wine and leaned his head back against the leather cushions. He raised the drink to his lips and sipped softly, immediately grimacing at the horrid flavor of alcohol that invaded his mouth. 

He sighed gently watching Jungkook sit on the floor with his legs crossed in front of him and Jimin. “This is all my fault” he mumbled, looking up at the ceiling gripping his cup tightly. “C’mon hyung i’m sure this isn't just your fault” Jungkook chimed in, his voice beaming with sincerity. “No, it really is all my fault JK,” he replied, sadness drenching his words. “This morning for some reason I was in a terrible mood and when Jin tried to wake me up for us to go to practice, I ignored him. When he tried again I yelled at him” Taehyung went on, tears dripping down his face again. Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other with confused expressions.

“So that’s the reason he ended things with you? Cos’ you yelled at him” Jimin inquired. “No, not because of that. he tried to hug me and ask if everything was ok and I fucking pushed him away. Why the fuck did I do that?” he sobbed softly into his hands. “And I'm assuming before we got to practice is when all hell broke loose?" Jungkook asked sliding his fingers through his brown locks. V wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt roughly feeling ten times worse now that he was actually about to tell his best friends what he happened. 

Jungkook chewed his bottom lip, anxiously waiting for him to continue. "It was just us at practice because everyone else was late...I heard him trying to hit his notes right and he kept messing up. I just tried to tell him to relax and focus but he told me to leave him alone." He sniffled hard leaning against Jimin's small shoulder, his hair dye accidentally leaving black streaks on his pale pink sweatshirt. "But I still don't get why that's something to break up over Tae" Jungkook added sincerely. 

"Yeah me either, I think you guys just blew things out of proportion" Jimin chimed in. "I told him he'd be better off single" Taehyung admitted, bowing his head slightly. Jungkook and Jimin exchanged worried glances, before turning their attention back to their distraught friend. "I didn't mean that though, I was just in such a bad mood. But the way he looked at me…" he choked out, exhaling a slow breath. "He looked like his heart was broken." he sobbed.

"He's my everything you know? Like I can't imagine going to sleep without him next to me now and I-I don't want to be without him! I'm just so insecure because I feel like one day he'll wake up and think that he can find someone better than me, someone who doesn't get jealous over everything. Just a person who isn't so fucking insecure!" He cried as Jimin wrapped his arms around him tighter. "Listen to me Kim Taehyung, Jin-hyung can not and WILL NEVER find someone better than you and you know why whe won't?" He asked using his thumb to wipe away the tears from Taehyung's cheek, looking right into his eyes. 

"Because he doesn't want to find anyone else. He fell in love with you for you Tae. You needing so much validation from him is not reassuring you like you think it is, it's actually pulling you guys apart. Take me and that kid for example" he went on pointing at Jungkook who rolled his eyes light heartedly. "You don't think there was a time when I needed to be told 24/7 that he loved me and would never leave me? It got to the point where I love you felt more like goddamn it I'm not leaving you." Jimin exclaimed as Jungkook nodded his head in agreement. 

"But it dawned on me that Kook wouldn't be with someone he didn't want to be with. He had plenty of opportunities to fall in love with someone else but he didn't because he knew that things would just work out between us. I think Seokjin-hyung feels the same way, like he knew from the moment he loved you that no one else could take up the space you do". 

Taehyung's eyes widened at the younger man's wise words. He made a good point. Why would Jin have gone this far for him, risked his career, his livelihood, and his reputation if he didn't mean it? Taehyung had to swallow the fact that he was the reason the divide between them was so large in this moment. They had felt it building up for a while now, that tension every time V got jealous over the smallest thing, every time he said something that Jin felt obligated to answer with some sort of reassuring reply. 

He was so blinded by the fear of losing him that he failed to see he was never going to in the first place. "Thank you for that" Taehyung sighed giving the maknaes a weak smile.   
Two hours had passed and Jimin Jungkook and V were all sitting on the couch watching a movie. Taehyung had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and black silk, gucci pajamas on his freshly showered body. "I'm going to get some more popcorn, you guys want anything?" Jungkook asked, getting up and grabbing the now empty bowl.

"I'm fine thanks- oh wait, some more m&m's!" Jimin shouted, puppy dog eyes on full display. "You know, you're going to end up getting fat at the rate you're going Jimin-ah" Jungkook teased, ducking to avoid a water bottle his lover immediately threw at him. "JACKASS!" He spit out playfully before returning to laying his head down on Taehyung's lap and focusing on the movie again. 

"So that guy was actually related to Hanbyul?!" Jimin asked surprised at the twist the movie they were watching had taken. "Yeah, he was actually her brother the whole time" Taehyung laughed lightly. "That explains so much though" Jimin replied trying to take his Hyung's mind off of things. The two men on the couch suddenly heard the door open and V felt his stomach drop. 

He knew the only one who would come into his room at midnight would be Jin. His heart rate sped up in his chest, his nerves tingling. Jungkook greeted his hyung respectfully as he watched him walk past the living room and into the bedroom area without saying a word or even sparing a glance. Taehyung felt uneasy. He wanted this whole situation to disappear. He knew they were both acting immature but Taehyung's pride prevented him from saying sorry first. Jimin sat up, and looked at V worryingly. 

V chewed his nails anxiously, waiting to see if he said anything when he came out but his patience was not on his side today. He stood up and Jimin grabbed his sleeve softly. "Are you sure this is a good idea right now?" He asked worried. V shrugged and walked towards the bedroom, stomach churning wildly. Jungkook and Jimin watched him disappear into the room and they held their breaths, silently praying that things would end up being ok. Jin locked eyes with V as soon as he entered the room. 

He was standing at the edge of the bed packing his clothes in his suitcase. V scoffed. "So that's it then!?" he growled trying to hide the sound of his heart breaking in his body. "Look, I didn't come back to argue. I'm giving you space-" "what if I don't need space!? What if I just need you to talk to me!?" He cried out, voice cracking with pain. Jin sighed and looked down, a lump forming in the back of his throat.

"I think some time away from each other would help you figure out if you even want to stay together Taehyung. You can't keep thinking that I'm going to leave you-" "but look what you're doing right now!" Taehyung sobbed, not caring that he was crying again. "You keep pushing me away from you! What do you want me to fucking do!?" Jin retorted, raising his voice. The words hit V like a freight train. As much as his heart tried to resist the urge to turn his pain to anger, the emotions swirling in his brain got the best of him. 

Yet again he found himself wanting Jin to fix the situation, to embrace him and say sorry, but now he was facing the reality. Jin wasn't the one who had to apologise, it was him and that was a bitter pill he was forcing himself to swallow. "I'm going to share a room with Joon for a while so I don't have to irritate you" Jin uttered, sadness plastered on the surface of his very being. 

His words stung V unintentionally. His lover was going to sleep with someone else, going to share a space with someone else, confide in someone else. He knew that his own actions had put them in this awful situation, but he had never expected that this would happen. He was so scared this whole time of Jin leaving because of someone else, and now he had to face the truth. Jin was in fact leaving because of him. Unable to stop the anger with himself flowing through his veins, he spoke without thinking. 

"Well I hope he fucks better than me". He said it. He didn't mean to say it but the words flew out of his mouth like glass shards directed at Jin's soul. Jin's eyes squeezed shut as a deep look of hurt gripped his features. Taehyung's mind began screaming at him, cursing him for ever letting the words enter his brain. Jin scoffed hard, his pain turning to anger. "You're even more childish than I fucking thought Kim Taehyung" be hissed zipping up his suitcase. 

V saw red. His soul was begging him to apologise, to say something to diffuse this whole thing, but he was too mad at himself, he felt he deserved the pain. "Oh you think I'm childish?! Cuz' I can get on that level really fucking quick Seokjin!" He growled, taking angry strides towards him. Jimin and Jungkook dashed into the room immediately and stopped Taehyung from getting any closer to Jin. 

"Jimin go get the guys now!" Jungkook demanded, grabbing V by his shoulders and trying to look him in the eyes. "what are you doing hyung! C'mon calm down" Jungkook coaxed but to no avail. Taehyung's eyes had gone dark with a rage he had never seen before. "What the hell are you going to do huh?" Jin shot out igniting the flames within the younger male. 

He attempted to lunge forward, but was blocked by Jungkook who was gripping his arms around him so tight he thought he might suffocate him. "I take back everything I ever told you, I don't fucking love you, I never did" V spewed, his words like venom singeing Jin's fragile heart. He didn't mean it. He didn't want to say it, but he couldn't handle the rage building up inside of him. He loved Jin more than anything in the world, but he messed up and couldn't stop himself from spiralling. 

Jin's tears rolled down his cheeks, his head was spinning and he could feel this was the end of everything they had worked so hard to create. He wanted to believe that V didn't mean it, that he was just emotional but the situation got the better of him and he found himself unable to think clearly. "And you were just a hot pass time" Jin snapped back, his face twisting into a scowl. In that moment, they felt the final nail pounded into the coffin. 

This was the end of them, the end of mornings spent embracing each other, the euphoria of exploring each others bodies, the adrenaline rush that came with their quick sessions of love making in the changing rooms, the end of everything that meant everything to them. In one sentence, V's worst fear was confirmed. Was he really stupid enough to believe that Jin thought of him as anything other than a pass time? 

Vision clouded with rage, he broke free of Jungkook's grip, sped up to Jin, and shoved him with all his force in his body sending him crashing into the night stand. The small glass lamp toppled over and broke, sending shards of glass sliding across the floor. Jin stood up, his body shaking with unimaginable anger and lunged towards V. He raised his arm high and swung it through the air before Jungkook shoved V out of the way, Jin's fist barely missing Taehyung's chin. 

V fell to the floor, and Jungkook turned to face Jin who was storming back over towards Taehyung. In an instant, Namjoon and Yoongi bursted into the room, and got in between them, as V was now standing up and trying to swing at Jin, his knuckle just grazing past the eldest member's cheek. Yoongi grabbed onto Taehung aggressively and stood directly in front of him, Jungkook doing the same. 

Namjoon grabbed Jin's arms from behind, and prevented him from taking another step. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Yoongi roared, desperately needing some kind of explanation. Jimin and Hoseok dashed into the room, a worried look on both of their faces. "Guys what happened!?" He demanded, taking a look around the room. "I fucking hate you" Taehyung hissed, staring directly into Jin's soul. He just stared back at him, shame growing behind his eyes.

"You need to get out of here!" Namjoon shouted at Jin, pushing him towards the door. "Taehyung you know I didn't mean that" He confessed being pushed through the doorway, meeting V's eyes one more time. V just turned his head away, as Jin, Hobi, and Namjoon all left the room. Yoongi and Jungkook released their death grip on V, and the black haired man shoved them off walking towards the bathroom. 

"Someone mind explaining what the hell just happened!?" Yoongi demanded, looking at Jungkook confused and annoyed. Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck, and Jimin quickly ran up to him and latched onto his arm like a scared child. "They just got into an argument" Jungkook lied, looking up at the ceiling. Yoongi scoffed walking to the bathroom. Taehyung was standing facing the mirror with his hands on the counter, looking down at the sink.

"I don't know what this is all about, but we have an award show to go to tomorrow. Please, figure your shit out before then" Taehyung felt the words sting his open wounds. "Yoongi this doesn't concern you so-" "HEY! First of all, I get you're mad an all but you are not going to be rude to me!" The shorter man retorted. "When something happens, it affects all of us so yea kid This does concern me!". Yoongi had a point. 

Bangtan was a machine that only worked if all its pieces worked and right now, there were two that were broken. "You and Seokjin need to do your parts for all of us. Bts won't work if we don't have you two". Taehyung felt his heart warm at his hyung's truthful words. He nodded his head weakly, giving yoongi the nonverbal confirmation that he got what he said. "I'm going back to sleep and if I get woken up for this shit again, I'll kick everyone's ass my damn self!" He grumbled walking out leaving the maknaes and a distraught Taehyung alone in the hotel room. 

Taehyung rinsed his face with cold water in an attempt to cool his boiling skin. Yoongi was right. There was no way they could accomplish anything if they were divided. He knew this was all his fault from the get go and it dawned on him that just blaming himself over and over again wasn't going to fix anything. He knew he was the one that had to apologise, that had to make things ok. He made a promise to himself that in the morning, he would find a way to make it right. 

*the next day at the FACT music awards*  
Taehyung and Jin had arrived in separate cars to the fact awards, soothing everyone's anxious nerves. Jin did absolutely nothing to initiate any sort of conversation with Taehyung, his heart burning from fresh lacerations. As the show went on however he found himself unable to avoid him. 

The other members took notice of their rising tension to speak to one another so when Taehyung was holding a bouquet of flowers, Jungkook took the opportunity to make sure he and Jin stood next to each other. It was V who initiated the small talk, but Jin was still sore with him, not giving him too much of a conversation. As the show drew to a close, Taehyung found an opportunity to try his best to apologize. He grabbed Jin around his shoulders from behind and planted a small kiss on his neck. 

Still not giving in however, he acted like he brushed it off, turning to Namjoon instead. Jin knew Taehyung needed to think about things but so did he. He didn't have to stoop down to such a level or instigate V's anger but immaturity gripped him hard sometimes. At the end of the awards show, they both saw how Jimin carried Yoongi on his back, giving his hyung a piggyback ride. As if they thought the same thing simultaneously, they ended up doing the same. 

Taehyung felt as if his hyung was accepting his apology and his heart began filling with hope again but was quickly let down once the awards show was over. As everyone loaded up in the escalade, Jin closed the car door once everyone was in, and walked back to the curb slowly. Jimin rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Hyung where are you going!?" He exclaimed.

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll see you guys later" "aah ok hyung be careful!" Jimin called out as the car began heading back to their hotel. V felt his hope shatter in his soul, and slumped into his seat, looking out the window. He knew he shouldn't have hoped for much. He knew Jin was all about pleasing the fans, so that probably explained why he went along with Taehyung's actions in the first place.

His heart began throbbing again, a headache pounding into his brain. How could he be so stupid he thought as the car sped along.   
When they got back to their hotel, everyone crowded on the small elevator going up to the 25th floor. "Tonight was pretty great huh guys?" Hoseok beamed, smiling ear to ear. "Yea I have to agree" Namjoon chimed in. "Oh god Hoseok, your cheerfulness is rubbing off on me stop it" Yoongi pouted teasingly earning him a playful shoulder slap.

"You and Jin seem to be getting along again" Namjoon smiled looking at Taehyung. "I guess" he responded sounding a bit more standoffish than he intended. When the elevator door opened, all six men headed towards their rooms. Yoongi and Hoseok were the first to reach theirs and gave everyone a kind wave before disappearing behind the door. Namjoon unlocked his door and wished everyone a good night, leaving the maknaes and Taehyung in the hallway.

"Do you need some space?" Jimin asked, affectionately rubbing V's shoulder. V nodded at the two men, giving them a weak smile. "Well, you know where we are if you need us" Jungkook added, lightly patting V's head. And then it was just him. Just him alone with his thoughts as he opened the door to the room he shared with Jin. They had been to so many hotels and stayed in so many rooms that nothing ever really felt like home, but when he was with Jin, any place was. 

Any plane they fell asleep on or any train seat they had to sit on for hours on end turned into a place Taehyung felt was familiar Simply because the love of his life shared it with him. He kicked his shoes off and unhooked his earrings leaving them on the counter. He tossed his phone and wallet on the little table by the couch and discarded his clothes. He stood there in the room, missing the one who crept into his heart. His thin white shirt and short boxers left him cold, feeling more alone than ever. 

Alone despite he had five friends he could run to right now. Alone despite the fact he had millions of fans thinking of him. He had never truly realised the meaning of the word until now, as he curled up on the couch, arms wrapping around himself, laying down on the cold leather. He wished he could've seen the error of his ways sooner so this whole thing could've been avoided. He didn't truly understand how much Jin meant to him until he didn't come home to him. 

A fog of impenetrable sadness clouded his mind and weighed heavy in his soul with his last thought before sleep took over being he would never be able to hold Jin the way he needed to ever again. For the first time in months he drifted into uneasy slumber without Jin being next to him, without feeling Jin's warm touch, without his body sharing the comforting close proximity of his lover's. 

He thought this was truly the end of the road for their entire relationship, for their morning kisses, the heated nights spent inside of each other's bodies, and the hope that they would spend the rest of eternity in a state of unbreakable true love. His mind soon silenced itself as he slipped into a quiet dream, giving his heart a break for even just a few hours.   
-to be continued


	12. Two Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V wakes up to find a very distraught Jin. Emotions fly as the two figure out where their relationship will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:) thank y'all for reading my story!! Chapter 13 will be a JiminxJungkook side chapter so I hope you all like it. Chap 13 will be out July 8th. Only 3 more chapters til the story is over:(

CHAPTER 12

Taehyung's dream was calming. He was walking down a street glistening with water drops and small puddles, the sun setting just beyond the horizon. He walked slowly, smelling the fresh aroma of rain and the faint scent of flowers drifting in the air. He saw a man sitting at a table outside a small diner, his face covered by a newspaper he was reading. Even in his dream V was hit with a sense of familiarity, like he could tell who the man was just by being in the same space as he was. 

The man quietly flipped a page, his face still concealed behind the paper. Taehyung felt his heart start racing. He knew this man, he knew he did. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his camera and raised it to his eyes, studying the man through the lense, feeling his stomach filling with frenzied butterflies. Before he could click the button and save that moment, he felt himself gently being ripped from his dream state and back into the real world. 

His eyes slowly fluttered open. It was extremely dark but he could see that he was laying down on the couch on his back facing the ceiling. When he shifted his legs, he was suddenly aware of a presence on that couch with him. Sitting on the end of the couch was a dark figure he could make out without even being able to see him. "Seokjin?" He whispered. The figure immediately lifted his head off of the cushions and turned to face him. 

Both of his feet were in Jin's lap and the older man had his hand draped over them at the ankles. All he heard in response was a shaky sigh. "Jin?" Taehyung questioned becoming increasingly worried when he heard soft sobs coming from the older man. He flung himself off the couch and flipped on the lamp in the corner. The light illuminated the spacious living room and Taehyung blinked rapidly while rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

On the end of the couch sat Jin, elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands, sobbing quietly into them. Taehyung felt the overwhelming need to comfort him as he felt his pain seep through his soul and into his own. He stepped closer to him slowly, almost hesitantly until he was standing right in front of him, looking down at the crying mess.

Taehyung wanted to break down just looking at what he caused. He didn't know if he even deserved Jin to even consider forgiving him at this point. All he knew was that his lover had grown roots and attached himself to the very core of Taehyung's soul, showing not even the slightest signs of letting go. Jin felt the same way about him. For better or for worse they were bound together with a love so strong, people could only dream of experiencing it. 

V slowly raised his hand to Jin's head and sighed when his slender fingers carded through the soft hair that belonged to his very source of happiness, the love of his life. Jin's head rose slowly, and his watering eyes poured themselves into Taehyung's, apologising profusely without uttering a single word. V's hand slid down and caressed the silky skin on his cheek, and Jin wasted no time leaning into the touch. 

This was the moment his mind and body had been craving. After two agonizing days of thinking he would have to quit calling Kim Taehyung his lover, Jin so badly just wanted one simple moment where both of their true feelings would be displayed, regardless of whether they were good or bad. He just needed one touch that meant "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" and looking up at Taehyung in the middle of the night, soul bared for him to destroy if he chose to, he allowed himself to become vulnerable. 

He didn't realise just how far he'd fallen for him until it dawned on him that he couldn't escape his infatuation with the younger man. All the little things, his quirks, his interests, that made up who he was, seemed to check off all the boxes that were required to gain Jin's never-ending adoration. He filled a hole in his being that Jin didn't realize was there until it was occupied by this man's warm love. 

He closed his eyes, leaning forward onto V's soft stomach and sighed, mentally exhausted. V's hand slid to the back of Jin's head and he held him close, his other arm reaching around his broad shoulders. With such a small gesture of affection, Jin knew he had been forgiven. Not wasting a single moment, he wrapped his arms around Taehyung tightly, not caring that he now had tears soaking onto V's shirt.

"I don't know where to start with my apology" V confessed, his voice sounding weary and broken. Jin pulled his head off of his stomach and looked up at him tenderly. "Then don't. I don't need to hear one" he whispered, rubbing V's back gently. "But you deserve one" Taehyung replied, kneeling down in between Jin's legs. He laid his head down on his thigh, his arms wrapping around his slender waist. Jin placed his hand on Taehyung's head and patted his black hair affectionately. 

"You know, if you keep dying your hair like this, you're going to be bald by the time you hit 30" Jin sniffled, twisting a large curl with his fingers, a faint smile on his face. He felt Taehyung's deep chuckle vibrate through his throat and onto his leg and there was something oddly soothing about it. "But I wanted to dye it. What, did you like the blue better?" He asked earnestly, looking up from Jin's lap into his eyes. "I like every color you dye your hair" he chuckled lightly. Jin's face Suddenly got a little serious and V noticed it right away.

"What?" Jin stuck his hand in his pocket and dug around for a moment before pulling out a small red velvet pouch half the size of his palm. Curious, Taehyung raised himself onto the couch slowly and sat criss crossed right next to him, his knee touching the outside of Jin's thigh. "When you guys left today, I actually went somewhere to get you something, well us really- I meant get us something" he sputtered out, his ears reddening.

"I didn't know if we were going to make up, and I didn't know if this was just me getting my hopes up, but-" he paused for a moment and looked directly into Taehyung's eyes. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat, his palms beginning to sweat and the burning blush creeping onto his face. He felt as if his whole life had been leading up to this moment. 

Taking a deep breath, he finally found the courage to speak. "My mom used to tell me that I would never be able to find true love if I went looking for it, that I needed to be patient and wait for it to find me." He started out, his eyes averting Taehyung's and darting to the floor. He could've swore he stopped hearing V breathe as he sat there on the couch next to him, frozen. "I never understood what she meant by that...until you found me." A single tear rolled down V's cheek at Jin's sincerity, his heart warming, soul smiling as he listened to his loving words. "I know I haven't been the best to you, but, I try so hard to make you happy. 

The feeling of performing in front of thousands of people can't even compare to how it makes me feel when you smile at me." He gushed, his voice shaking, his body gripped with a sharp anxiety. He emptied the contents of the small pouch onto his hand and heard Taehyung release a soft sigh. Two small diamond rings with a ruby stripe along the center clinked together lightly in his palm. "I wish I could change the past. I wish I never did anything that hurt you.

You're the only one I ever dreamed about holding , the only one I want Taehyung, now and always" he whispered sincerely leaning towards his teary-eyed lover. V felt his skin tingling, his nerves burning as he fought back the urge to fall into him and weep uncontrollably. Jin saw that V had a plethora of emotions fighting for dominance on his face. He looked shocked, excited, and nervous simultaneously and the younger man's silence was adding to the mounting pressure in the pit of Jin's stomach. 

Trying his best not to break down either, he found his words again. "Can you forgive me?" He pleaded leaning closer to him until the tips of their noses brushed. Overwhelmed and ever so willing to fall back into the place where he resided within Jin, he closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly, uncaging a frenzy of butterflies in his body. He felt Jin's warm breath brace his lips as he let out a sigh of relief and happiness overtook his entire being. 

Taehyung raised his hand and traced the lines on Jin's palm, his fingers just ghosting the smooth skin, sending the message for Jin to put the ring on his finger. He grabbed V's hand tenderly and slid one of the rings onto his pinky, his eyes lighting up when he saw how much the small accessory complimented his skin tone. V smiled wide, a tear rolling down his cheek as he picked up the ring that still remained in Jin's palm. 

He placed the ring on Jin's pinky finger, his smile only growing wider. "I love you" he whispered planting a long delicate kiss on Jin's cheek. In just the few seconds that V's lips met with his hyung's cheek, he felt as if the spot was on fire. He didn't know if he would ever be able to get used to the effect that the younger man had on him. "I'm so sorry for ev-" V started out but was quickly silenced when Jin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

V giggled in that deep tone that drove Jin crazy against his shoulder, his face nuzzling in Jin's neck. "You don't have to apologize to me. We were both a bit immature, but I promise from this day on, I will never run away from our problems again. I love you so much Tae". V smiled onto Jin's smooth skin and nodded his head, ecstatic that this was all over and he had his love in his arms again.

"It's been such a long two days huh?" V teased raising his head to Jin's and gently pressing their foreheads together. "Yeah" Jin admitted, returning V's smile. Jin inched closer until he closed the space between them pressing his lips against Taehyung's soft and hungrily. After waiting for over 48 hours, they finally got the small moment they had been craving. V pushed into the kiss passionately, parting his lips slightly and granting Jin access to enter his mouth. 

V's arms draped over Jin's shoulders, while Jin's hands snaked up his back under his white shirt. Taehyung giggled into Jin's mouth as he bit his lover's lip playfully. "I have to show Jimin This ring! He's going to melt!" V exclaimed hesitantly pulling away from Jin and getting up to retrieve his phone from off the counter. Jin smiled to himself, his heart content, and his mind put back at ease. 

He missed everything about V, even if they were just separated for two days and couldn't imagine the downward spiral his mind would've taken if they hadn't made up. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes momentarily before hearing footsteps exiting the living room. He opened his eyes and saw V with his back facing him, standing in the hallway leading to the bedroom. 

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor turning his head to look at Jin over his shoulder. "C'mon. It's my turn to apologize" he teased with a smirk heading into the bedroom. Jin's eyes widened knowing exactly what V was implying. He got up and began unbuckling his belt as he followed the love of his life into the bedroom, bracing himself for what was going to be a very, very long night.   
-to be continued


	13. You owe me new shoes( JIMIN/JUNGKOOK SIDE STORY2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets an idea and Jungkook ends up liking it...a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to rinse my eyes with holy water XD this chapter gets pretty steamy lol. Thank you guys for reading this far I really appreciate it. There's only two more chapters to go before the end of the story but I've decided that I'll still make little one chapter side stories here and there to add onto it. I'm also going to be writing more bts one shots with different ships after I finish this story:) hope y'all like this chapter!!!<3  
> ****UPDATE:Chapter 14 will be out July 30th!!!!****

Jungkook and Jimin side story #2  
*one week after the fact award show**May 1st*  
"Hyung these are so cool!" Hoseok exclaimed holding a pair of black shoes with intricate designs on them up to Yoongi's slightly unamused face. "Yea I guess" he replied smiling softly. The boys had been in Los Angeles for a couple days, preparing for their first concert of the speak yourself tour on the 4th. 

They took advantage of the rare free time they had, and went out on shopping splurges, buying stuff they knew good and damn well they didn't even need. Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon all wandered around a shoe outlet basking in the feeling of enjoying each other's company in a relaxed environment. Taehyung and Jin had decided to go on a date at a small cafe nearby, Jin telling the other members that they just had some things to discuss. Yoongi had given them both a worried look when Taehyung reassured him that they weren't ever going to lose their cool again. 

Even though he cared for the two men more than words could describe, he played it off cool, nodding his head followed by the famous roll of his eyes. Jungkook drug Jimin to a clothing store on the strip of a shopping center not too far from the other members. "Why do you only look at clothes, doesn't anything else interest you?" Jimin whined, clearly not enjoying stepping into the 4th clothing store that day as he scrolled through his phone out of sheer boredom. "You interest me" the latter smirked, teasing the slightly older male. 

Jimin swiftly dipped behind a rack of pants and acted as if he was looking through them in an attempt to hide his blushing cheeks, a bubbly smile plastered on his face. After a while of flipping through rows and rows of name brands, and trying on one article of clothing after another, Jungkook huffed slightly annoyed. "I just want to find a decent pair of joggers is that too much to ask for!?" He grumbled stepping out of the fitting room. 

Jimin was sitting on a bench in front of the changing rooms with a mischievous grin on his face that the latter had grown quite accustomed to over the past two years. Jungkook couldn't help but to smile back with a raised eyebrow. "What?" The maknae inquired placing four pairs of pants in a bin labeled "RE-HANG". "I think I found something that would look good on you" he smirked standing up, holding his hands behind his back. "Oh god Jimin what?" Jungkook chuckled. 

He held up a sheer, pink, see-through nightgown and a pair of red high heels, laughing quietly to not draw any attention to them. Jungkook scoffed hard, covering his face with his hands. "Babe, c'mon put those away" he grinned walking past Jimin. "Can you just put this on so I can see!?" Jimin pleaded stepping closer to him. "No way! Guys don't look good in that kind of stuff!" Jungkook laughed before walking out of the changing area and back into the maze of clothing. 

"You suck!" Jimin called out knowing Jungkook heard him when he saw him shake his head. Jimin was suddenly struck with an idea. "Wait, he thinks guys can't look good in this" he thought to himself. He stared down at the heels and gown in his hands and a smirk crept onto his face. "We'll see about that"  
\- \- \- \- \- Later on that evening  
After a long day of relaxing and spending a ridiculous amount of money, the boys all met up at the cafe with Jin and Taehyung and waited for their ride. They slid into the cold metal chairs around a long wooden table and just talked about how their day went. Yoongi was clutching a small red teddy bear under his arm as he scrolled through his phone, letting the others converse. "Yoongi-hyung where did you get that, it's really cute" Taehyung smiled pointing at the small stuffed animal from across the table. 

The older male's cheeks instantly burned bright pink at the unexpected question. "Oh, uh, Hoseok bought it for me" he gushed shyly as Hobi turned and looked at him affectionately. "Nice" Jin added throwing his arm over V's shoulder. "What did you get?" Yoongi asked Jimin who had one leg draped over Jungkook's. He held a medium sized orange bag tied closed in his lap and smiled playfully, "just a new outfit". 

"Oh guys our car's here!" Joon exclaimed pushing himself out of the seat, spilling his tea and nearly tripping over Hoseok as he got up. "Damn it can't you go two seconds without knocking something over!?" Yoongi snapped as everyone else busted out laughing.  
*when they arrived at their hotel*  
As the car pulled into the drive up circle near the entrance, they were immediately surrounded by dozens of screaming fans. Jimin sighed, followed by Hobi and Namjoon. "I wonder how these people even find out where we're at" Jungkook scoffed unbuckling his seatbelt. "Beats me" Taehyung replied, a slight look of annoyance on his calm face. 

They waited for a moment while their bodyguards in the car behind them jumped out and began pushing the crowd back enough for the boys to hop out and hurry inside. They all dashed into the lobby joining their managers and thanked god for their bodyguards who were outside practically fighting off the hoard. "They need a raise, can we get them a raise?" Hoseok exclaimed looking at manager Sejin.

He rolled his eyes in good fun and nodded his head at the radiant boy. "Well, there's two and a half days til Showtime, so please eat well and rest as much as possible!" The older man smiled addressing all of bangtan but pointing at Jimin. "What are you looking at me for!?" He scoffed with a lighthearted smile on his face. Sejin looked at the others before turning to walk away. "Make sure he eats!" He yelled out, earning laughs from the others.

"whatever" He retorted playfully as he stood around with the others in the lobby. "I think im going to hit the gym for a while" Jungkook announced as he ruffled Jimin's hair. "Oh I'll go with you" "I'll go too" Jin and Taehyung chimed in. "Mkay, I'll see you guys later" Jimin replied, hiding his excitement that he would be alone. Perfect timing, he needed Jungkook to go somewhere for a while so that he could get himself "ready" anyways. 

Yoongi and Namjoon said they were heading to the buffet, not caring that they had already put on a little weight since they had been in America. Hobi and Jimin stepped into the elevator and headed up to their rooms, the older male wanting a little bit of time to himself. "So what clothes did you buy?" Hoseok inquired curiously. Jimin felt his heart rate speed up and his ears burn unintentionally. "Oh, I uh, I just got some new shoes..and a top" he replied trying to sound nonchalant but coming off nervous. 

"Cool can I see-" "actually I kinda don't like them so I'm embarrassed to show anyone" Jimin uttered out, now aware of the blush on his cheeks. Hoseok looked at him, a confused expression on his face. "But if you wear them then people are going to see the-" "OH LOOK! We're on our floor!" He blurted out trying his hardest to change the subject. The doors opened and he quickly stepped out, speed walking to his and Jungkook's room. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Hoseok chuckled watching Jimin give a fast wave before entering his room and slamming the door shut. "I wonder what got into him" he laughed to himself as he headed to the room he, Yoongi and Namjoon shared. Jimin leaned his back against the door and sighed, gripping the bag close to his chest. He kicked his shoes off and dashed to the bed, untying the bag and emptying its contents onto the plush white comforter. 

He stared down at the glossy beige box and gulped hard. The butterflies in his stomach were relentless, sending excitement throughout his body. He slowly opened the lid and bit his lower lip. He reached in and picked up what was inside. He giggled softly feeling himself getting more and more anxious with every passing second.

He looked down at the articles of clothing that fell from the bag, and picked up one of them. He ran into the bathroom and placed it against his body, looking at himself in the mirror. He liked what he saw. "Oh, Kook, didn't you say guys don't look good in this stuff" he thought out loud, placing the clothing on the counter before pulling his shirt over his head and shimmy-ing out of his blue jeans.  
\- \- \- \- \- *an hour and a half later*  
Jungkook slid his card key into the lock and pushed the door to his and Jimin's room open. The soft sound of relaxing jazz music greeted him unexpectedly."Jimin-ah, I'm back!" He called out throwing his sweat soaked towel that was draped around his neck onto the floor. He stopped in the kitchen to get himself some more water unaware of what was waiting for him in the bedroom.

"Jimin!?" He asked again, finding it a bit unusual that he didn't greet him back. The combination of dimmed lights and soothing music gave the suite a welcoming and comforting ambiance. He peeked at the clock at saw it was only 8:45, much too early for Jimin to be sleeping. He wandered into the bedroom and only saw a freshly made bed and still no Jimin. "Are you here?" He questioned loudly, a confused look on his face not recalling if Jimin said he was going somewhere.

Hmm, I'll just call him he thought to himself before he unzipped his pants and peeled his shirt off of his body. He was about to grab a clean pair of pants when the doorknob to the bathroom twisted and opened slowly. "Oh there you a-" he started out before he completely lost his ability to speak. His heart stalled in his chest, his eyes widened to their fullest capacity, his brain instantly turning to mush. 

"T-that's a new look" he stuttered, his body gripped with a fresh wave of desire. "What, you don't like it?" Jimin asked teasingly, turning his back on the maknae and walking back into the bathroom. Jungkook heard himself swallow hard, and he could feel the pressure already beginning to build up within his boxers with just a look at Jimin's petite yet muscular backside. He stumbled into the large bathroom and saw Jimin looking at himself in the large mirror that stretched all the way up the wall and down to the floor.

"I didn't say I didn't like it" Jungkook growled, a deep hunger in his eyes that always managed to turn Jimin on when he was on the receiving end of that stare. Jimin scoffed, seductively looking at Jk through the mirror as he turned to face him. "So, you mean that guys can look good in this then?" He asked playfully, carding his small fingers through his natural thick, wavy hair. Jungkook stepped closer and closer until he was right in front of him, eyeing him up and down. 

His eyes started from Jimin's smooth neck, the way his collar bones were practically begging him to kiss them. The black, sheer, see through material of the long, lingerie type shirt Jimin was wearing allowed Jungkook to see his chest rise and fall just beneath it, his excitement poorly hidden. His eyes snaked down to Jimin's groin area, his bulge constricted in a pair of skin tight latex mini shorts that only went down a few inches on his thigh. 

He watched the bottom of the shirt ripple gently, barely reaching the middle of Jimin's muscular thighs. After lingering on that area for a few seconds, his eyes wandered down Jimin's strong, smooth thighs, then his shins and down to the glossy pair of black heels on his feet. Taking Jungkook's awestruck daze as a chance to tease him a bit, Jimin backed away and sat on the rim of the huge circular bathtub in the corner, filled close to the brim with steaming water and frothy bubbles. 

"See, a man can look good in heels right?" Jimin chuckled softly as Jungkook crouched down in front of him. "Y-yea" the younger male whined sliding his hands up Jimin's silky skin starting at his calves. Jimin suddenly bent his knee upwards and pressed the bottom of his high heel against Jungkook's chest, preventing him from getting any closer. "I got the bath ready for you, you're all sweaty" He teased sensually, his tone daring and playful. Jungkook's smirk on his reddening face spoke for him as he kissed the top of Jimin's heel.

Jimin's eyes widened knowing just what that smirk meant. Before he could even attempt to get away from him, Jungkook stood up, grabbed him by the waist and drug him into the tub with him, water and bubbles spilling over the top, emitting loud splashing sounds as the liquid met the cold tile floor. "WHAT THE HELL JEON JUNGKOOK!" Jimin snapped, his body submerged in the steaming water. He gripped the edge of the tub and tried to stand up but Jungkook grabbed him by his waist under water and pulled him close. 

"DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS WA-" Jimin tried to protest but it was no use. Jungkook had grabbed his cheeks and slammed his lips against his almost bruisingly. Jimin wanted to be upset with this immaturity but he never could think properly when it came to Jungkook. He felt his resolve crumble as he knelt in between Jk's legs, wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck. 

He pressed back into the kiss roughly, not allowing Jk to gain the upper hand. Jungkook's hands began sliding up Jimin's thighs and he leaned forward into him, gaining better access to his ass. Jimin gasped softly into the maknae's mouth, breaking the sloppy kiss momentarily, pressing his face in his warm neck. "These are 800 dollar shoes you asshole" he growled biting down on Jungkook's neck hard. 

"It's your fault" he hissed, his eyes squeezing shut at the dull pain inflicted by his upset lover. Jimin leaned back and looked at Jungkook, his eyes glossed over, his mind hazy with lust. His shirt stuck to his body like glue, allowing every single curve to be on full display. Jungkook could hardly contain himself as he saw Jimin's muscles flex and stretch under the see through fabric, his length growing harder by the second.

Jimin slid his hands down Jungkook's toned chest, his hands gliding over his chiseled abs and stopping right as his fingers reached his boxers."You owe me new shoes" he smirked leaning into the younger man, their foreheads pressed together. Jungkook grinned flirtatiously as he bit Jimin's bottom lip, pulling it gently. "Are you mad at me?" He inquired, his voice dripping with seduction as he descended upon Jimin's neck, pulling his body closer. Jimin groaned softly, pressing himself against Jungkook with a burning desire, tilting his head to the side to allow him more access. 

"Really mad" he moaned quietly, straddling Jk. The maknae grabbed Jimin's shirt from the bottom and pulled it over his head slowly, his ears absorbing the sounds of the wet fabric being peeled from his beautiful body. " I can't stand it when you're mad at me" Jungkook whispered into his lover's ear sensually. Jimin felt his skin burn where Jk's breath grazed it, his cheeks flushing a dark pink. "Well deal with it" he smirked standing up, water dripping off his soaked body, rolling over every single inch of his skin. 

He lifted one leg over the tub and was suddenly stopped when he felt Jungkook's firm grip around his ankle still submerged in the water. "Where do you think you're going?" He inquired, an amused look on his face, his eyes filled with want. "You ruined 1,000 dollars worth of clothes, you think I'm over it?" He teased tugging his leg free from his grasp and stepping onto the tile, his heels clacking loudly. He made his way over to the mirror, water flowing down his body in little streams making a puddle on the floor. 

Bending over to slip his shoes off, he heard the sloshing and light splashing of moving water followed by the sound of wet footsteps approaching him. As he got one heel off, he felt Jungkook's slender fingers snake up the side of his thigh sending his heart racing yet again. He turned around and faced Jungkook who looked as if he was about to devour him. "Are you not going to apologize!?" He scoffed, as Jk wrapped his hand around Jimin's waist and slammed his body against his lover's. "Mmhhhm" Jungkook hummed, his lips pressing against his boyfriend's. 

Jimin giggled softly into Jungkook's mouth before trying to push him away. "That's not an apology" he teased, shrugging himself out of Jungkook's grip. He turned around and walked over to the counter, the cool air sending a chill down his soaking wet body. As he unhooked his earrings he caught a glimpse of the maknae's expression through the mirror.

It was dark, purely animalistic and Jimin got a high from knowing he capable of doing this to him. He had gotten him to this point dozens of times in their two year long relationship, each time causing a shiver to crawl up his spine and send a tingling sensation throughout his perpetually needy body. Jimin knew all too well what that look meant, and he had to mentally prepare himself knowing Jungkook was about to wreck him.

In an instant, Jk was behind him, his muscular arms gripping Jimin's waist from behind tighter than he was expecting. He gripped the back of his hair and pulled Jimin's head back, leaving his neck bared to him. "Aah" he gasped out at Jungkook's sudden roughness. "You think you're cute acting like that don't you?" He growled, his tongue sliding up the silky skin of Jimin's neck. His heart rate sped up as his breathing became erratic, his nerves screaming with excitement. 

"M-maybe" he breathed out airy and sensual, his body involuntarily shaking at the sensation of the younger male's hot tongue being drug along his skin. "You're the one who needs to apologize baby" Jungkook whispered, in a stern and demanding tone. Jimin felt his length twitch in his tight shorts, wanting nothing more than for them to be ripped off of him. Jungkook spun him around to face him and grabbed his face from under his chin and squeezed his cheeks roughly. 

Jimin winced and his own hands shot up and grabbed a hold of Jungkook's forearm. "Are you going to apologize?" He inquired almost mockingly, leaning in until his face was meer inches away from Jimin's. He nodded his head obediently, his legs shaking and body wanting. He let go of his face and crashed his lips against plump pink ones, his length throbbing more and more with every small and soft sound that was falling from Jimin's mouth. 

He broke the kiss and felt the heat of soft pants against his lips, the older man already turned on to the point of no return. Jungkook stared at Jimin's body, his chest heaving, his skin dusted pink, his shaking limbs and knew he was going to absolutely demolish him. He grabbed the back of Jimin's head and pushed him down past his abs, pushing a bit further until Jimin was crouching and had his face dangerously close to Jungkook's package within his boxers. 

He released his grip on his lover, loving how obedient he became as soon as he switched from loving and playful, to dominating and demanding. There was something about the way that Jimin seemed to live to please him that made Jungkook feel like he was lucky, honestly a little too lucky. They completed each other entirely, and both men never understood what that feeling was, especially being so young and wild. Jimin put all this faith and trust into Jungkook's hands at moments like this and he was always terrified that he may abuse his vulnerability again. 

Months ago, Jungkook had pounded into Jimin ruthlessly despite him begging him to stop because he couldn't physically handle such intense stimulation. They were on round four of non stop love making that night when Jimin suddenly had passed out, unable to cope with the immeasurable pleasure. He told himself he would never allow that to happen again but it was truly a sight seeing how quickly Jimin's personalities change, making it extremely difficult to keep his word. 

Jk absolutely loved seeing the switch flip in Jimin, watching him go from cocky, flirtatious, sometimes arrogant, to submissive and begging to be controlled. He lived for it. He pressed his plump lips against the hard bulge in Jungkook's boxers, a small moan escaping his lips at Jimin's firey touch. He grabbed the rim of his boxer's and pulled them off slowly, gasping softly when his face was met with his lover's fully erect length. Jungkook grabbed the top of Jimin's head, his fingers curling into his wet hair aggressively and pushed his stiff member against his lips.

Jimin wasted no time complying, allowing Jungkook to slip into his mouth, moist and hot. "Fuck" he growled, his length twitching inside of him as he began bobbing his head over his sensitive manhood. The sound of wet slurping filled the air with the occasional soft gag every time the tip brushed the back of Jimin's throat. It took everything in Jungkook for him not to erupt inside of him already, his member becoming unbearably swollen.

He pulled Jimin off of him with a wet popping noise and looked down to meet his lust hazed eyes, a small string of saliva connecting his tip to his lover's rosey lips. "Get up and turn around" Jungkook commanded sternly, trying to keep himself from falling apart too soon. Jimin did exactly as he was told and slid up Jungkook's body before turning around, his hands on the counter, legs trembling with anticipation. "Take them off" He demanded, watching Jimin's ears redden.

The older male did as he was told, never hesitating to give into his needy boyfriend's every will. slowly hooked his thumbs under the tight material of his shorts and peeled them off his wet body and let them fall to the floor in a little puddle of water he had created by just standing there. Jungkook stared at the beauty that was before him. Some of his wavy curls on his head dripping, his heavy breathing causing his muscles to ripple under his glistening wet skin, the dimples at the small of his back, the true definition of beautiful. Jungkook's hand ghosted up Jimin's side, making him flinch, goosebumps now visible. 

He pressed his tip against Jimin's entrance, causing him to gasp sharply. "You're so gorgeous" he whispered into his ear, wrapping one of his muscular arms around Jimin's lower abdomen. Without giving him any warning, he plunged his length into him abruptly, hearing a soft yelp escape his lips, his body stiffening instantly. Jungkook sighed onto the back of Jimin's neck, biting down hard, feeling his own brain starting to grow fuzzy. 

He pumped into him a few times before he felt Jimin's tense body start to relax, watching him lean down onto the counter groaning so loud he thought the people in the room next to them might hear. He gripped both of Jimins hips almost excruciatingly tight, his nails scraping the fair skin, as he slammed into him with reckless abandon. Every single time the pair made love, it always felt like the first time. 

Whether they had just gotten back from a hard day of performing, practicing, or just even after relaxing for hours on end, every intimate moment had a unique feel to it. They had explored every single centimeter of each others bodies, feeling like they were both tailor maid for one another. 

Jungkook felt like there was no place on earth be belonged more than when he was next to or inside of Jimin. A chorus of soft pants and breathy moans filled the atmosphere around them, the minutes that passed by feeling like hours. He felt the familiar fluttering in his groin, knowing he was close to his release and judging by the condition Jimin was in, he could tell he was nearing his breaking point as well.

"Shit, I'm gonna-" Jungkook grunted out, his mind going blank, every single one of his nerve endings screaming with intolerable sensitivity. Jimin was a mewling mess, making noises that sounded like a totally different language consisting of loud moans, pants and incomprehensible, incomplete, choked off words. Jungkook reached around and grasped Jimin's length, slick with precum and glided his thumb over the sensitive slit causing him to shriek with intense pleasure as he arched his back against the maknae's torso. 

Jimin screamed out in ecstasy, his overstimulated body laying flat against the cold marble countertop, standing on his tiptoes in puddles of warm water that dripped from his soaking wet frame. Jungkook's thrusts became erratic, until finally his hips sputtered and he plowed into Jimin one final time before his manhood spewed inside of him, painting his internal walls white. 

His entire body tingled with euphoria, goosebumps littering his skin, as he leaned against him, laying his body down against Jimin's back for support. A moment later he heard Jimin's sharp gasp that he had grown familiar with, knowing he could no longer handle the pressure.

He leaked all over Jungkook's hand, thrusting into his grip, riding out the aftershocks of his intense orgasm wave after body tensing wave. He felt Jimin's body go limp in his grasp and felt the vibrations of his legs trembling from under him. He held onto him tightly from behind, something he had gotten used to after they made love, to ensure he didn't collapse from exhaustion. He planted a firm kiss on the back of his neck, a soft humm coming from Jimin's throat. 

After a few moments of trying to catch their breaths, Jungkook reluctantly slid out of him, his grip strong on the smaller body in front of him as he leaned back against Jungkook's chest, the back of his head resting on his lover's shoulder. He rubbed Jimin's stomach tenderly, both hands caressing the love of his life slowly. He turned himself around to face him, smiling softly and biting his lower lip as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. 

He smiled warmly pressing his nose against Jimin's, the post sex high in full effect on both of their worn out bodies. After changing the bath water and dropping some Orange essential oils in, Jungkook stepped into the porcelain tub basking in the fresh feeling. Jimin followed suit, his body incredibly wobbly, and sat in between Jungkook's legs. He leaned back against him and instantly felt secure once the younger man wrapped his arms around his slender waist. 

The steam rising from the water, his lover's tender hold, and the exhaustion that crept into his body was making Jimin flirt with the edge of sleep, his mind still hazy and clouded. "Did you really spend a thousand dollars on a pair of shoes, a shirt and shorts?" Jungkook asked jokingly, pressing his lips against Jimin's ear. He giggled softly in reply, slowly spinning around until he was straddling the brown haired boy. He laid flat against his toned chest, his face nuzzling into Jungkook's neck tenderly.

"So what if I did...with your black card" he retorted, a matter-of-fact and playful tone in his voice. He felt the humming of Jungkook's chuckle echo within his lungs vibrate onto his own skin, a feeling he would never grow tired of. The maknae slid his hands over Jimin's soft back, leaving a warm trail of water dripping down his porcelain skin. "You're so expensive" He laughed warmly biting Jimin's shoulder gently. 

"I know but you love it" he chuckled raising his head and making the tips of their noses touch. "That's debatable" Jk teased, raising his fingertips to Jimin's cheek, caressing him softly. He was met with the most vulnerable, raw smile he had ever seen in his entire existence. A smile that summed up how Jimin truly felt about him. It was a smile that needed to be protected at all costs, cherished for eternity, and he knew just how much responsibility was in his hands to always make sure that it always returned to Jimin's beautiful face. 

Awestruck, he couldn't find his words, feeling his heart stammer in his chest, and his stomach tingle as if it was the first time he felt this way. Overwhelmed with adoration, he grabbed his chin lightly and pulled Jimin's face to him, their lips meeting sweetly. He pushed into the kiss lazily, tongue slipping into Jungkook's mouth eagerly. It was during moments like this when Jungkook realized just how grateful he was for Jimin's existence on this planet. 

He broke the kiss momentarily and looked Jungkook in his eyes, a deep love burning within his own. Jungkook had never known what a beautiful sight it was until he saw it for the very first time, the moment they had both confessed their love for each other. "I wonder, what you would be doing right now if I hadn't kissed you that night" the youngest member gushed, a pink blush dusting his cheeks. Jimin looked at him genuinely, his ears reddening at the small yet impactful comment. 

Jungkook knew he had a tendency to be sappy sometimes but that was one of the things Jimin found so endearing about him. He immediately thought back to the night when they first kissed one another. They had stayed behind at the studio to practice a bit more, saying their goodbyes to their hyung's as they all went back to their dorms for the evening. Jungkook had been having mixed feelings towards Jimin for quite some time, honestly since they first met each other. 

He would always tell himself it was just because they didn't spend too much time with girls, so his brain was making him believe that Jimin was extremely attractive. But after a year of having a huge crush on him, he realized that was far from the truth. He found himself getting jealous when Jimin would get touchy with the other members, especially Taehyung, or when he would flirt with people in general. 

There was no denying the attraction he had for the petite man, everything he did seemed to be so perfect and he carried himself with such grace that it was hard not to fall for him. Jimin had just finished a routine perfectly, nailing his last step and placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. That was when Jungkook felt the fluttering in his heart go crazy, his stomach churning with burning anxiety. 

Drops of sweat were trailing down Jimin's pale skin, his white oversized shirt sticking to his frame in all the right places as he leaned his back against the mirror, his chest heaving heavily. "Did you see that? I finally got it" he breathed out snapping Jungkook out of his trance. Jungkook knew he got it, he had been watching him the entire time like a lion stalking its unsuspecting prey. He slowly walked over towards Jimin now completely pulled in by his immense gravity.

It was now or never. "Kook?" He questioned softly never having seen the primal look in the younger man's eyes before. Before he knew it, there he was, standing not even a foot away from Jimin, his eyes locked onto his plump lips. They could practically hear each other's hearts pounding, their blood pumping, minds screaming. In a single moment, Jungkook's feelings were accepted, validated when Jimin raised his dainty hand to his face, his fingers trailing along Jungkook's sweaty cheek. 

Nothing else seemed real to them, not the dim lighting in the studio, not the music playing on the speaker in the background, or the faint sound of rain pattering against the windows, the only thing that mattered was the lingering tension in the air and those beautiful pink lips Jungkook had his sights on. They both had been fighting back their feelings they had for each other for the longest time, but that night two years ago, they couldn't hold themselves back any longer. 

It was Jimin who raised his face to Jungkook's and ghosted his lips gently with his own, teasing him, driving him even crazier. Jungkook felt like he was losing his sanity, unsure if he should continue with this. There were so many risks involved with taking this any further. He could be jeopardizing their careers, their friendship and even their image. Jimin saw the raging storm behind Jungkook's eyes and knew he needed to let him know everything would be fine. 

He'll never forget the two words that Jimin told him that ultimately altered their future together. "It's ok" he whispered closing his eyes, a soft smile on his face, his cheeks rosey and his body inviting. Jungkook let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding before closing the distance between them and pressed their lips together gently. 

Jungkook had buried his face into Jimin's neck bashfully, his blushing cheeks warm against Jimin's skin, and the older boy just wrapped his arms around him tenderly encasing him in a bubble of bliss, excitement and comfort. On that cold spring night two years ago, sheltered from the rain in a warm dance studio, they shared their first kiss, and their first touches as lover's. 

Thinking back on that night, Jimin's smile widened, as he lay back down against Jungkook's chest, just allowing the security of being in his arms to completely overtake his entire being. "I know exactly what I'd be doing right now if you didn't kiss me" he replied playfully, his head leaning against Jungkook's wet, muscular shoulder. He heard his chuckle in his chest as he raised a hand and smoothed Jimin's hair affectionately. 

"And what would that be?" The younger male inquired. "I'd be thinking of ways to get you to kiss me" Jimin gushed, raising his hands and placing them on Jungkook's chest. Jungkook let out a soft laugh and squeezed Jimin to him even tighter causing him to giggle lightly. "I fucking love you Park Jimin" he whispered into his lover's ear, loving the small sound that came from him in reply. 

Jimin suddenly felt Jungkook's hand creep down his back and stop halfway on his ass. He squeezed his eyes shut as he mentally prepared himself for what was sure to follow after that one touch. "We still have a few hours before we have to meet up with everyone" the maknae uttered into his lover's now reddening ear. Jimim gulped loud, his heart pounding instantly at the comment. He knew at that moment he definitely would not be able to walk right for a couple days.  
-to be continued


	14. Everything breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going well for Taehyung and Seokjin until one moment brings their world to a screeching halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far:) it means the world to me that you guys like my story. Also, sorry about the late update I've been so busy with life ugh!! *gasps* did I take the happy ending tags off!?!?!?! Chapter 15 is already finished but I still need to edit it and revise some parts. Is it going to be a happy ending or a tragic ending??? Oh and I'm going to continue adding extra chapters to this story after the main storyline is finished:) hope you guys enjoy<3  
> ****UPDATE Chapter 15 will be out August 6th***

CHAPTER 14  
*small time jump to June 8th: The France/Paris concert of the speak yourself tour*  
The sound of the roaring crowd behind them, the adrenaline pumping through their veins and the immediate onset of fatigue and body pain was to be expected after a concert. The boys were quickly met with staff members ready to bandage them up and ice them down. "Shit, my shoulder is killing me!" Yoongi growled, grasping his previously injured joint roughly.

"Maybe you should watch out for cars" Jimin teased darting away from his hyung as soon as he turned around to look at him and shot him a death glare. A few crew members were quick to place an ice pack on his throbbing joint while others tended to the rest of bangtan. "I think we did a great job today guys, seriously good work" Namjoon praised the other boys, getting a small applause from the staff and the six others. 

"How's your foot?" Taehyung asked Jin, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Jin chuckled softly at his lover's affectionate gesture. "I'm fine, just tired" he replied tapping V's hands gently. "When we get back to the hotel I have a surprise for yo-" Taehyung started to whisper in Jin's ear before Jimin's screams filled the air. "HYUNG IT WAS A JOKE!! A JOKE!!" He screeched zooming by Taehyung and Jin. 

They looked at each other in confusion before Yoongi suddenly dashed by them right on Jimin's tail. They chuckled softly at their friend's rough-housing, Jin turning back to V. "What were you saying, I couldn't hear yo-" "YOONGI-HYUNG PLEASE, NOT JIMIN!!!" Jungkook's playful yell filled their ears as the maknae took off after his boyfriend and Suga. Taehyung looked at Jin with his eyes practically saying "wow really?" 

Making sure none of the crew members that were scrambling all over the place to make sure everyone was ok saw them, V quickly grabbed Jin by his broad shoulders and pulled him around a corner and into a super small storage closet, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing?" Jin laughed out, as V pressed him against the wall. The closet was just big enough for the both of them to fit in with about two feet of space in between each other. 

The close proximity was making Taehyung more sexually anxious and Jin even more flustered. V pressed his lips against Jin's neck glistening with sweat from performing and slid his hands up his abs under his shirt. Jin's breath hitched as he closed his eyes and leaned into his lover's needy heat. "Wait til we get back to the hotel, I've got something I think you'll like" V whispered into Jin's ear, causing goosebumps to litter his skin. 

Before Jin could utter a response V's lips pressed against his gently, just soft enough to make him crave more but yet just enough to calm him down. "Let's go, they're probably looking for us" Taehyung giggled opening the door and hurrying out. The minute he and Jin left the closet they were met with a confused backup dancer who looked perplexed and horrified at the same time. 

Jin felt his stomach drop and immediately looked at V who had the same nervous expression on his face that he did. Neither of them could speak. "What were you two doing in there?" The dancer asked raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on his hip. Taehyung swallowed hard trying to come up with an excuse that would actually seem believable. Jin cleared his throat and managed to come up with something under the intense gaze of the younger man. 

"My shirt got caught on my mic wires and Tae had to help me untangle them" Jin spoke surprisingly convincing. Relieved that there was now a believable story to run with, V felt the need to add onto it. "Yea the cords were tangled pretty bad" he chuckled nervously. The younger man eyed them suspiciously as they both quickly turned to walk away. Just when they thought they were in the clear, a question made them stop dead in their tracks. 

"And what do you have back at the hotel for Seokjin Hyung?" Taehyung turned around and felt the blush burn on his cheeks. "Excuse me?" He questioned, his tone angry. "That's none of your business is it?" V spit out, giving the dancer a death glare. The young man looked intimidated and immediately bowed to apologize to them. "I'm sorry I was just passing by and saw you two-" "well forget what you saw then" Jin stepped in, walking closer to him. 

Jin's eyes were met with eyes full of curiosity and fear. "Do you want to lose your job?" He demanded, his words cold and so unlike him. "N-no please I really didn't mean to-" "if anyone finds out about this, consider your place here gone, you get me?" He hissed sounding harsher than he intended. The young dancer shook his head vigorously in understanding. 

He took off before Taehyung could even say what he wanted to, high tailing it out of their sight. "Do you think he'll tell anyone?" Taehyung uttered chewing on his thumbnail. Jin looked at the younger man with a reassuring smile that instantly washed away any of V's worries. "I think we'll be ok" he replied wrapping his arm around Taehyung's shoulders. 

Later that night at the hotel  
"Tannie come here! C'mere Tannie" Jimin called out to the small Pomeranian running towards him, his fur bouncing wildly. The little dog bounced against Jimin's leg as he stood in the kitchen checking around to make sure Taehyung wouldn't see him sneaking the fluffball some table food. "Here" he whispered bending over to give Yeontan a piece of steak left over from his plate. 

When he looked up however he was met with Taehyung's annoyed stare. "Oh hey I didn't see you there" Jimin chuckled nervously. V crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him giving him the "really?" look. "Ok ok I won't feed your dog ''human" food anymore you buzzkill" Jimin pouted scooping Yeontan up scurrying out of the kitchen and away from V. 

"You've said that five times already!" Taehyung retorted loudly grabbing a bottle of sparkling water and a slice of tiramisu from the fridge. He walked back into the living room and joined the other members who were all engrossed in their own worlds despite being in such close proximity to one another. Hoseok and Yoongi's eyes were glued to the tv screen as they bickered over the video game they were playing while Jin was talking to Namjoon on the couch.

Jimin was sitting on Jungkook's lap while the both of them played with Yeontan, affectionately giggling with the small ball of fur. Taehyung took a big bite of the delicious desert and slumped onto the couch next to his boyfriend who was in a heated argument with Namjoon. "You're on a diet anyways so what does it matter!?" Namjoon cried crossing his arms. 

"I'm not allowed a cheat day then!?" Jin retorted not even noticing that Taehyung was sitting next to him scooping spoonfuls of tiramisu into his mouth. "Taehyung settle this for us, who do you think should get the last piece of...tiramisu" Joon muttered looking utterly disappointed when he realized V was eating the very thing he and Jin were arguing over. 

"Yea Tae who should-" Jin turned around and eyed V's small plate with a half eaten slice on it. "Oops" he giggled scooping up another spoonful and raising it to Jin's lips. The older man smiled happily and downed the bite looking back at Namjoon, victory plastered on his face. "I thought we were friends Taehyung" Joon teased getting up from the couch, making his way to the kitchen.

"Here you have the rest, I know you really want it" V offered, handing the plate over to his lover. Jin chuckled lowly and a dark spark glittered in his eyes. He leaned forward until his lips were next to V's ear. "I know what I want more than this though" he whispered, sending a jolt of excitement straight to Taehyung's manhood. Taehyung's deep, soft laugh filled Jin's ears, a sound he would never get tired of hearing.

"Want to go back to our room?" The younger male whispered into his lover's ear. In an instant, Jin grabbed V's wrist and pulled him off the couch and onto his feet. "Well guys it's getting late so Taehyung and I will be leaving first" the oldest member announced to the others, getting a couple "sleep wells" and "good nights". V plucked Yeontan out of Jimin's arms as Jin pulled him out of the room towards the door.

"Have fun" Jungkook winked at him, a playful grin on his face. Taehyung rolled his eyes in good fun and returned his smile before closing the door behind him. Jin opened the door to their suite and watched Yeontan trot into the room happily, his bushy fur swaying to and fro. "I think your dog is gaining weig-" Jin started out before Taehyung shoved his back into the door, slamming it loudly behind him and crashed his lips against the older male's.

Jin chuckled softly into V's eager mouth as the younger man snaked his hands up under his oversized black shirt. Jin giggled and pulled his face away licking his lips sensually, enjoying the soft flavors of cherry and tiramisu that were lingering in his mouth. "You're awfully needy today" he joked affectionately kissing the tip of Taehyung's nose. 

V's lips ghosted the side of Jin's neck, his skin turning a light shade of pink at the gentle sensation. "Sorry" he giggled against his hyung's neck sliding his hands back out from under his shirt. With a seductive smirk on his face, he raised his hand up to the small plate Jin was still holding onto and slid his finger through the top layer of the soft tiramisu, collecting a small pile of the desert on his fingertip. 

He slowly brought his hand to his mouth and slid his finger over his tongue sensually leaving a trail of moist desert streaking the wet muscle. Jin gulped hard, already starting to feel an all too familiar heat building up deep inside of his stomach as he watched the younger male right in front of him. "It's good right?" V questioned, his voice deep and dripping with want. 

"Uh huh" was all Jin managed to utter, completely taken aback by how quick Taehyung turned him on. Suddenly, the memory of V saying he had a surprise for him when they got back to the hotel earlier shot through Jin's aroused mind. " what was the surprise you told me about?" He inquired quietly, loving the close proximity between him and his lover. 

V Just chuckled softly and kissed the top of Jin's nose affectionately. "Me... I'm the surprise" he gushed, his cheeks reddening as if he was almost embarrassed to say it out loud. Jin looked at him for a moment, with his reddening face and ears, his eyes that only looked down at the floor now and his lips slightly curved in a nervous smile. 

V had thought about what he should get for Jin just as a small token of affection but he eventually decided that what they had was more precious than any material object. Jin's eyes narrowed and he felt his heart rate pick up deep within the walls of his chest. Usually he would've found a small little display like this unbearably cute and smother V with non stop hugs and kisses but now, something felt different. 

Not that he didn't find it endearing, but he found himself wanting to make a mess of the man in front of him who was now too shy to look him in his eyes. "It sounded better in my head honestly, I know that was cheesy" V admitted rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Jin reached up to V's cheek, his long slender fingers resting along the smooth skin. He ran his thumb over Taehyung's lower lip agonisingly slow, watching as V's resolve was already starting to crumble from just one touch.

"I'm fine with that" Jin whispered, his warm breath caressing Taehyung's lips gently. V's eyes flicked up and he could see the heated fire burning softly behind his hyung's. "Actually," Jin smirked sensually, his hand wrapping around the small of V's back possessively. "I think this is the best surprise so far" he confessed quietly, his voice like sweet honey dripping into Taehyung's ears. 

The younger man gulped under Jin's scorching gaze that was burning a hole right through his soul, begging for his touch. Taking a few steps forward (and a few steps backwards in V's case), Jin placed his small plate on the counter as the two lovers made their way to the bedroom, the tiramisu completely forgotten.  
-  
Jin's slender fingers crept up Taehyung's thigh slowly, just enough for him to feel it, but not nearly enough. V shuffled slightly as he lay on his back comfortably with his boyfriend kneeling between his spread legs. "I'm so jealous of your thighs" Jin grumbled leaning down and biting a spot right above V's knee. 

The younger male chuckled hissing softly when he really felt Jin sink his teeth in. "Why, they're nothing special" he admitted laying both hands on his stomach. Jin laughed quietly, his hand completely disappearing under V's boxers, sliding dangerously close to his hardening length. He released a shaky breath, clenching his legs at Jin's sides slightly.

"Everything about you is special" Jin gushed, his other hand slowly pulling at V's boxers. V felt his face burn at the affectionate remark as he placed his arm over his eyes to cover his blushing skin. "Ah, The things you say" he uttered out feeling like a high schooler again, like all of this was brand new and he was experiencing it for the very first time. 

The older male peppered soft kisses along V's strong thigh, up his toned stomach, and planting a particularly featherlight kiss right above Taehyung's prominent collarbone. He raised his head and looked into V's eyes tenderly with a soft smile lining his face. "You're beautiful" he confessed, inching his face closer to V's. He felt the deep rumble of the younger man's laugh ricochet in his chest as his hand caressed Jin's face affectionately. 

"You think so?" He teased back running his thumb along Jin's bottom lip. "Mhhmm" was all he could hum out in reply as V pulled his face down and locked their lips together. Jin pushed back into the sloppy kiss passionately, feeling V smiling against him. As the kiss grew more intense, the air was filled with soft moans and the occasional quiet pant as both of them tried to recapture their breaths that left their burning lungs. 

Jin's hand slid back down and peeled V's boxers off low enough for Taehyung's fully erect length spring out from it's confinement. The latter gasped sharply into Jin's mouth at the sensation of the cold hotel air hitting his solid member. "P-please" he shuddered against Jin's warm lips. Jin was quick to comply to his lover's quiet pleas, reaching over him and into the first drawer of the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube they both kept handy. 

He nimbly discarded V's boxers along with his own at what had to have been a record setting speed. Globbing a decent amount of lube on his long fingers, he plunged one digit into V without warning. Taehyung flinched instantly, hissing at the small amount of pleasure he gained from just a single finger. Jin could see there was a slight worry in V's eyes and it nearly stopped him.

It had been quite a while since he had topped, as he usually let the younger male take the reins in the bedroom so he wasn't entirely sure if it would hurt him or not. He reached his empty hand up and grabbed a hold of V's fist tenderly, and in that single moment, Taehyung knew that Jin would make sure he was ok. He felt V's grip around his hand tighten when he pushed in a second finger and began scissoring inside of him, stretching the tight ring of muscle. 

Once he was sure he prepared him enough, he slid his slick fingers out of the delicate entrance, feeling V wince as he pulled out. He looked down at the delicious man before him, his hooded eyes darkened with lust, his disheveled hair and his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. He lined himself at the small opening, planting his free hand at the base of V's stomach right below his belly button for balance. 

He let out a long sigh as he pushed the tip in slowly at first, letting V get reacquainted with his long, thick length. V arched his back, groaning hard at the sensation of having Jin back inside of him. Jin stayed still for a moment and waited for V to lay back down flat before he began to pump in and out of him at a steady pace. "Fuck!" V growled his fingernails digging into Jin's back bruisingly. 

Jin dipped his face down into the small of Taehyung's neck and bit down on his soft skin harshly. Heavy Pants and gasps from the man under him filled his ears and only excited him more, prompting him to pick up the pace. Skin slapping skin, fingers twisting in sweaty hair,and wild kisses were the only things their love drunk minds could focus on. Jin felt his head growing more and more hazy with each passing minute, his brain not able to work properly. 

He knew V was feeling it too judging by the sounds coming from the man's lungs and the way his body was responding to his every touch and thrust. Feeling his own climax fast approaching, Jin angled himself a bit lower and plowed right into V's prostate. The younger male gasped silently, his eyes squeezing shut, toes curling, back arching at an impressive angle. 

Jin slid his arm under V's back and held him possessively, his fingers digging into the underside of V's ribs roughly. Taehyung was a mewling mess under his lover, his sensitive body being pushed to it's very limit. Jin's groin was burning with the need to release, the coils of his impending orgasm about to spring and he could see V was nearing his own climax, tears rolling out of his closed eyes. 

The older male grasped V's length in his large hand and pumped roughly, his own manhood twitching with pleasure at the near pornographic screams coming from the man under him. "I CAN'T- I -PL-PLEASE!" He cried out, unable to speak clearly. With one final thrust V spewed out all over Jin's hand and his own stomach, spasming ferociously at the waves of his orgasm coursing through his body. 

Jin followed suit, shooting white into the depths of his lover. The older male collapsed on top of V , breathing heavily, riding out the aftershocks of his climax. V was unable to move, seeing stars behind the lids of his closed eyes. Jin began rubbing the overly sensitive boy's side tenderly, in a calming way that only he knew how to do. He rolled himself off of V to grab a towel and wiped the sticky substance off of himself and his boyfriend.

V's eyes were barely open but they met Jin's and a tender smile grew on his face. Discarding the towel, Jin crawled back on top of him and pressed their lips together softly before rolling over onto his side. "Tae?" He asked quietly. The younger man rolled over to face him, placing his silky hand on his hyung's cheek. "Yea?" Jin pulled V in close by his waist and pressed their lips together hungrily. 

Jin found himself smiling against V's inviting mouth, his tongue slipping in lazily. Biting Taehyung's lower lip gently, he carded his fingers through his lover's hair, basking in the post sex glow. "I love you" he whispered against V's pink lips, pressing another soft kiss on them after his quiet declaration. "You too" V giggled curling up against the love of his life as they both drifted to sleep. 

*the next morning*  
Jin raised his head slowly, opening his eyes and trying to adjust to the light. The rising sun bathed the whole room in a pretty golden glow, casting shadows from the curtains along the floor. Taehyung lay fast asleep next to him, his hand twitching softly as he seemed to be immersed in a dream. Jin smiled fondly looking down at the younger man beside him. He raised his hand to his cheek and slid his hand up and through V's hair tenderly, careful not to wake him up. 

Taehyung stirred momentarily, scrunching his nose and squeezing his eyes hard as if he wasn't ready to wake up yet. Jin rolled out of the bed and stretched, yawning silently and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. He made his way into the kitchen because he knew that V loved to wake up to the smell of coffee. His reasoning was it meant that someone was there with him and it truly made him feel at peace. 

Jin was finding out all sorts of little details about his boyfriend, like how he liked to sleep later than he did, how hot he liked his showers, or the way he was super particular about what material his pajamas were. There was still so much more to learn about each other and it seemed as if they had their entire lives to find out what those things were. After putting a fresh pot of coffee on, Jin quickly got to work on making breakfast, because another thing he had found out is how much V loved waking up to food. 

It was sort of a cycle the two found themselves in. They would either spend the whole night cuddling or making love, Jin would always get up before V and have something made, and neither one was complaining. In the middle of making some over easy eggs V shuffled out of the room, still drowsy from the sleep not ready to leave him yet. "Morning" he yawned out hugging Jin from behind.

"Morning" he chirped happily turning to give V a quick peck on the lips. V slid into a chair at the small white table and waited patiently for his hyung to bring him his food. Once everything was made, Jin poured two mugs of coffee (one with extra cream and sugar, just how V liked it) and headed to join V at the table. "Ah you're the best" V giggled pecking Jin's cheek when he passed him his plate.

"Yea I know. I spoil you too much honestly" he chuckled feeling satisfied when he saw V dig in right away. Their breakfast was quickly interrupted however when there was rapid pounding at the door. "I'll get it" Jin grumbled. "Oh it's Jimi-" "JIN-HYUNG!" the maknae screeched bolting into the room and slamming the door shut behind him. His hair was a mess and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days judging by the bags under his eyes.

"You guys have to help me!" He pleaded, his voice sounding scratchy and strained. "Jimin what the hell!" Jin scoffed not knowing if he should be concerned or not. "It's Jungkook!" V stood up and immediately joined them at the door, a look of concern on his face. "What happened!?" Jin demanded, his eyes narrowing on Jimin's tired face. He leaned against the door and brushed his hand through his tangled hair sighing hard. 

"He literally will not stop fucking me!" V choked on his own spit, and Jin felt as if a hole had been blown through his chest. This was definitely not what they expected to hear from his mouth, not classy, elegant little Park Jimin. Jin couldn't help but to start laughing much to the maknae's dismay, and used his hands to cover his reddening face, totally unprepared for this situation.

"What do you mean he won't stop!?" V chuckled trying to be as serious as possible as Jimin did not think it was a laughing matter. "You guys are the only ones I can go to about this! It's not funny! That man is an animal I tell you! A damn animal!" "Ok ok I'm sorry!" Jin apologized fighting back the urge to laugh. "Look at this!" Jimin growled, pulling his shirt collar down and revealing large hickeys and red bite marks all along his neck and collar bones.

"Oh my god! What got into him!?" V exclaimed. "I don't know but I literally cannot handle anymore. We've been at it since last night and if I see him I'm gonna scream." He warned letting out a soft laugh after realising just how funny the whole situation really was. "Well, I mean, he's young and pent up and if you can help him out as his boyfriend then I mean, I guess it couldn't kill you to just...let him". 

Jimin thought hard for a minute, really pondering on his Hyung's words. "You're right. He puts up with so much of my shit so i guess this is the least I can do" he sighed heavily. "Just tell him to stop if you don't want to, I'm sure he-" "no, no, no you're right he's just...pent up" he admitted cutting V off.

"I got this, you got this Park Jimin you got this" he chanted trying to mentally prepare himself for the hours of love making he knew lay ahead of him. He opened the door and peered down the hallway towards his room. "If I don't make it, just know I love you guys" he teased as Jin pushed him out of the room playfully. "Good luck!" V yelled to his best friend who was slowly making his way back to his and Jungkook's room. 

*later on in the day*  
Jin and V were snuggled on the couch watching a scary movie when all of the sudden they heard three loud knocks at the door. "I swear if that's Jimin again" Jin chuckled pausing the movie to go check who it was. When he opened the door, he was met by a very serious looking Manager Sejin and Mr.Bang himself. A little shocked to see them both together at his door, Jin gave them a confused look.

"Afternoon, can I get you something to drink?" He offered opening the door wide inviting them in. Sejin couldn't look Jin in the eye and Mr.Bang almost looked like whatever was on his mind was physically paining him. "No Seokjin. We're all meeting in the lobby, we have a serious issue to discuss. Meet us down there in five minutes yeah?" Jin's confusion was replaced with concern as the two men turned and walked back down the hall. 

"Well that was weird" Jin admitted as he went back to V in the living room. "Who was it?" He inquired. "Bang and manager Sejin, we have to meet them in the lobby right now, they said It's about something serious". V got up immediately and looked Jin in his fearful eyes. What could possibly be so important? Then it hit Jin. The military. Was this the painful announcement that he had been dreading, that he would be forced to enlist? 

V could see the dread building up behind Jin's eyes that were always so calm and focused. "Don't worry love, everything is going to be ok" V cooed cupping Jin's cheeks softly. Jin nodded slowly as he leaned forward and connected his lips with V's. 

They both didn't know what to expect as they headed down the elevator, hands gripped tightly around each others. When the doors opened and they arrived on the first floor they could see the other members standing in the main lobby with Mr.Bang, Sejin, and a few other higher ups of bighit entertainment. "What the hell is going on?" V asked Jin quietly, concern plaguing his features. "I don't know" he replied worriedly, already having a feeling that this would be about his enlistment. 

When Sejin saw them, he motioned for everyone to follow him and Mr.Bang to a private room located at the back of the lobby. The room was small, no bigger than a minuscule studio apartment and had one long oak table in the center. Everyone filed in and slid into the comfortable rolling chairs that lined the tables edges. 

The 7 members all sat on one side, as Sejin, Mr.Bang and the couple of other higher ups sat on the other. Sejin laid out a small stack of papers and began flipping through them, as Mr.Bang placed his hands on the table and looked down the line at the seven idols he created. He had a deep son-like love for all of them, having been with them through both horrible and prosperous times.

When his eyes landed on Jin, he let out a loud sigh. Jin felt his heart rate speed up, he knew what this was about. As much as he didn't want to believe that the day would come when he would hear the words "it's time for you to join the military", he found himself completely unprepared for it. "You all know that I care for each one of you deeply." The older man started out, opening his eyes and locking them onto Jin's again. 

Jin felt his stomach churn uneasily. "Nothing on this earth can ever change how much I respect you all, and care for your wellbeing." They all looked at Mr.Bang with such concern, and a twinge of fear, not knowing exactly where he was going with this. Sejin finally found the paper he was looking for and placed on the table, spinning it around and pushing it towards Jin. 

"We talked about if this conversation should involve all of you, but seeing how this decision directly affects all of you, we decided it would be best to have the seven of you present." Jimin gulped hard, clutching Jungkook's hand under the table. Hobi felt his stomach tying itself in a knot, unsure of the severity of the situation.

"Seokjin read the highlighted section of your contract" Sejin demanded, trying his hardest to seem stern when in reality he was trying not to show his sadness. All the members looked at Jin, hearts racing and stomachs churning. Jin eyed the piece of paper and reached for it slowly, dragging it back towards him. "Out loud" Sejin added, noticing that Jin was reading it to himself.

"Section 45 part A." He started out. "No persons under contract with BigHit entertainment shall engage in any behavior that will violate the rules of conduct such as Drug use, offensive behavior, racism or-" he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his heart stop beating in his chest, his stomach dropped into a deep pit.

"What?" V asked nervously leaning closer to read the paper. "Or sexual misconduct/behavior that can potentially ruin the reputation of our company." Mr.Bang finished the sentence for him. V's eyes widened as he let the realisation of the words sink in. "As the owner of this company, I can legally....let go of anyone for breaking these rules "he sighed, unable to look at V or Jin.

"Wait wait I don't understand what's going on here!?" Hoseok interjected, Yoongi doing the same. "Yea what exactly are you trying to tell us? That Jin did something that could ruin Bighit's reputation!? We've done a lot of things you've let us get away wit-" "Taehyung and Seokjin are involved in an intimate relationship" Sejin cut Yoongi off. The thick tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

V stared at the table, eyes glued to the wooden surface feeling like this wasn't real. Namjoon, Yoongi and Hobi all felt like they had been sucker punched in the gut. They were unable to stop the dozens of thoughts that raced through their minds at a million miles an hour. "What?" Namjoon uttered, his eyes fixed on Jin.

The two lovers could not move, feeling as if their entire lives had just been destroyed. "Ok, so what!? Can't you just ignore it!?" Jimin shot out much to everyone's surprise, standing with his hands smashing down on the table. "If we didn't even know about it, what makes you think people will find out?" Hobi cried feeling a little hurt that two of the men he considered to be brothers didn't tell him about their relationship. 

"People will find out, believe me! How do you think we found out in the first place!?" Mr.Bang retorted raising his voice. "Ok so they can just be more careful an-" Jungkook started out but was quickly silenced when Sejin cut him off. "No! This has already gone on long enough" he yelled pointing his finger directly at Jungkook.

The maknae gulped hard, never having seen Sejin this upset. "Right before the fifth muster too" Mr.Bang grumbled resting his face in his hands. "We can be more careful" Jin pleaded quietly, his cheeks pink and ears red. Mr.Bang just shook his head and looked up into Jin's watering eyes. "Son, I'm sorry. We've already made our minds up". 

V felt a single tear roll down his cheek, his body going completely numb as he grasped onto Jin's hand on the table. Jin looked down at their intertwined fingers and felt strangely calm despite their relationship having just been discovered. "We'll announce something believable to make sure no one finds out about this, but after you get back…" Sejin started out quietly. All the members held their breaths as Jimin and Jungkook's eyes started to water. "After you get back... you're out of Bangtan, that's our final decision"  
-to be continued


	15. One last kiss before I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is prepared for their group to be torn apart but will they have no choice but to accept it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh so much angst and sadness😭 I'm sorry my dear readers, I truly am. I suffered when I wrote this so now you have to suffer with me! Next week the final chapter will be out and I can't guarantee that you won't get emotional ok, don't hate me pls😥 thank you for reading this far  
> ****UPDATE: chapter 16 (the FINAL CHAPTER) will be out **September 30th** (this is the FINAL time I change the release date!!!) I'm sorry for making y'all wait!! I've been so busy with school work so this story has kind of been pushed back because of that. I have half of the chapter finished and the outline for the rest of it so I swear the final chapter will be out before the 30th. grab some tissues, you're gonna need them:(

CHAPTER 15  
No one found themselves able to physically react to the statement. Was this even real? There was no possible way on God's green earth that something like this could ever happen to them. They had spent nearly a decade constantly surrounded by each other's presence, coming to call one another brothers who promised that things would always be ok, that they would get through any obstacle life would throw at them.

But now, their brains were trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. All Jin could do was stare down at the paper in front of him which he signed and agreed to when he joined Bangtan all those years ago. He felt a frigid breeze blowing straight through him, as if his heart had just been gouged out of his chest, still warm and beating, leaving his entire body frozen. 

How was he supposed to react? What was he supposed to feel? In an instant he knew it was his fault for ever giving into his feelings, his desires, giving into the beautifully, elegant, Kim Taehyung. He knew the risks that were involved with their relationship and he pursued what his heart wanted anyways, so sure things would work out for the both of them. 

"Nothing lasts forever Seokjin, I'm sure this was just a phase anyways. You would've ended up hurting everyone when you decided to end it with him, not to mention what you two could've done for Bangtan's reputation as professional preformers!" Sejin spit out, sounding much crueler than he intended, firing yet another direct blow to V and Jin's hearts. 

V lowered his head and unable to hold himself back, sobbed quietly as if ashamed by the whole ordeal, ashamed that he gave his heart up so willingly and carelessly. Suddenly overwhelmed with unspeakable anger seeing the love of his life crying because of the mess he allowed them to get into, Jin snapped. "Don't you dare look me in the eye and tell me this was just a phase! How the hell can you say that about something you don't understand!?" 

He spewed looking directly into Sejin's eyes. "You clearly don't have a clue about anything that goes on right under your nose do you!?" Jimin growled wiping a tear from his cheek. "Park Jimin sit down or you can leave the meeting" Mr.Bang scolded pointing a chubby finger at the fiery tempered male.

"Hold on wait a minute how do we even know if it's true or not!? I mean this accusation just came out of nowhere!" Namjoon questioned desperately trying to make sense of all this. "Believe me when I say we have more than enough evidence. We've had our suspicions for a while now and when one of the backup dancers showed us a video of them running into a storage closet after the show we became genuinely worried. 

A staff member showed us a photo this morning of them kissing at a cafe and we made the connection Namjoon, it's painfully obvious they're in a relationship. Any other questions?" Sejin retorted "Ok, so get rid of me and Jimin too then" Jungkook declared making the whole room go silent. 

With a single sentence Jin felt even more devastated. "Jungkook don't-" "but this isn't fair!?" The maknae cried interrupting Jin and using the back of his hands to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Jungkook you're being irrational, let's behave like adults yeah?" Mr.Bang retorted trying his hardest to act like he wasn't the least bit phased about this whole situation. "Don't talk to him like that!" Jimin snapped shooting the two men in front of him death glares. 

"Jungkook's right." He continued a lot quieter this time. "Get rid of us too then" he whispered reaching over and grabbing hold of Jungkook's hand, intertwining their fingers defiantly. "Dear god is this the level of unprofessionalism you allow to happen within your company?" one of the women sitting next to Sejin hissed out looking utterly disgusted at Jimin and Jungkook's display. 

"You can't disband us sir, we're a family, even you're included in that" Namjoon uttered trying to be the voice of reason. "All seven of us are bts, if one of us leaves… we're not bangtan anymore" Yoongi added, sounding equal parts broken and confused. "If you make Jin leave.." V whispered out trying to regain at least a little bit of his composure. Everyone turned to look at him as he rubbed his reddening eyes soflty. 

"If Jin leaves I'm leaving too" he declared looking right up into PD Bang's stunned eyes. "Taehyung!" Jin scolded, touched, saddened and shocked by V's statement. He scooted closer to his lover, and without a single regard for the people who were sitting on the other side of the table, pulled V into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly. Taehyung crumbled, unable to retain the composure he had tried so hard to get back. 

He wept onto Jin's shoulder like a child who had just lost it's mother, instantly prompting Jimin to run over and hug him from behind, stroking his hair soothingly, the way only a best friend could. "You're not going anywhere you hear me?" Jin whispered into V's ear just loud enough for everyone else to hear it. Hobi got up and joined the hug, helping V feel secure knowing he was surrounded by his brothers who loved him endlessly. 

"This isn't right man, look at what you're doing" Yoongi protested running his hands through his hair like he did when he was stressed out. Jungkook got up and joined the others, wrapping his arm around Jin's shoulders comfortingly. After giving them a minute or so, Sejin hesitantly interrupted the touching moment. "Since V will still be under contract with us, we need to know this, umm, relationship...is over". 

V's heart was viciously ripped from his body, his breath refusing to leave his lungs that had gone frigid. Jin felt it too, maybe a little harder than V did if that was even humanly possible. "How can you expect them to just end it! Like it was nothing in the first place!? Seriously what is wrong with you!" Hoseok shot out, not caring to hide the fact that he was crying. Jin knew deep down in the corner of his heart that something like this could eventually happen. 

Not to say it was inevitable, but he knew the risks he and Taehyung were taking when they entered their dangerous relationship, knowing that there was a huge possibility of them being discovered. He was the reason this was happening. If he had never allowed V into his heart the way he did, then none of this would even be happening. He knew what he had to do, not just for the love of his life, but for Bangtan as a whole.

"How can you ask them to-" "he's right" Jin interrupted Jungkook, earning a confused look from his managers. "I don't want to be the reason Taehyung loses everything" he sighed heavily. He felt V's grip around him tighten as he was letting the reality of what had to happen truly sink in. "When I first joined this group, I didn't know how much you would all end up meaning to me" Jin sniffled addressing all of the members. 

"Life will still go on, even if I'm not here with you guys" he continued, his voice drenched in a deep pain. "Hoseok will still be the glue that holds everyone together, Joon will still be your leader, a damn good one…" He licked the tears off of his lips, and found his courage to keep speaking, holding onto the crying mess in his arms and being embraced by the others who were all crying without shame.

"Yoongi will still want to sleep all day, Jimin will still be there for everyone when they need a shoulder to cry on, and Jungkook …." He looked up at the youngest who's eyes were already starting to get puffy from crying. "Jungkook will still be the golden maknae". Jin rubbed V's back tenderly not wanting to let the man out of his arms. "My Taehyung" he started out. V's sobs only intensified on Jin's shoulder, soaking his shirt with pained tears. 

"You'll still be that bit of mystery the world will never get to solve" he whispered into his ear pulling him in even tighter. "I promise I'll never stop loving you". V let his words soak in, now facing the truth, this is where the road ended for them. Just a few months spent as lovers not only changed both of their lives for the better but also changed them forever. V felt as if having Jin was the last thing he truly needed to make his life complete and the oldest member felt the same way. 

He would've risked everything sooner if he would've known how his love would be cherished in Taehyung's hands, the younger male treating it like it was the single most important thing to him in life. He knew that their love had no chance of dying, despite it's impending doom it was facing in the form of disappointed, ticked off managers. Fresh memories of their most intimate moments would be forever seared into their brains and send chills down their bodies. 

They fit each other seamlessly, every inch of their bodies tailor made for one one another to cherish. They didn't want anyone else, nor would they ever want anyone else the same way ever again. Now, it was time to face the music, this was it for them. "This is all very touching and all but I do have a meeting at 5" the same woman with the look of disgust on her face complained, like she was annoyed with seven men's world's being torn apart. 

"Let's not make this harder than it has to be" Sejin commented pushing another paper towards Jin coldly. Jin looked down at it and saw a highlighted line that required a signature. "This is your agreement for us to terminate your contract Seokjin, we do hope you understand our decision" Mr.Bang uttered passing a pen over to the distraught man. "This is ridiculous! Do you know how upset th-" "I'll sign it" Jin uttered cutting Yoongi off as all the air rushed out from his lungs. 

So this was it then? This is how things ended for him? Just like that, with one damn signature. "Jin-Hyung this isn't fair!" Jungkook cried. All at once everyone was arguing with Sejin and Mr.Bang, pleas and protests came from almost everyone's mouths in what ended up being a chaotic choir of yelling and shouting. "ENOUGH!!" Sejin roared slamming his fists onto the table, causing everyone to flinch instinctively. "This is upsetting for all of us, not just you!" He continued.

"Oh yea it totally seems like you're really heartbroken about this" Yoongi snapped back in a mocking tone. "Things will work out" Jin tried his best to sound reassuring, but ultimately failed when tears began rolling down his cheeks. "What did you think would happen Seokjin? That we wouldn't find out? And do you honestly think we would've allowed this to continue?" Mr.Bang asked softly, sounding much like a disappointed father. 

Jin hung his head low, unwanted and intentional shame filling his heart. "Just sign the paper and end this right now" Sejin demanded sliding the paper closer to Jin's frozen body. He gulped hard and stared at the highlighted line where he was supposed to sign his name, his vision blurring from tears. "Please don't" V whispered out clutching Jin's arm like it would be the last thing he ever did.

He looked at V fondly with the same love behind his eyes that only glowed brightly for the younger man. "I have to Tae, for all of us" he sniffled, wiping V's cheek with the pad of his thumb tenderly. He grabbed the pen hesitantly and with a deep sigh, scribbled his name across the line. Jimin lost it and ran into Jungkook's arms as the maknae embraced him, trying his best to calm his hysterical boyfriend down all while trying to calm himself down. 

Namjoon placed his head in his hands, not believing what was happening. Yoongi pushed himself off of his chair and kicked it over before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. V couldn't breathe. He felt as if this entire thing was his fault. He knew better than to fall in love with his hyung, he knew it. 

He never wanted to regret their relationship and even in this hurricane he found himself being torn apart in, he still couldn't bring himself to think that he regretted their love. "Now put an end to this" Sejin demanded motioning to Jin and V who was still clutching onto him tightly. In that moment Jin couldn't feel anything, his body losing all sense of reality. 

Up until about ten minutes ago his life was as perfect as it could possibly get. Now, not only was he being forced to leave the company because he could ruin their reputation, but he was being forced to end things with V just like that with no questions asked for the sake of Bangtan. "Can't you just give them a chance!?" Namjoon pleaded only to be silenced by Sejin.

"We helped you guys become millionaires, we made you into what you are today and this is how they repay us!?" He hissed pointing to V and Jin. Everyone was in shock. This would be the end of bts as the world knew it, and it was all going to be covered up by some excuse bighit came up with. Jin looked at V tenderly, his soul draped in a fog of sadness, and cupped his cheek. 

V looked up at him, still one tiny shimmering ray of hope glowing behind his pained stare, his eyes begging Jin for something, anything. "Taehyung," he started out, letting the tears flow. "You changed my life, you really did. I'll always be grateful for that." V leaned into Jin's gentle touch, sobbing painfully knowing what Jin was about to say. This was it. 

"I love you enough to let you go. I'm not going to be the reason you lose everything-" "you're my everything Jin! What am I supposed to do without you!?" He wept throwing his arms around Jin, engulfing him in his tight grasp. Jin rubbed his back affectionately, preparing himself to say it. Hoseok sobbed into his hands, Namjoon gripping his shoulder in an attempt to keep at least a little bit of his composure.. 

Somehow managing to push the words out, Jin slammed the final nail into their coffin. "You're truly the best thing that's ever happened to me love, thank you for loving me the way you did" he whispered with lips pressed against V's ear. "Thank you for being reasonable" Mr.Bang interrupted standing up along with the other managers that were present. "This is so unfair" Jungkook screeched at them as Jimin gripped his hand tighter. 

"Can we please just talk this all over!?" Hoseok sobbed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "We're done talking about it! This conversation is over!" Mr.Bang shouted pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Seokjin, we'll put out an official statement saying you won't be attending the 5th muster due to an unexpected family emergency. After that, I highly recommend you letting our company release the announcement of your military enlistment when the time comes to ensure the fans that you are still a part of bts. If this gets out, it'll bring a lot of bad publicity to our company, I do hope you at least understand why we had to take such drastic measures." 

Too broken to speak, all Jin could do was hold the weeping man in his arms tighter. He felt like he was suffocating, unable to catch his breath, his face growing increasingly pale, feeling his blood pumping rapidly beneath his skin, and his heart stalling in his chest. "We booked you a flight for tomorrow morning. Please have all your belongings packed before then." Mr.Bang sighed, signalling for the other managers to leave the room. 

As Sejin passed by Jin, he gave him a look that an uncle would give to his nephew after just finding out something utterly disappointing about him. It broke Jin's heart even more, like he had stomped on the broken shards in his soul, grinding them down to dust. "I'll speak to you privately on the plane tomorrow" Mr.Bang concluded, patting Jin on the shoulder and when he tried to do the same to V, he was shot a glare that was a mix between rage and disgust. 

The other members were unsure how to react. What were they supposed to say? Oh hey guys, it doesn't hurt us that you kept your relationship a secret from your "brothers", and we're sorry that you have to leave the biggest group in the world Jin-hyung, we really are. No one knew how to handle this sudden bomb that had exploded in their world. 

"Jin-Hyung we can fix this right?" Jungkook sniffled, walking towards him slowly, Jimin still grabbing onto his arm tightly. Jin smoothed V's hair soothingly, almost seeming like he was petting the younger male, and peered up into Jungkook's watering eyes. "I don't think so Jungkook-ah" he uttered out quietly.

The maknaes wrapped their arms around the distraught lovers and wept with them, Jk leaning his head against Jin's, and Jimin against V's only the way younger brothers could. Hoseok and Namjoon were quick to join the huddle and after hearing the sobs from outside, Yoongi came back in and began rubbing the back of V's neck tenderly. After what seemed like an eternity of bawling their eyes out, Jin finally lifted his head to speak. 

"Can I have a moment with Tae, please?" He requested, unable to look any of them in the eye. Silent nods of agreement were the only responses he received as the saddened members of Bangtan slowly left the room. Once the door clicked shut behind them V raised himself to his feet and looked down at Jin, with a burning pain in his eyes that Jin would do anything to make disappear. "I'm leaving this company" he declared, wiping his face with his sleeve.

Jin stood up and once he was eye level with him, pushed his pointer finger against V's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere" the older man stated, feeling like he was about to throw up. "Yes I am! I'm not staying without you! What the fuck am I supposed to do without you!?" He cried out, his back sliding down against the wall until he plopped against the thin carpeted floor, head in his hands in a crying heap.

"This is all my fault!" He yelled, his voice muffled behind his hands. "No love please" Jin cooed kneeling down in front of V. He reached out and pulled his hands away from his face, tacky with tears and slightly swollen from crying. "Is it your fault that we fell in love?" Jin whispered, unable to see the warm fire that he always saw burning within his lover's heart. "Do you feel like we were a mistake?" V sobbed, somberly peering into Jin's eyes. 

The question took Jin by surprise. Were they a mistake? He felt those words slice through what remained of his heart, tearing apart any glimmer of hope that still resided with it. He gulped hard looking back at the best thing to ever happen to him, and found his courage to speak.

"I'll never regret what we have, never, even if you feel like you do now and I get it, I really do. If it wasn't for me giving in none of this would be happening right?" He replied painfully, using his thumb to wipe away a stream of tears from V's fragile face. Taehyung quickly slid his hand over Jin's and leaned into his warm touch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

He looked at the face of the man he had grown so used to waking up with nearly every morning. Only he had known what his face looked like while he slept curled up Jin's sides, or how he sounded when they made love passionately for hours on end. He never wanted to believe that something like this could happen to them, but it did, and no amount of true love would be able to repair this situation. 

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against V's, his breath hitching when he felt Taehyung release a shuttery breath against his Lips. He closed the space between them and delicately planted his lips against V's for the thousandth time. V pushed back into the kiss with urgency, never wanting his lips to leave Jin's. However, all good things come to an end eventually, and Jin hesitated before pulling back and resting his forehead against V's again.

"I love you Kim Taehyung, thank you for everything" he whispered pressing one final kiss against V's lips as if he was sealing the lid on their relationship, making sure it could never be opened again. He stood up abruptly and wiped his face, crying harder once he saw V retreat back behind his hands and weep uncontrollably, hiccuping for air between sobs. Just like that, it was the end of them. 

The end of waking up to intense cuddles and morning kisses, the end of matching rings and clothes, the end of confiding in one another when they had a bad day. There was one thing that Jin certainly knew it was not the end of however as he rode the elevator back up to their shared room alone. He was certain it was not the end of the love that he had grown to have for Taehyung.

-to be continued  
(the pre-conclusion)


	16. Love is not over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for all the memebers of bts, but after 15 years, did they all manage to find their happy endings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write/edit😭 I've been so busy with school and other things that my writing got pushed back:( but anyways, here it is, the last chapter!!:D **this is just the end of the main story** there's going to be more side stories added later (but really soon!) Thank you guys so much for reading my very first fanfic ever, I'll be posting other fanfics as well once I get the time to write them:) until the next update<3👋💜💜

CHAPTER 16  
Jin sat on the bed of the cold hotel room, his clammy hands resting against his thighs. He felt like he was going to vomit, intense nausea causing his stomach to swirl in discomfort. It had been thirty minutes since his entire world came crashing down in a raging blaze, and all he could do was stare at the wall, too many thoughts weighing his troubled mind down. 

He was assuming the reason none of the other members had come into his room with their crying faces and broken hearts yet was because Mr.Bang had told them not to interfere with anything, probably threatening them with contract terminations. He didn't blame them for not being with him of course, especially if that was the reason behind their absence but it still hurt him regardless.

All he wanted was to be shaken awake by Taehyung who would promptly tell him "It's ok baby I'm here, you're having a bad dream" like he always did when Jin was troubled in his sleep. But he was coming to the realization that no one was going to pull him out of this nightmare, because this was real life, not something taking place only in his mind. 

He looked up to the tv and saw the movie was still paused where he and Taehyung had left off. Things were so perfect just a moment ago, he and V had made plans to go to dinner at some fancy restaurant and after he already had a particular beautiful man in mind for dessert. 

How could something like this happen so suddenly without any hint of a warning. Who ratted them out? Surely nobody could be trusted and now he wasn't sure if he could ever trust anybody again. He thought back to how only a short while ago he was holding his everything in his arms, trailing affectionate kisses up his neck, feeling like things couldn't possibly get any better. 

Suddenly everything that just transpired hit him like a wrecking ball, smashing through any bit of composure he had left in him and he began sobbing, his pained cries filling the air. He lost track of just how long he was collapsed on the cold bed sheets just weeping into his pillow. 

In the middle of the biggest break down of his life he heard a commotion from outside his hotel room, people arguing loudly. Rapid pounding on his door followed startling him enough for him to get up and check who it was, praying it was Taehyung. He flung the door open and was met with a panicked manager Sejin, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"SEOKJIN" He shrieked grabbing Jin's arm and pulling him out into the hallway frantically. Before he could even react to what was going on, Mr.Bang came bolting towards them, panting heavily and extremely out of breath. "YOU HAVE TO HELP US PLEASE!" He pleaded grabbing ahold of Jin's shoulders and shaking him roughly. 

Jin couldn't believe his ears. Just a little while ago they made him sign a termination contract and now they needed his help with whatever crisis they were experiencing. He shoved him off harshly, an angry scowl plastered on his face. "I am helping you, by leaving right?" He spit out, turning to walk back into his room, rubbing his eyes vigorously. 

"It's Taehyung! We Can't find him anywhere and he's not answering anybody's calls! Please Seokjin you have to do something!" Sejin begged, his voice cracking. Jin's stomach instantly dropped and panicked worry set in. "What do you mean you can't find him!?" Jin growled running back into the room to grab his phone. 

He scrolled through his contacts and fast as humanly possible and slammed his thumb on Taehyung's picture dialing him right away. Sejin and Mr.Bang rushed into the room behind him, anxiously awaiting any sound from the other end of the phone. Suddenly the five other members of Bangtan came flying into the room, all with frantic eyes and scared faces. 

"JIN-HYUNG TAE'S GONE!" Jungkook cried out, all of them halting once they saw Jin on the phone. Jin chewed his nail nervously, an annoying habit that he had picked up from V, and prayed silently that his lover would answer him. The tension in the air was thick and heavy, weighing down unbearably against everyone's tense bodies. 

Everyone held their breaths silently, not even moving a single muscle. After the seventh ring Jin was about ready to give up the remaining bit of faith he stored in his heart when suddenly, he heard the most broken sounding voice come through the other end, it was his Taehyung. "Jin" he whispered softly sounding like he was holding back from crying.

"Yeah baby I'm here" he whimpered releasing a shaky breath, his hands trembling. For a moment there was silence as the other members came closer, desperate to hear V's voice. "Baby?" He uttered nervously, anxiety flowing through his veins when V didn't respond. "Tae!? Love where are you" he pleaded, weeping into the phone, his soft sobs filling the air.

Jimin covered his mouth in an attempt to hold back his own cries as Jungkook pulled him into a tight, comforting hug, rubbing his back affectionately. "I don't know what to do" V's quiet voice replied somberly. "Just tell me where you are love, please" Jin begged, his stomach tying itself in an excruciatingly tight knot. 

Everyone else watched with intense eyes, waiting for Jin to receive an answer. His eyes suddenly lit up With desperation as he shoved the phone in his pocket, darting past the other distraught members. "We have to find him!" Jin exclaimed looking back at everyone quickly, an urgency burning behind his reddened eyes. 

Joon, Hoseok, Yoongi and the two maknaes took off right behind him down the hall and piled into the elevator leaving Mr.Bang and Sejin in the dust. Once the elevator landed on the first floor everyone darted out into the lobby following Jin who was laser locked on his mission to find his distraught Taehyung. 

"We need to split up, we'll find him faster that way!" Jungkook announced earning a nod of approval from Jin. "Just keep your phones on in case he calls!" Jin shouted as he made his way to the long hall on the first floor, desperately trying to figure out where to even begin looking for him. 

Jimin and Jungkook bursted through the door to the little room their managers had broke the news to them in and found it was dark, cold and empty. Peering into the unlit room, silence filling their ears, they called out for him, praying that he'd be there."Taehyung -hyung!?" Jimin cried out flipping the light switch on and feeling even emptier when he saw no trace of him in the room, anxiety filling their broken hearts. 

Hoseok and Yoongi checked with the concierge at the front desk and tried to figure out if he had checked into any other rooms or if he'd seen Taehyung within the past hour. Jin’s mind was racing at a million miles per hour as he desperately searched for V. Suddenly, Jin's phone began buzzing in his pocket as his heart rate sped up, his stomach twisting itself into a tighter knot. 

It was Taehyung. "Where are you?!" Jin cried into the phone, desperate to know where the love of his life was. "Seokjin, I can't do this without you" he heard on the other end, V's voice sounded deep and coarse the wayit did after he had just finished sobbing his eyes out.

"Baby where are you? Please I'll come get you" Jin pleaded, his eyes stinging and swollen. The phone went silent momentarily before he heard V's somber sigh on the other end of it. "Are you on your way home? I can buy a plane ticket and-" "home?" V interrupted, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jimin and Jungkook ran towards Jin as soon as they saw him on the phone, praying it was their friend he was talking to. "Yes are you on the way home?!" Jin asked frantically. "Is it Taehyung?!" Jimin cried as he and Jungkook stopped right in front of their distraught hyung. He lowered his head, and raised his hand to his face, desperately trying to cover up the tears that now flowed down his cheeks. 

Jimin grabbed the phone from him and looked at the screen. The call had ended. "Did he say where he was?" Jungkook inquired placing his hand on Jin's shoulder. Jimin slid his hands under Jin's large palm and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from below his eyes. 

"Jin-hyung where is he?" He cooed, hoping that if he consoled Jin that it would make him stronger, but to no avail. He felt the ball swell in the back of his throat and his eyes beginning to water again as Jin told both of them what Taehyung had just told him. 

Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon came running to the three of them, Namjoon yelling "did you get ahold of him?" across the lobby. They joined the rest of their incomplete group and anxiously waited for someone to explain what the latest update was. "Anything?" Yoongi asked, his tone desperate even though he was trying to hide it.

Jimin was holding Jin as the eldest member of Bangtan sobbed onto his shoulder, Jungkook rubbing his back comfortingly only the way a little brother could. Jimin raised his head to look at the others, a never before seen look of sorrow staining his beautiful face. "He's leaving the company" he whispered, his voice shaky as he pulled Jin even closer to him. 

Namjoon pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger, a single tear rolling out from the corner of his eye. Yoongi placed both hands on the back of his head and walked away, not about to let anyone see him shed tears of his own. Hoseok covered his mouth, utterly and completely taken over by shock. 

"He has to come back, he wouldn't do that to us" Jungkook cried, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. "He doesn't owe us anything Jungkook! Look at what just happened to him!" Namjoon yelled, unintentionally scolding and intimidating the younger man.

"Getting mad at each other isn't going to solve anything" Hoseok sniffled, placing a hand on Jin's other shoulder, rubbing his arm tenderly. Within a matter of seconds, everyone was sobbing quietly, not understanding why things had to happen the way they did.

Everything was going so good for them, their futures brightening more and more with every passing moment. Now a violent hurricane turned their world dark, wreaking havoc on their normally beautiful lives. As Jin stood there in Jimin's arms, being consoled by his brothers, he realised that this was his new reality.

A new reality where bangtan would no longer be bangtan and a gaping hole was tearing itself apart right through his chest. He knew that in that moment, his life would never be the same no matter how hard he would try. Without Taehyung, his whole world lost the meaning he gave it. 

Home was wherever his lover was, whether it be at a hotel, his parents' house, or some foreign city where they had to perform. He had developed a newfound appreciation for what that word meant. Home is where he would greet Taehyung happily and kiss him like it was the first time. 

It was where they had their arguments and where they made amends, where they watched each other grow and develop as people. It was where they made love passionately, eagerly, hungrily and held each other's warm bodies until the sun rose. 

Losing Taehyung meant Jin wasn't just losing his best friend, his lover or his life. Losing him meant that Jin no longer had a place to call home. 

*15 years later* 

 

"Ok, yes I know. Uh huh. Yea. Ok I love you too. See you when you get there" Jin smiled as the Bluetooth screen in his car displayed "call ended". He buckled his seatbelt, adjusted his mirrors and rolled carefully out of his garage; making sure to watch for parents walking in the snow towards the bus stop at the end of the street to pick up their kids. 

The heavy gray clouds hung low in the sky, sprinkling snowflakes down softly to the world below. Jin didn't understand how parents could let their kids ride in school buses when the weather was so bad. He supposed that many just liked the convenience of it all, at their child's expense of course. 

Jin had known even from a young age that he would never let his future children ride any sort of public transportation and that fact still stood today. When his daughter Luna would be old enough to go to school this upcoming year right after her 5th birthday, he would make sure she always had the proper transportation arrangements. 

The smooth jazz music combined with the heater's warm air, made the car ride to his parent's house almost illegally comfortable. The heated seats in his solid red palisade never failed him on the coldest of winter days. A thought flashed into his mind as he heard a particularly beautiful rift of a saxophone come through his speakers. 

It reminded him of his first love, Kim Taehyung and how he used to practice playing the brass instrument whenever he had spare time between shows or on days off. He would sometimes sit on a balcony in a hotel room late into the evening and just play for nearly an hour at a time. Jin would leave the window or sliding door open and just listen to him create his own smooth and relaxing melodies. 

He loved the way he quietly cursed at himself when he messed up a rhythm or didn't play a note long enough. He smiled to himself as he drove down the icy street, thinking back on those times nearly fifteen years ago, to those wild nights in between shows in random cities with the most beautiful man he'd ever met and the most beautiful human being he'd ever call his lover. 

The lust drunk eyes that always told him his deepest desires, hands and fingers that explored every inch of each other's heated skin, lips that begged him for more every time he entered his body.

Jin found that ever since his last performance with Bangtan in front of a roaring audience after he came back from his military service many years ago, the flashbacks and memories were becoming quite a regular occurrence. It was like his mind was afraid of forgetting every single beautiful moment he shared with the six other members. 

It’s not like he didn’t stay in constant communication with all of them, making sure to call or text at least once a day to see how everything was going in their own lives. Hoseok and Yoongi had gone on to become full time producers working with the new generation of rappers and singers. Both had moved into brand new houses just down the street from one another, and their four kids even went to the same private school. 

Hoseok’s three boys got along amazingly with Yoongi’s girl since they were all within the 6-8 year old age bracket, and Jin’s own daughter would have regular playdates with them as well despite the age difference. Namjoon and his fiance were expecting their first child and everyone couldn’t be happier for them.

At his baby shower, Yoongi and Hoseok had made everyone burst into a raging fit of laughter when they put on sparkly pink onesies with oversized black sunglasses and sang Otsukare in front of the entire dining hall, a total of 132 people in attendance.

Taehyung and Jin had exchanged the same playful glances with each other at their table and before they knew it, they were up and dancing together, causing everyone to cheer and laugh even harder. Watching his boxy smile brighten up the room even more as he nailed every step of sope's song was a moment Jin would never forget. 

It was in that moment that Jin realised Taehyung truly had found that thing, that beautiful thing called happiness that eludes so many other people. That was all he ever wanted for him after all. It was moments like that Jin missed when they happened on stage, the spontaneity of the seven men known as bts would always catch him off guard and make him smile even on his darkest days.

He almost rolled past a stop sign due to his deep thought but smiled just thinking about spending time together with his husband and daughter at his parents house. They were going to be joining Jin’s parents for a pre-anniversary dinner and Jin couldn’t be more excited. It was going to mark his seventh year of being a husband, and fifth year of being a father. 

Sometimes he thought back on the whirlwind that was his life and wondered how he ended up being so lucky, how the stars aligned perfectly for him. His stomach grumbled as he pushed the shuffle button on his bluetooth screen on the center console and chuckled softly to himself as the song pied piper came on. 

It was a rare thing to happen, but every once in a blue moon Jin would hear an oh-too familiar tune play on his phone and every time it happened, it made his heart warm, made it feel fuller than it already did. Jin was still very much in the music industry, releasing a few songs every now and then that would instantly trend on the charts, youtube or twitter.

It made him beyond proud that his music could still have such an impact after nearly seven years of bangtan retiring as a group. None of them had quit the music scene, like they were stuck in it for life whether they wanted to be or not. Jimin and Jungkook were currently in the middle of a small tour in the U.S promoting their newest album they released together.

If you looked in the tabloids and if you looked online about the rumors surrounding their relationship, you could find every made up story in the book ranging from they cheat on their current partners to they hate each other but stay together for their fans. Jin and the others of course knew that those lies couldn’t be further from the truth, as Jungkook and Jimin were still going strong after seventeen years as a couple. 

They wouldn’t come out and say it which in turn would squash all rumors, because they liked the fact that their love life was the one thing hidden from the public. That and Jungkook had thought of a rather ridiculous competition. He and Jimin had a bet going to see who could guess the next incorrect headline or at least get the closest to it and so far Jimin was in the lead, having guessed five correctly. 

Jin had told them how ridiculous the game was but that it was still funny nonetheless. Their anniversary wasn't but two months after his own, and he found himself wondering what he should get them as a gift since they had both given him such a wonderful present.

They surprised the happy couple by showing up at Jin's house just two nights ago with a 600 dollar bottle of wine and a 300 dollar small basket filled with assorted gourmet chocolates. It was the most unexpected and greatest surprise since Jimin and Jungkook were in the middle of a mini tour and were supposed to be somewhere in new york at that time. 

The two couples laughed and talked into the early morning hours, just reminiscing about their past. Jin's daughter Luna had instantly taken a liking to Jimin from the minute she met him as an tiny babbling infant and would cling to him like a baby monkey every time he came around. The thought of her made his face light up with a soft smile as he pulled into his parents' driveway. 

He stepped out of the car and crunched over the thin sheet of snow covering the concrete. The gray clouds rolled through the pre-evening sky slowly, casting dark shadows that were peppered with snowflakes. The bitter cold air stung his nose and ears as he knocked on the door loudly, waiting patiently for his parents to open it.

After a moment, he heard the familiar click of a door lock and suddenly before he even had a chance to say hi to his mom, his daughter Luna sprung out and wrapped her arms around his leg. "Daddy!" She cried out joyfully. He scooped her up and attacked her cheeks with playful kisses, his heart swelling hearing her beautiful laughter. 

"Hi my baby girl" he cooed setting her back down and watching her run back into the house. He looked up and was met with his mother's affectionate gaze as she held out her arms towards him. "Seokjin" she sighed as her son engulfed her in a comforting hug. "Hi umma" he smiled, his mother's warmth radiating onto him.

"Oh come in come in, your father and I just finished making dinner!" She exclaimed closing the door behind them and stopping to take a motherly look at him. "You look very nice Seokjin, very expensive" she teased pulling at the sleeve of his gucci striped, beige oversized sweater that stopped mid thigh.

"Well I mean when you're as rich as I am, you have to dress the part right?" He joked back earning a soft slap on the shoulder from his laughing mother. "Where is-" she stopped mid sentence looking out the window for Jin's other half, just now realising he came alone. "He's on the way, he was able to wrap shooting up early today" Jin replied happily with even the smallest talk about his soon-to-be-husband of seven wonderful years. 

The thick, rich aroma of his parents home cooking filled the air, clashing ever so slightly with the cinnamon, caramel scented candle his mom liked to light up around this time of the year, every winter. Something about the soothing smell made him forget all about the bitter winter air just outside the door. 

He noticed some slight changes in his parents decor since the last time he visited just two weeks ago. They had bought a new solid black rug for the entrance hallway and a new white steel accent table for the dining room. He had to admit, he loved seeing that his parents were able to live comfortably because of the life he made for himself. 

He leaned against the kitchen doorway and watched in admiration as his father stirred a bubbling pot of whatever it is he made and as his mother was deciding which plates they should use for dinner. "It smells great appa" he chuckled entering the kitchen as his father turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Couldn't stand being away from us for too long eh?" His father teased placing the wooden spoon down and extending his arms towards his son. "Oh of course" He laughed, as his dad pulled him into a tight hug. "Where is he?" He asked looking behind Seokjin like he always did when the couple arrived together.

"Oh he's coming, he was able to cut off production for the rest of the day," he replied, patting his dad on the shoulders. "Directing must be a difficult job, that man works too hard" his father chuckled, pushing the power off button on the stove. Jin smiled warmly hearing the praise of his husband. 

It was true, sometimes he stayed on set and worked on script revisions and making sure that everything for that particular scene was shot to the absolute best of his abilities. Nearly every film he worked on, stared in or just helped out with won an award of some kind. 

To celebrate his success after every awards ceremony, they would let either one of their parent's take Luna to babysit while Jin would give him a different kind of "award". Just two months earlier, he had won three awards for best director, screenwriter and his film took home the title movie of the year. 

Jin couldn't put into words how proud he was watching his friend, his husband, his soulmate giving that acceptance speech in front of the biggest names in the Korean film and entertainment industry. That night as he slept like a baby next to Jin's side, he couldn't help but stare down at his lover, his black hair tousled from hours of passionate and congratulatory love making. 

Jin's fingers gently traced the skin along the sleeping man's cheek, his ear, his eyebrows and his slightly parted lips as he took slow and steady breaths. At that moment, he was reminded of a time when Taehyung slept the same way next to his side at twenty-three years old, such a long time ago. 

He remembered the vivid blue hair that was splayed on his white pillow, his breathing deep and slow, the occasional soft snore that crept past his lips due to utter exhaustion. He felt emotional remembering the raw and beautiful things Kim Taehyung made him feel for the very first time in his young adult life. 

"Seokjin, help me with these plates" his mother asked politely, pointing to the top of the China cabinet towards a stack of dark blue rectangular plates Jin had got her last month when he made another visit to their house. Breaking his deep thought, he grabbed the stack and followed his mother into the dining room with them.

Jin was delighted to see how she had dressed the room up for this special occasion. Her dark mahogany circular dining table was covered with a dark red tablecloth embroidered with intricate floral designs. The small chandelier glowed just bright enough as it hung from the ceiling, bathing the dining area in a glow of warm light. 

The deep red curtains on the large window on the dining room wall were elegantly tied back, allowing whatever little light remained outside to seep in. On top of the table sat a small black woven basket with a glass jar full of white roses in them. "This is perfect, thank you so much" Jin cooed placing the plates down and giving his mother a back hug just like he's always done ever since he became taller than her. 

"Oh don't thank me, Luna is the one who helped me pick everything out" she giggled patting her son's face tenderly. "What can I say, she gets her taste from me" he teased as he peered out of the doorway and into the living room. There she was, laying down on the plush white carpet with a large container full of coloring books and two boxes of crayons in front of her. 

"Hey baby watcha drawing?" He asked, walking down the three steps into the living room. Her little eyes lit up and a two-tooth-missing smile grew on her face as she grabbed her paper and ran to him with it. "It's you and daddy!" She giggled holding the paper upwards for Jin to see it. "Oh love this is great" he praised patting the top of her head.

It always amazed him when he would see parents act like their child's indecipherable drawings were the work of picasso himself. He had always hoped that he would be able to fake it one day when his own kid would tell him "look what I did" and he would have to pretend that the drawing of what looked like a potato with sticks for legs was actually a well drawn person. 

"Which one is me?" He asked her, squatting down to get closer to her eye level. "This one" she beamed pointing to the green and red almost circle that had two eyes and a squiggly line for a mouth. "Ooooh ok. I love it!" He exclaimed trying to match her excitement level so that she would be encouraged to keep practicing. 

She giggled happily as she ran back to her massive assortment of coloring supplies and began working on another "masterpiece". Jin used one of the decorative magnets to pin her drawing to the fridge as his dad grabbed some oven mitts and pulled out a golden brown apple pie. 

"How did you know apple pie is his favorite?" Jin chuckled, taking a deep whiff of the wonderful aroma that graced his nose. "He told me a few months ago that he tried it with you in Paris and he's loved it ever since" his dad exclaimed proudly, holding the homemade, foreign desert in his hands. 

"So tell me, how are the boys?" His dad inquired setting the pie down on the cooling rack and turning around to give his son his undivided attention. "Oh they're doing good. Namjoon's fiance is due in three weeks so we're all pretty excited about that" he smiled. "That boy is going to be great father, especially since he has you to show him the ropes" he replied honestly. 

Jin scoffed playfully at his dad's compliment, always unable to maintain composure when his dad praised him for something he was doing right. "He's my best friend so I'll do whatever I can for him" Jin uttered reaching into the glass candy jar on the counter his parents kept fully stocked with sweets year round. 

"How about the others? I assume they're doing well?" He continued leaning against the black granite countertop. "Yeah everyone is good, Jimin and Jungkook came to the house two days ago, it was nice to see them after so long. Come to think of it, i really haven't seen them at all since Namjoon's fiance's baby shower" he admitted.

It wasn't that he didn't want to seem them, it was just that everyone had their own lives, their own responsibilities, appearances, work and it usually got in the way of them being able to spend time with each other. What made him feel better about it was that they all kept in regular communication with one another and would always without fail, send each other gifts for their birthdays, anniversaries or any special occasion. 

Jin was so moved to see all the nice things he and his husband had received, a bit early, for their anniversary that was the next day. "So are those two almost done with their tour? I would like to see them sometime too you know" his father teased heading towards the dining room. 

Jin laughed and popped a cherry flavored hard candy into his mouth when suddenly heard his mother's joyful voice. "Seokjin! He's here!" She called out excitedly from the dining room. His heart skipped a beat, not understanding why after seven whole years of marriage he still managed to give him butterflies. 

Jin would always be grateful to his parents for accepting his decision to marry the love of his life despite the fact that he was a man. He was so scared and excited when he proposed to his husband because he knew that if he said yes, he would have to tell his parents. Even during his final years with bangtan before they retired, his mother would constantly nag him about bringing home a girl.

He never told them that he in fact liked men and would never see himself marrying a women. It wasn't that he was afraid of how they'd treat him after he told them, he was afraid of how they'd treat his husband. He had brought him around them all the time before they got married, and his parents treated him like their own son, so of course he was nervous that the minute he said they were a couple, all of the nice treatment would stop. 

But all his worry was for nothing. When he had sat down with his parents and finally confessed, they both started laughing hysterically. He thought they were going to make fun or him or ask, "you're joking right" but they didn't. "Oh Seokjin, did you think we didn't know?" She giggled behind her hand, trying to stop laughing out of fear of being rude. 

"No one brings a friend around that much son" his father added. He had started crying due to the overwhelming happiness that flourished in his heart as his parents both engulfed him in a loving hug. Just like that everything was perfect, all the worry washed away from his body. He walked over to the window in the dining room and peeked out if it, scanning the driveway for his husband's car and sure enough, there it was parked at the curb. 

He grinned happily as he saw the brake lights turn off and ran over to the living room where Luna was still busy coloring. "Baby, daddy's here" he beamed as she jumped up immediately and ran past him towards the door. "Honey help me put the food on the table please!" He heard his father call his mom from the kitchen.

"Coming!" She shouted back enthusiastically. There were three knocks at the door and Jin felt his heart fluttering in his chest, feeling like a high school student about to see the biggest crush of his life. Jin made his way to the door past the dining room where his parents were arranging the several dishes of food they had prepared, making sure everything looked just right. 

He breathed deeply as he reached for the doorknob, turning it quickly as Luna eagerly waited by his side. The minute he opened the door, Luna pounced on the man outside causing both him and Jin to laugh softly. "Daddy!" She shrieked in excitement as he reached down and picked her up with one arm as she clung to him like a baby opossum. 

In his other arm he held a bouquet of freshly clipped pink roses, Jin's favorite. "Happy almost anniversary my love" he chuckled extending the flowers towards Jin. "They're beautiful" he gushed cupping his husband's cheeks and planting a soft kiss on his even softer lips. "You're beautiful" he flirted back causing Jin to blush. 

"There you are!" Jin's mother called out from behind him, stepping out onto the front porch to hug her son-in law. "Oh come in come in everything is ready!" She exclaimed happily as they closed the door behind them. He planted a fat kiss on Luna's cheek before she giggled and ran into the dining room, presumably because of the delicious smell that was coming from the food on the table.

"I'll serve you two" his mother offered politely. "Eomeoni it's ok we can se-" "oh nonsense. Tonight we're celebrating the two of you so don't you dare lift a finger!" She interrupted, playfully poking Jin's chest and furrowing her eyebrows at him. "Thank you" his husband chuckled bowing respectfully.

"You're most definitely welcome love" she cooed patting his shoulder tenderly. Once she made her way back into the dining room Jin and his husband had a moment alone together by the door. Jin eyed him up and down, taking in just how handsome he looked. He wore a solid black sweater with a deep blue scarf draped around his shoulders, white form fitting pants rolled up at his ankles and a pair of new white gucci loafers he had bought yesterday. 

"You look amazing" Jin chuckled wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders affectionately, running one hand through his slightly wavy black hair. "You always look amazing" he smirked grabbing Jin's waist and pulling him in for another sweet kiss. "I have a surprise for you when we get home" he whispered earning a flirtatious smile from the slightly older man.

"I can't wait" Jin grinned, biting his lip sensually. "You'll have plenty of time for that when you get home, c'mon the food will get cold!" His mother called out from the dining room teasingly, causing both of them to reluctantly release their grips on one another, laughing quietly. 

It surprised him that even after forty three years of her being his mother, she was still able to know exactly what he was up to despite never even seeing him do anything. It was just a mother's intuition he supposed. They strolled into the dining room hand in hand, their stomachs instantly growling at the sight of fresh Japchae, Samgyeopsal and bibimbap all lined up on the table in chic white, porcelain serving bowls.

Sitting at the end of the table next to a small pile of hotteok, sat a freshly baked apple pie that instantly brought a smile to his husband's face. "How did you know that was my favorite?" He inquired, beaming with happiness. "You told me it was" Jin's dad answered honestly, his lips curving up into a grin. 

"You were drinking quite a bit the night you told me so I suppose you forgot" he joked patting him on the back as he made his way to his seat at the table. "This looks wonderful , seriously we can't thank you enough" Jin beamed giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and his dad a pat on the shoulder before he pulled out the chair next to his other half's and plopped down onto the white cushion covering the seat.

"So how was work today?" His mother asked while scooping decent sized piles of food onto the plates to serve the couple. "Honestly I don't think I was able to get much done, I was too distracted thinking about wanting to come to dinner so bad" he confessed slapping Jin's thigh playfully. 

"Well I truly hope you enjoy! I put my heart into this meal-" "what she means is she put her blood, sweat, and tears into this meal" Jin's dad interrupted, making himself laugh at his own terrible joke. His mother looked at him like if she wasn't holding a steaming hot plate of food in her hands she would've smacked him with the closest available object. 

"Ah, it's so easy to see where Seokjin gets his sense of humor from" His husband chuckled running his fingers through Jin's hair affectionately. "Yea, it is" his mother uttered giving his dad a look that exuded sarcasm. With all the plates served, Jin looked around the table and saw the smiles on his mom and dad's faces as they conversed with the love of his life, the way he felt completely at ease in their home and was beyond grateful they decided to have dinner at his parents house. 

Their initial plan was to book a reservation at Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul, a french restaurant they had been wanting to go to together but they just never got around to actually going to. It was one of the best and most expensive restaurants in all of Korea and yet he would choose his parent's house and his parent's dinner any day.

His mom had gotten upset with him for wanting to spend so much money on a single meal and his husband had asked her what she did for her anniversary, and that's when the idea was hatched in her brain. "Why don't you two just let me make you dinner!?" She offered politely but in a way that they really couldn't have told her no even if they wanted to, it would've broken her heart into pieces. 

But they had no problem with having their day-before-their-actual-anniversary- dinner at his parents house in fact, they loved the idea. Luna would get to feel like it was just another family meal and not some big event that she had to get all dressed up for, so it worked out perfectly. 

After about twenty minutes of laughter and reminiscing on the past, Jin's mother got up and began to clean the plates from off the table. "I'll help you dear" his father offered, taking a couple plates from her hands. His mom had to tell both of them to stop thanking her because this was a night for them to relax and enjoy some family time. 

As much as they wanted to help out with the cleanup process, his mother took great pride in knowing she was the one who did everything with a bit of her husband's help, for her son and son-in-law on the night before their seventh year of marriage. Jin's husband had eaten nearly half of the Apple pie and would've eaten more if it hadn't of been for Luna who made one honest observation. 

"Woah, daddy you're gonna get fat!" She giggled covering her face with her little hands as if she knew she wasn't supposed to say mean things. Everyone had immediately burst out laughing of course at the five year old's brutal honesty. 

The afternoon quickly rolled into the early hours of the evening as they all sat around the living room just talking and enjoying each other's company until Luna started yawning, signalling that she was just about ready for bed. 

Jin glanced up at the large off-white clock that hung right above the massive fireplace and saw it was 8:43. "Well, I think it's time for a bath right Luna?" Jin's mother asked the sleepy child who nodded her head. "You two go out, celebrate a bit, Luna can spend the night" his mother smiled tenderly. "You don't mind?" Jin inquired rising to his feet. 

"Not at all, you two deserve to go spend some time together" she cooed as Luna grabbed hold of her hand softly. Now that Jin was thinking about it, he and his husband hardly ever had alone time. Not that he minded though, he loved spending quality time with his daughter too but sometimes he wished that sometimes he had a bit of privacy.

It can be hard to initiate anything when a hyper five year old bounces around from room to room, immediately causing them to panic and pretended that nothing was going on. One night when Luna was supposed to be asleep, they were in the middle of an intense make out session on their bed just about ready to go all the way when suddenly the door to their room opened and she stood in the doorway, holding her RJ blanket tight.

"LUNA!" Jin had exclaimed, not out of anger but out of pure mortification that a five year old almost saw them having sex. As funny as it was to think about now, it was horrifying when it actually happened. So after a moment of really making sure that they didn't mind babysitting her, they decided that one night at grandma and grandpa's house would be much appreciated. 

They thanked his parents again for the delicious meal and his husband ended up leaving with the rest of the apple pie despite Jin's teasing protest against it. They kissed Luna goodbye and headed towards the door. "Oh wait." Jin called out, turning around and heading back to the living room where his parents were. "Yes son?" His father asked politely.

Jin pulled out his wallet and gave them his card along with his car keys with a big smile on his face. "You guys go do something tomorrow ok?" He demanded playfully, giving his parents a bear hug and Luna one more kiss on her little chubby cheek. Their hearts swelled at their son's generosity as they waved goodbye to him and his husband. 

The freezing air hit them like a truck as soon as they closed the door behind them, causing both of them to make a teeth chattering small walk to their Cadillac parked at the curb. They hopped inside and instantly turned the heaters on, waiting anxiously for the car to get warm. "I swear I'll never get used to winters in Busan" Jin shivered, buckling his seatbelt. 

"Me either" the handsome man sitting next to him chuckled. Jin felt butterflies in his stomach upon hearing the rich, deep sound of that voice that he had grown so used to hearing all the time. "I got you something, it's not much but I think you'll like it" Jin sighed, leaning his head back against the seat as the warmth from the heater began doing it's job. 

"I hope you like what I got you too" his husband admitted leaning closer to Jin and planting a warm kiss on his lips. Jin smiled into it, reaching his hands up to grab his face tenderly. "I love you" he gushed. "I love you too".

The ride back to their house was full of laughter, sharing and reminiscing about old memories, the good and the bad. They pulled up in their driveway and quickly made it inside before they turned into human popsicles. Before even flipping the lights on, Jin's husband hugged him tenderly, wrapping him in a blanket of warmth and protection. 

His hands quickly slid around his waist and Jin giggled softly onto his shoulder, just basking in the feeling of loving someone so much and being loved the same way in return. Jin flipped the lightswitch on and headed into their large, spacious kitchen, the lights making the white cabinets stand out against the solid black tile floor. 

His husband kicked off his shoes and sighed contently, making his way to the living room and crouching down next to the fire place. He heard the small sounds of glass tinking in the kitchen as he leaned over and arranged the small logs into a neat pile, grabbing the pack of matches he kept on the mantle piece. 

Striking it up and throwing it in, he watched as the small orange flame soon spread from one log to another, all the wood catching fire. He heard Jin's footsteps getting closer and closer and turned around to see him walking over with a bottle of wine and two long, elegant wine glasses. 

"Tell me why we didn't drink at your parents house" he chuckled rising to his feet and taking the glass Jin held out for him. "Umm maybe because you had to drive" Jin retorted teasingly, sitting down on the long dark blue couch a few feet away from the fireplace. "Oh, I guess you're right" he realised, taking a seat right next to his husband, sitting down indian style on the couch. 

He reached for the bottle of wine and read the name "CHATEAU LAFITE" to himself despite not being able to pronounce the french words. "This looks expensive" he smiled at Jin, who was reaching for the corkscrew they kept on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"Not really, just a thousand dollars" he smirked twisting the small metal screw in and popping the cork out with the slightest of east. "You're something else" he laughed softly as he intertwined their fingers together. "So I've been told" Jin grinned, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

He poured the two glasses up to the top, and raised it to meet his husbands, sending a small "clank" into the air when their cups met. "Here's to the smartest, kindest, and funniest man I know" Jin beamed with a tender look in his eyes. "You forgot strongest, sexiest, handsom-" "hey, I'm the most handsome man I know, don't get cocky" Jin interrupted playfully as they began laughing, Jin leaning against his husband's shoulder.

They both took a big swig of their drinks, hissing softly afterwards at the bitter taste, yet smooth feeling of the liquid sliding down their throats. "Yea, that's about a thousand dollars" he chuckled placing his glass down next to the small stack of cup coasters on the table.

After a few minutes of drinking happily, and snuggling up on the couch Jin slid off and stretched lazily, full of good food and wine. "What?" His husband smirked, sitting back up and staring at him like he was about to devour him. "so I told you my gift for you wasn't much but it's meaningful ok?" Jin smiled softly. 

"Ah Jin I think you would've known by now that I appreciate anything you get me" he replied almost annoyed that Jin felt the need to talk down on his own gift. "I just wanted to get you something a bit different. Stay here!" he grinned as he walked off into the hallway and out of his husband's sight momentarily. 

He took another sip of the wine and heard a soft sliding noise against the tile. His curiosity peaked when he saw Jin reemerge dragging a rectangular frame almost as tall as he was and nearly six feet long. He stopped right in front of the fireplace with the brown backing of the frame facing his husband and looked at him with affection in his eyes that grew more and more with every passing second. 

Buzzing a bit from a glass or two of the wine worth as much as a down payment on a car, Jin's lips curved up into a glowing smile, pure love radiating from his very being. "Where do I even start" he sighed, his husband giving him his whole undivided attention.

"People say that when you meet the person you'll fall in love with, that you're supposed to see fireworks or something, that you'll know immediately if that's the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with" he went on, his cheeks a bit pink from wearing his heart on his sleeve so openly, making himself feel comfortably vulnerable. 

"At first, I didn't see any fireworks or any signs that made me feel like we would end up together, maybe some signs that we would at least hook up once or twice though" he smirked earning a flustered chuckle from his husband. "But there's one day that I'll always remember- because it was the day you made me see fireworks" he gushed, his heart hammering away heavily in his chest as he turned the enormous sleek, white picture frame around.

His husband's eyes closed momentarily as he let out a shaky breath, a warm smile lining his face. In that moment, Jin knew he didn't have to worry about him not liking his anniversary gift, there was no way anyone could fake that reaction. He wiped his eyes quickly with the palms of his hands and rose to his feet. He stepped closer to Jin and just gazed down upon the enlarged photo, a million memories flooding his mind instantaneously. 

"Jin-" he tried to speak but was cut off by his own shaking voice as he attempted to hold back his tears. Jin didn't care about his own however as they dripped down his cheeks, leaving tiny wet streaks. "October sixth, twenty-eighteen" his husband shuddered, reaching out and sliding his hand over Jin's cheek, blushing a deep pink. 

"You remember" Jin whispered sliding his own hand up over the one that belonged to the love of his life. "How could I forget? you were flirting with me pretty hard" He chuckled. Without another word, he began removing the small decorations that sat on top of the little brick ledge that bordered the top of the fire place and set them down on the floor. 

He gently took the smooth white frame and lifted it into the air, setting it down on that small brick ledge so that it could be displayed properly. He and Jin took a few steps back and just stared at the 5 foot by six foot enlargement of the photo that captured the moment he and Jin had , unbeknownst to each other, felt that spark of desire ignited within both of them.

He reached out and pulled Jin to him, inching his lips closer and closer. "I wanted to kiss you so bad" he giggled pressing their foreheads together. "So did I, but it's kind of hard when there's thousands of people watching you" Jin chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. 

"Well I mean, Citifield wasn't that big of a venue" he teased, smiling into a passionate kiss. Jin bit his lip sensually, and nudged their noses together as the quiet pitter patter of paws approached them slowly. Jin turned around and smiled big, walking up to meet the small black ball of fur. 

"Come here Tannie" Jin cooed in baby talk, scooping up the small animal as gently as he could. He passed him over to his husband tenderly, loving when he saw his affection towards the fifteen year old dog. "Love I-I don't know what to say" he blushed looking at Jin in a way that no one else ever could. 

"I'm just glad you like it" he chirped as their lips met yet again this time, their kiss was interrupted by a certain senior dog who decided to start licking their chins. "I'm going to go change" Jin smiled sensually, reluctantly leaving his husband's side, even momentarily. "I'll be there in a minute" he replied softly, continuing to look at the picture. 

Jin peaked his head in from around the corner and felt pure joy at seeing the love of his life stare at the picture that defined a pivotal moment for the both of their lives. After a moment or two, he laughed quietly to himself and decided it was the best anniversary gift he'd ever given him. 

Placing Yeontan on the floor, he trotted after Jin and began taking his sweater off as he climbed the stairs, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Yeontan stretched his tired little bones and curled up right next to the fireplace, right below an enlarged picture of two men dangerously close to one another on stage. 

One holding a microphone, the other wearing a red bandana, both with looks of desire seared onto their faces, internally screaming because they couldn't make a move right then and there. Jin wished he could've forgotten the world around them and just kissed him like it would've been the last thing he'd ever do. That night in October 2018, he wished he would've had the courage to kiss Kim Taehyung the way they both wanted him to. 

End of main story💜


	17. UPDATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!:D I just wanted to let you know I'm working on two more chapters for the story and one just has to be edited a bit before I can post it. I really hope you like the side stories I'll be releasing from time to time. I've decided I'll only post five more before I leave the fanfic alone unless I get anymore ideas lol. Thanks so much for reading this far. The 1st side story will be posted on November 5th!!! Love y'all:)

***NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!*****


	18. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Taehyung head home to celebrate their anniversary and things get heated very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but it's steamy lol I hope you like it. Next chapter will be a Jimin/Jungkook side story and that one is going to be even more steamy so prepare yourselves! Only 4 more chapters to go before the end of this fanfic and I'm honestly not ready :'( Leave a suggestion if ya want about what you'd like to be included in these final chapters. Next update will be real soon:)

*****ANNIVERSARY BONUS CHAPTER*****

Taehyung trotted up the two flights of stairs to the second story floor, feeling slightly out of breath, realizing that at 38 years old his body wasn't as young as it used to be. He stopped once he hit the top of the staircase and sighed softly, walking through the large area he used as his painting studio, sliding his fingers across the smooth surface of a canvas he hadn't finished painting yet. 

He looked out of the large octagonal stained glass window and smiled to himself, still after all this time not able to grasp the fact that this was his life. He slid his wool socks off of his feet, placing them on the long white couch stained with paint splatters in the center of his "studio" that sat in front of a 90 inch flatscreen tv. He heard soft humming coming from down the hall, smiling knowing who that beautiful sound belonged to. 

His bare feet met the cold tile involuntarily making him shiver as he walked into his and Jin's bedroom. The soft cashmere off white carpet was bathed in a dim light, obviously the work of his husband trying to set the mood. The large California king bed was freshly made, a plush dark blue fieldcrest comforter lay folded up neatly at the edge of it. 

The aroma of Jin's favorite cologne filled his nose causing him to smile as he peered around the door frame to the bathroom. He was leaning against the counter, looking at himself in the mirror with an almost sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" Taehyung inquired, stepping in and wrapping his arms around Jin's waist from behind. Jin leaned back against him, sighing softly. 

"C'mon, what's the matter" he teased again, squeezing Jin's stomach playfully. The older man chuckled softly, spinning around to face Taehyung, his back pressed against the countertop. "You're going to think it's stupid" Jin confessed, a small smile lining his face. "I won't, I promise" he cooed.

"It's just, I was thinking about that day-" Jin started out, his eyes glistening with tears that were on the verge of falling. "When I thought it was the end of us" he sighed, his voice shaky. Before Jin could utter another word, Taehyung pressed his lips against his husband's plump ones, silencing him. Pulling away slowly, Taehyung looked at the love of his life with such deep adoration that Jin felt the pain of the past melt away instantly, turning the memory into nothing but a small bruise on his heart.

"You still think about that too huh?" Taehyung chuckled softly earning a small smile from Jin who nodded his head in reply. "Even if you did get kicked out of Bangtan, you know I would've gone with you. I would follow you anywhere" Taehyung gushed cupping Jin's cheeks, watching the love of his life laugh softly. 

Pressing into his tender touch, Jin's expression told Taehyung exactly what the older man wanted and he would do whatever it would take to wipe all of his worries away. "I can't believe PD Bang just did that to scare us" Jin scoffed, wrapping his arms around Taehyung's waist. The younger male draped his arms over Jin's shoulders and leaned in closer, ready to forget about the past and focus on the present moment.

"That definitely scared me" he chuckled pressing his nose against Jin's affectionately. "I wish there was some way to forget all about the bad memories" Taehyung teased, pulling away from his husband's grip and making his way towards the bed. "I can think of a few ways to make you forget" Jin retorted, a twinge of playfulness in his voice as he followed the raven haired man. 

Taehyung sat on the edge of the bed in his black gucci muscle shirt he had on under his sweater, his white pants defining every curve of his long legs, his foot tapping against the carpet anxiously. "You can?" He smirked, his eyes burning with hunger. Jin stepped closer and closer until he was right in front of Taehyung and slid himself in between the gorgeous man's legs which opened for him with zero hesitation. 

Jin cupped the younger's blushing cheeks, gliding his thumb under the mole on Taehyung's eye lid. "Yea" he chuckled feeling the slighty younger male's slender fingers creep under his sweater as he inched his face closer to his husband's. "Make me forget then" Taehyung whispered against Jin's delectable lips, biting the lower one playfully. 

Jin grabbed the bottom of his sweater and lifted it over his head, throwing it to the floor in a warm heap. Taehyung licked his lips and scooted back on the bed, watching with deep desire as Jin quickly started unbuckling his balenciaga belt. After kicking his shoes off and sliding his pants down his toned legs leaving him only in his boxers, he looked at V's body possessively, the way he did when he was in charge in the bedroom. 

V felt a nervous wave surge throughout his body being on the receiving end of that heart stopping stare. Jin reached forward and crept his hands up V's legs slowly, savoring the moments before he would completely wreck his lover's body. Taehyung released a shaky breath, shuddering at the animalistic look behind Jin's almond colored eyes. 

The older man slid his hands over the soft white fabric of V’s pants, stopping to grip his husband’s thighs roughly. He smirked as he went to his belt, unclipping it quickly and already leaving Taehyung a bit breathless. “Let’s make a promise, right now” Jin uttered pulling V’s pants off of his long toned legs. He climbed onto the bed slowly, creeping up his lover’s warming body, his lips barely ghosting over the goosebump covered skin of Taehyung’s stomach, then his chest, stopping at his neck.

“A promise?” V inquired, sliding his hands up Jin’s smooth skin on his sides, bringing them to rest in the small of his husband's back. "Yea" Jin whispered against V's honey skin, planting a small kiss just below his reddening ear. “Ok” Taehyung chuckled sensually, his voice deep and his tone playful. Jin lifted his head and caressed V’s blushing cheek tenderly, looking into the eyes that stared at him the same way they did when they made love for the first time in a hotel room in Seoul.

"Promise me after tonight, we won't think of the bad times anymore." A big smile tugged the corners of Taehyung's lips, causing Jin's heart to stall in his chest momentarily. V's hands made their way up Jin's warm body, his fingers sliding over every defined curve of his abdomen, feeling the dips and dents of his husband's muscles tenderly. 

"I promise" V whispered against Jin's plump rosy lips. He pressed his lips against his husband's, sealing their promise to let go of the bad that plagued their pasts for so long. Jin pushed into the kiss aggressively, earning a small moan from the raven haired man under him. In the midst of their intense make out session, Jin's hand began snaking down V's body, stopping as he reached his boxers. 

"You're unreal" Jin uttered into Taehyung's mouth, the younger man smiling even harder into their heated kiss. Jin grabbed the rim of V's boxers and yanked them down, freeing his husband's erect member from the confines of the clothing article. Taehyung gasped sharply, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Jin's slender finger enter him slowly. 

The older man separated their lips and descended upon V's neck, biting into the golden sun kissed skin aggressively, causing him to tense up under him. Jin slid another finger in, pumping slowly, drinking up every soft noise that escaped V's addicting lips. As he scissored and stretched his husband open, he reached for the night stand next to their bed and grabbed the bottle of lube he had placed there knowing exactly what events would unfold. 

He slid his digits out of him, his manhood twitching at the deep groan that rumbled out of Taehyung's chest. He popped the cap open, squirting a little bit of the lubricant onto his fingers, watching as Taehyung's body trembled slightly. A primal hunger surged through Jin's veins at the sight before him, barely able to stand it. 

His eyes were closed softly, his breaths shaky, his body unable to stop trembling in anticipation. If there was one thing that Jin began to notice was different in the bedroom as time went on, it was the fact that Taehyung was becoming more and more submissive, wanting to obey Jin's every word. Not that he minded of course, as something about dominating Kim Taehyung excited Jin in ways he never imagined possible.

Jin smeared a bit of the lube onto V's delicate entrance, hearing a small gasp fall from the younger man's lips. Without warning, Jin plunged his two fingers inside of him again, taking all the measures necessary to ensure his husband would feel no discomfort. "Hurry" Taehyung whispered out airily. "You're so impatient" Jin smirked rubbing Taehyung's soft stomach tenderly just above his V line, making him shiver at the contact. 

Jin rubbed his own member with the lubricant, sighing at the sensation, unable to wait another second to enter his gorgeous man. Lining himself up to V's soft entrance he rubbed his husband's thighs comfortingly, something he did quite often to calm Taehyung down. He grabbed hold of V's hips and took a deep breath, gazing down upon Taehyung's needy body. 

Brown hooded eyes peered back at him, sparkling with desire, a soft expression gracing his handsome face. Not able to hold back any longer, Jin pressed the tip against the hole, grunting at the tightness engulfing his stiffened member. Taehyung gasped sharply, squeezing his eyes shut at the overwhelming sensation of Jin's long length entering him. Jin pumped into him slowly, dragging out long and deep moans from the man under him.

He leaned down and rested his face in the small of Taehyung's neck, breathing heavily. V's arms wrapped around Jin's back aggressively, holding onto him for dear life as the older male began to pick up pace. "FUCK!" Taehyung growled as Jin rammed into his sweet spot over and over again, not caring that he came undone so easily. Jin lifted his head up and crashed his lips against V's, engaging in a sloppy kiss.

He drank up every pant and grunt that scraped out of V's throat, filling the air with a chorus of labored breathing and sharp gasps. Jin started slamming into him with reckless abandon, watching as Taehyung's back arched to an impressive angle, the black haired man a mewling mess beneath him. "SEO-SEOKJIN PL-PLEASE" he whined, his fingernails digging into Jin's back, on the verge of not being able to handle such intense pleasure. 

"Shit! You're so tight" Jin grunted, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the air. Jin's hand slid along Taehyung's leg as he drug his fingernails along the side of V's thigh, goosebumps instantly appearing upon the smooth skin. He raised his hand into the air and without warning, sent it back down swiftly, slapping the side of his thigh aggressively.

"AAH" Taehyung cried out at the stinging pain, his body enjoying the roughness more than he anticipated. "You're beautiful" Jin panted, leaning down and pressing his lips against Taehyung's again. The younger male pushed back into the kiss with a hunger Jin had grown accustomed to. "I'm gonna-" V whimpered as Jin's thrusts became more and more labored, his groin tingling with the sensation of an impending orgasm.

Taehyung had reached his limit too, his manhood already swollen and leaking with precum, hardly able to stand the stimulation any longer. With one final slam, Taehyung threw his head back, a silent scream caught in his throat. Jin spewed inside of him, lining V's inner walls with hot white. V's vision began blacking out with the surges of euphoria that wrecked him over and over again as he rode out the remaining waves of his intense climax.

Jin nuzzled his face against Taehyung's sweaty chest and collapsed on him, waiting for his senses to return to his body. The air was thick with the smell of sex and the soft pants and moans of the two men who had just made vigorous love. After about a minute of comfortable silence, Jin felt V's hands slide up his back tenderly, something he did every time Jin was on top of him.

"I love you" Taehyung uttered, his voice hoarse and deep as he ran his hand through Jin's hair. "I love you more" He teased raising his head only to be met with a tender smile. He pecked Taehyung on the lips softly before attempting to get off of the bed. He was suddenly grabbed by his shoulders and flipped over, his back slamming against the cushioned padding of their bed.

"What are you doing?" He laughed, his smile practically blinding the younger man who was now hovering over him. Taehyung slid his hands down Jin's stomach, watching as his expression turned from playful to seductive, already knowing where this was going. "Now it's my turn" V smirked, his member already starting to stiffen as Jin grinned at him mischievously, running his tongue over his pink lips.

-To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL GUESS WHO'S WORKIN ON ANOTHER CHAPTER!?!?!?!?! Don't worry I didn't abandon this story I've just been busy with school and life lol and to top it off I'm working on a new jikook fanfic here and there when I have time to:) the next chapter is going to be very interesting to say the least and by that I mean pretty damn steamy *wink wink* and it's going to be a jikook/taejin side story in one chapter! I really hope you guys like what I have planned, the chap should be done sometime in January before I start school again on the 21st<3 thanks for all the support I've received for this story, like I can't believe so many people liked it:)

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 19 is comin' soon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
